The dominant's creed Traduction
by eliloulou
Summary: Rencontre entre Edward, dominant très en vue de Seattle et Bella qui se découvre soumise. Traduction de ExiledEddie. AH, OCC
1. Avant propos

Bonjour,

Après pas mal de semaines de réflexion, j'ai décidé de tenter de reposter cette traduction.

Je voudrais rappeler ou informer pour les nouvelles lectrices que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fiction qui a été publié ici avant d'être censurée.

Le thème principal est la BDSM et tout ce qui en découle. Cette histoire reste malgré tout une romance.

Je sais également, pour avoir lu The submissive, the dominant et même the training de Tara Sue Me que cette fic a des points communs avec celles-là. Donc inutile de me le signaler. Personnellement j'ai découvert cette histoire bien avant celle de Tara que j'adore.

Cette fiction comporte des passages très explicites et ne** convient qu'à un public adultes**. Même si la romance reste le point principal de cette histoire.

J'espère que cet avant-propos évitera les surprises désagréables aux lecteurs.

Je vous poste directement après le chapitre 1.

Bonne lecture

Eli


	2. Chapitre 1: prolongue

**Chapitre 1 **

Mon nom est Edward Cullen, j'ai vingt-six ans et je suis dominant ou Dom dans notre langage. Je le suis depuis l'âge de seize ans. Ai-je lutté contre cette tendance ? Non, jamais. J'ai trouvé le sexe insensible et insipide depuis ma première petite amie Angela.

J'ai commencé à agir sur mes « tendances » peu après mon dix-neuvième anniversaire. J'avais déménagé loin de ma ville d'origine, pensant que c'était un excellent moyen de pouvoir travailler ces sentiments concernant ma sexualité. J'ai donc quitté Chicago pour Seattle et je me suis vite retrouvé dans le monde des dominants. J'ai rapidement constaté que c'était ce que je voulais.

Et comment savoir si on est un dom ou un soumis ?

J'ai été un soumis pendant un an avant que je ne prenne ma première soumise. Elle s'appelait Jessica, était soumise depuis quelques années et n'avait donc pas besoin d'être formée. C'était mieux pour commencer. Avec le recul, je ne me voyais pas l'éduquer à cette époque-là. Nous sommes restés ensemble durant quelques années mais comme beaucoup de monde, nous nous sommes lassés l'un de l'autre et avons rompu sans rancune.

Six mois plus tard et sept semaines avant mon vingt-deuxième anniversaire, j'ai ouvert « The Dom's Lounge » au cœur de Seattle. C'est devenu un club privé très connu. Vous ne pouvez y entrer que sur invitation d'un membre du club. Mais bien sûr, une fois par mois, nous organisons une nuit libre accès pour permettre aux curieux de venir y jeter un coup d'œil.

Deux mois après l'ouverture, j'ai rencontré Kate. Elle fut ma deuxième soumise et était elle aussi déjà formée. Contrairement à Jessica, Kate ne resta pas longtemps. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une soumise qui était incapable de garder ses sentiments loin de notre relation. Je me souciais beaucoup d'elle mais je ne l'aimais pas comme elle, elle m'aimait.

Fin de l'histoire.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Tanya soit à mes genoux. Contrairement aux autres, elle était novice et elle fut la première soumise que je formais moi-même. Nous sommes restés ensemble jusqu'à il y a neuf mois. Des changements se sont opérés progressivement et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aimait mieux dominer. Elle est maintenant un membre du club.

Il n'y eu aucun mal aise entre nous. La tête veut ce que veut le corps.

Ma famille n'a aucune idée de mon style de vie et j'ai bien l'intention que ce soit toujours ainsi. Je ne veux pas risquer à ma mère une mort prématurée.

Nous sommes donc ici et je suis un dominant.

Maintenant que vous connaissez un peu ma vie. Peut-être avez-vous quelques questions ?

Je m'en doutais.

Qu'est ce qu'un Dom ?

Hum…question piège mais à laquelle je dois répondre avant d'avancer dans mon histoire.

Tout dépend des personnes.

Tout le monde va vous donner des réponses différentes quand à la définition d'un dominant ou d'une soumise. Rien de spécial ne vous destine à être dominant ou soumis. Et même, chaque dominant vous donnera une réponse différente. Chacun est différent et tous en ont besoin pour des raisons différentes. Mais il y a toujours un point commun.

L'aspect le plus important est la maîtrise de soi. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. C'est ce qui fait la beauté de la relation dom/soumise ou BDSM.

Je ne veux pas dire que je suis nul au niveau des émotions, loin de là en fait. Mais je garde mes émotions sous contrôle tout le temps où je suis en domination avec quelqu'un.

C'est donc très difficile de dire ce qu'est réellement un Dom. Pas que je sois un fou de puissance sur autrui. Je sais ce que je veux et j'aime avoir quelqu'un de soumis dans ma chambre ou ailleurs si je le veux.

Je m'assure que les besoins de ma soumise soient comblés, non seulement dans ma chambre mais aussi dans sa vie quotidienne. Ses besoins restent une priorité dans mon esprit.

Il n'y a juste pas d'amour entre-nous et nous vivons heureux dans notre chambre de jeux. Ne vous méprenez pas. Rien à voir avec une relation mari et femme. Sachez aussi que d'une certaine façon, j'ai aimé toutes mes soumises et j'ai apprécié de les prendre en charge.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Merci à vous toutes d'être toujours présentes pour me soutenir dans cette traduction.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à ExiledEddie et que les personnages sont la création de Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen. » Me salua le videur en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je hochai la tête en pénétrant dans le club. Nous étions le mercredi soir, le jour des entrées libres, comme je les appelais. Tout le monde voulait entrer et faisait la file pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur. Comme si nous attachions les gens ou fouettions des femmes à longueur de soirée… Le « Dom's Lounge » était bien ce qu'il disait. Juste un bar avec un salon et une piste de danse. Il n'y avait pas de pièces secrètes à voir.

Après avoir salué quelques Doms que je connaissais, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Je voulais y être le plus souvent ce soir, n'en sortant que si on me demandait. Je passai ma commande au bar avant de poursuivre mon chemin.

La musique était forte et elle m'atteignit jusqu'à mon bureau malgré la porte fermée. Je frottai mes yeux et m'assis sur mon fauteuil. Une jeune fille entra un verre à la main.

« Votre boisson, Monsieur. » Dit-elle en la posant sur le bureau. Je la remerciai avant qu'elle ne parte.

Oui, on peut dire qu'elle est soumise. Pas que je n'engage que des personnes de ce milieu. Au contraire, beaucoup n'ont jamais fait de scènes. Je pouvais le dire à la façon dont elle se tenait et celle de dire « monsieur » et non, Mr Cullen. Nous avions tous notre titre préféré. Certains dominants voulaient être appelés Maître même par ceux qui n'étaient pas leur soumis. Je n'étais pas l'un de ceux-là. Il fallait gagner le droit de m'appeler ainsi.

Je me suis penché sur ma chaise, frottant encore mes yeux et passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. J'avais de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas encore tombés. Ces nuits ne m'intéressaient pas car elles n'apportaient jamais de sang neuf.

Mon portable posé sur le bureau sonna. Je le saisis et le retournai pour lire le nom de l'appelant.

_Maman._

Je laissai la messagerie s'enclencher et prendre le message. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler maintenant. Pas avec tout ce bruit derrière moi.

Etais-je mal à l'aise de mentir à ma famille ?

Non, je ne l'étais pas.

Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils savaient pour le club mais ils pensaient que c'était juste un nom, un nom sans signification particulière.

Ma jeune sœur Alice proposa de venir suivre ses cours ici à Seattle, l'année dernière. Je pense qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose mais n'avait jamais rien dit. Alice venait d'avoir vingt et un an et sortait avec mon ami, Jasper. Lui non plus ne faisait pas parti de ce monde. Mais c'était préférable car l'idée qu'il puisse dominer ma sœur me donnait envie de frapper.

Ma sœur aînée, Rose, quant à elle, savait tout. Elle était aussi dominante et depuis plus longtemps que moi. Elle me l'avait avoué quand j'ai ouvert ce club.

Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose dans notre famille qui prédisposait?

Probablement pas mais il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Cela me dérangeait-il qu'elle soit dans ce milieu ? Au début, oui. Même si elle est ma grande sœur, je la vois comme une femme innocente. La plupart des dominant pense être les seuls à avoir des pensées dépravées et que leur famille ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Cela m'amène donc à Emmett. C'est un soumis. On pourrait penser à une bonne blague. Ce mec est un monstre de muscles de deux mètres. Quand je lui ai demandé si c'était uniquement pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Rose, il m'a répondu non. Cette question, je lui ai posée il y a un an et depuis il est toujours ici. Donc je suppose qu'il ne mentait pas.

Et croyez-moi. Si vous n'êtes pas réellement un soumis, vous le saurez la première fois que votre maître vous punira. Vous ne pourrez pas le supporter si vous n'en êtes pas un.

Pour terminer, il reste ma mère et mon père. Eux ne savent rien. Ni pour moi, ni pour Rose. Je veux dire qu'ils nous connaissent mais ignorent nos penchants pour le sadomasochisme. Nous aimons tous les deux nos parents et Alice mais ce n'est pas un monde pour eux. Et je ferai tout pour qu'Alice reste loin de ce milieu.

J'ai été tiré de mes pensées par des coups frappés sur la porte. Je me suis levé pour aller ouvrir. Rose se tenait derrière la porte, droite et fière, comme toujours. Je me suis effacé pour lui permettre d'entrer avant de reprendre ma place à mon bureau.

Rose resta au milieu de la pièce, un air furieux sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rose ? Un problème en bas à résoudre ? » Demandai-je.

« Oh, non au contraire, Edward. Tout se passe très bien mais tu dois te montrer. Tout le monde te réclame ! » Répondit-elle en pointant son doigt vers moi.

« Ok, je descends dans une seconde. »

« Edward ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu organises ces soirées si tu n'en profites pas ? » Questionna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Certaines personnes sont gentilles et il y en a qui te demande. »

_Super._

« La moitié ne sont pas des soumises. Elles pensent seulement l'être. »

« Edward, elles n'ont pas besoin d'être soumises pour que tu puisses baiser avec elle. Crois-moi, tu en as besoin. Et quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu t'es rasé ? » Me toisa-t-elle en faisant une grimace dégoutée. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules.

« Lève ton cul de là ! » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix maternelle. Je reculai à la pensée de ma mère ici.

« Ok, ok. Je descends dans une seconde. » Rose sourit en sortant et me faisant un petit signe de la main.

_Ok. Bienvenue en enfer. Let's go !_

J'ai retiré ma veste et vérifié si ma chemise était bien en place dans mon pantalon. J'ai ensuite déboutonné quelques boutons et roulé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Un dernier regard dans le miroir, considérant que discipliner mes cheveux était peine perdue et je suis descendu au bar.

Je pris place sur un tabouret et scannai la piste de danse.

Je vis un groupe de jeunes filles qui me regardaient en riant. Je leur fis un clin d'œil provoquant leur fou rire. Je pivotai sur le tabouret pour observer le reste des invités.

Tout à coup mon regard se posa sur une jeune femme appuyée contre un mur de l'autre côté de la salle près des divans. Une zone de liberté. Je me demandai si elle était la soumise d'un des mecs présents. La seule façon de le savoir était de m'approcher. Elle avait ses lèvres charnues appuyées sur le verre de son martini et me regardait. Ses yeux marrons ressemblaient à une piscine de fondue au chocolat et ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés arrivaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait un corsage blanc avec un nœud papillon noir au niveau de la poitrine et un jean troué. Je déglutis péniblement à ce spectacle.

Je m'approchai et m'appuyai sur le mur à ses côtés. Elle m'ignora.

« C'est votre première visite ici ? » Demandai-je à son oreille. Elle sourit mais ne me regarda toujours pas.

« Oui, je suis avec un ami. » Répondit-elle en fixant la piste de danse.

« Il est ridicule de vous laisser seule. » Murmurai-je, en me penchant plus, mes lèvres touchant presque son lobe d'oreille. Elle sentait la fraise et le savon.

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi. « Qui vous dit que c'est un garçon ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Je ne pensais rien mais maintenant je suis sûr que tu es seule. » Répliquai-je en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas fairplay. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Quel est votre nom ? » Questionnai-je.

« Bella. »

« Moi c'est Edward. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent un bref instant. Elle savait qui j'étais. « Vous êtes Edward comme l'Edward qui possède ce lieu ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. Elle m'a souri, son regard dans le mien avant de le poser sur la piste.

« Puis je te demander pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Je voulais voir. » murmura-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Je me penchai à nouveau, mes lèvres frôlant son oreille. « Si tu veux voir, je peux te montrer. » Je vis son visage s'empourprer et je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner un peu plus. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste une prise de contact la première fois. » Elle s'étrangla ce qui me fis rire.

J'ai attrapé sa main et la menai vers l'étage.

Pas que je voulais prendre cette fille dans mon bureau maintenant mais je voulais en savoir plus sur elle.

Je suis passé devant Rose avec Emmett dans son sillage qui leva son pouce.  
Emmett chuchota un faible « fou » ce qui lui valut un regard noir de ma sœur. Il allait le payer plus tard.

J'emmenai Bella dans mon bureau et fermai la porte avant de lui proposer un siège. Je pris place en face d'elle.

« Parle-moi de toi, Bella. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, d'un air soumis. « Je suis des cours à Seattle et j'ai l'intention de devenir écrivain. »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je veux parler, Bella. Que voulais tu savoir à propos d'ici ? » Dis-je en faisant un large mouvement avec mes bras montrant le club.

« Oh !... Bien… Mon amie connaît des doms ici et quand elle m'en a parlé, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être quelque chose que je voulais essayer. »

« Pensé ? » Répétai-je. Y penser ne veut pas dire qu'elle veut être dominée.

« Bien, Bella. Quand tu sauras, tu n'auras qu'à revenir. » Je lui tendis une invitation qui lui ouvrirait les portes lors de sa prochaine visite. « Elle te permettra d'entrer quand tu ressentiras le besoin de revenir. Elle n'a pas de limite dans le temps.» Elle me sourit et prit la carte. Je l'ai dirigée vers la porte, l'ouvris et fut accueilli par le visage d'Alice.

« Alice ? » Demandai-je surpris. Pourquoi était-elle là. Elle n'était jamais venue avant. Elle m'ignora.

« Bella ! Je vois que tu as rencontré Edward. Prête à partir ? » Bella hocha simplement la tête et sortit rejoindre ma sœur. Je les suivis du regard quand Alice se retourna et me fit un clin d'oeil.

_Foutue curieuse._

Cela compliquait les choses. Bella était une amie d'Alice. Pourrais-je la dominer tout en laissant ma sœur en dehors de ce monde.

Peut-être que Bella ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais une partie de moi l'espérait.

_**La suite dans la semaine.**_

_**Biz**_


	4. Chapitre 3

****___Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à ExiledEddie et que les personnages sont la création de Stephenie Meyer._

_Cette fic s'adresse uniquement à un public adulte. Certaines scènes pouvant choquer. _

**Chapitre 3**

Je refermai la porte et retournai m'assoir à mon bureau. Alice en savait plus que ce que je pensais.

_Pas étonnant. Tu es le dominant le plus connu de la région._

Il était stupide de ma part de penser qu'Alice n'en entendrait pas parler. Je fus soudain horrifié par ce qu'elle avait pu entendre sur moi.

Oui, j'étais bien connu mais je n'ai jamais dit que les gens aimaient ce que je faisais dans la région. Chaque mois, la plupart des personnes qui venaient lors de ces soirées, ne seraient certainement jamais arrivée là si ce n'était par curiosité. J'avais l'impression de rendre le monde sadomasochiste acceptable.

Pour les pères de jeunes filles soumises, je n'étais qu'un souteneur qui aidait leurs filles à se perdre et à leur demande.

Pour les mères de jeunes dominants, je n'étais qu'un batteur de femme qui enseignait comment les battre et à les soumettre à eux.

J'étais un fléau pour les gens de la ville. Une hérésie qui devait être détruite avant de s'accoupler et de s'approprier la ville.

Toute personne qui saurait qu'Alice était ma sœur, pourrait être rude avec elle sans raison. Je connaissais l'attitude des gens lorsqu'ils sauraient qu'elle était une Cullen. Elle serait traitée de pute, de pécheresse, de tordue.

Ce monde n'était pas mauvais. Evidemment, il existait toujours des pommes pourries. J'étais un Dieu dans la communauté dominante et une bénédiction dans celle des soumises. Les personnes de ce milieu n'avaient plus besoin de passer par internet pour se connaître.

Mais je ne voulais pas que l'on méprise ma petite sœur.

Cela me ramenait donc à Bella. Oserais-je prendre le risque d'être vu avec elle ? Une fois notre relation connue par la ville, elle serait vite reliée à Alice. Et Alice serait mal considérée aussi.

Comme toutes mes autres soumises, elle rejoindrait les autres au club. C'était une grande responsabilité.

Une partie de moi voulait qu'elle soit ma nouvelle soumise, que je puisse la former, lui apprendre ma manière de vivre.

Mais qui sait si elle reviendra ? Peut-être que rentrée chez elle, elle n'y pensera plus. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'elle voulait après tout.

Elle ressemblait à une soumise mais comme avec Tanya, je me trompais peut-être. Celle-ci était certainement ici, promenant James en laisse.

Rose me tira de mes pensées en ouvrant la porte à la volée suivie d'Emmett. Elle s'affala sur le divan situé au milieu de la pièce et fit un signe à Emmett pour qu'il s'asseye sans lui dire un mot. Elle pivota ensuite vers moi en colère.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle se trouvait ici, Rose ! » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« C'est notre sœur, Edward. Notre petite sœur. Et elle m'a vue donner une fessée à Emmett avec une ceinture de cuir dans la salle VIP. »

Cette réflexion me fit rire.

« Oui, c'est excessivement drôle. » Souffla-t-elle excédée.

« Oui, ça l'est. » Chuchota Emmett. J'arrêtai immédiatement de rire. Rose tourna la tête vers lui très lentement. On avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait le tuer juste par un de ces regards.

« Rose, tu n'as qu'à le faire chez toi. » Répondis-je ramenant son attention sur moi pour qu'elle oublie quelques minutes la remarque d'Emmett. « La salle VIP n'est pas destinée à ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te donnes en spectacle ainsi que tu seras mieux respectée en tant que femme dominante. »

Rose me fusilla du regard. « Le problème reste le même, Edward. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être ici. »

« Je ne vais pas l'interdire de venir ici. Si elle veut revenir, elle peut. »

« Et que feras-tu quand elle rentrera chez elle et qu'elle appellera papa et maman ? »

« Elle ne dira rien. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Edward, elle ne peut pas comprendre. »

« C'est ce que tu penses, Rose. Mais elle est venue avec une amie. Une amie qui semble avoir un penchant pour notre style de vie. Alors ne dis pas qu'elle ne comprend pas. »

Rose leva les yeux. « Alors, elle connaît une fille perverse. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle sache ce qu'est un dom ou une soumise. »

« Seul le temps nous dira si elle était juste curieuse. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« J'ai donné une invitation à cette fille. » Je lui avais répondu en regardant Emmett ne supportant pas le regard froid de ma sœur.

« Oh, c'est parfait. » Souffla-t-elle.

_Bon, cette conversation est terminée._

« C'est tout, Rose. » Dis-je en lui montrant la porte.

« Pardon ? »

Je frappai mes mains sur le bureau. Je ne m'étais jamais fait respecté en qualité de dominant en chef du club vis- à-vis de Rosalie mais elle me poussait sur un chemin où je ne désirais pas aller pour le moment.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, Rose. Hors de ma vue, maintenant. » Grognai-je. Je devais la remettre à sa place pour une fois.

« Oui, _Monsieur_. » Elle ricana en se tournant vers la porte et appelant Emmett à sa suite. Je lui souris quand il la suivit. Je venais certainement de l'empêcher de recevoir une punition. Elle allait essayer de garder le contrôle.

Je ne voulais pas me rassoir. Je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour quitter le club. Je récupérai ma veste et descendis au rez-de-chaussée, saluant quelques personnes présentes dans la salle VIP avec Rose. Elle agit comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je me renseignai auprès des autres dominants afin de savoir combien d'invitations avait été données. Quatorze invitations avaient été distribuées à des soumises potentielles en comptant Bella et six à des dominants possibles. Seulement la moitié des invités soumises reviendrait tandis que presque tous les dominants se montreraient.

Oui c'était beaucoup plus facile de dominer une autre personne que d'être dominé.

Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture en prenant mon portable et appelai Alice. Nous avions besoin d'avoir une petite conversation.

« Hey, Ali. » Elle me répondit par un bonjour et nous en vînmes directement au sujet.

« A propos de ce soir… » Commençai-je mais elle me coupa directement.

« Il n'y a rien à en dire, Edward. J'ai parlé à Bella. Si je ne savais pas avant, je suis au courant maintenant. »

J'ai ri mais sans humour.

« Donc tu essayes de pouvoir poser tes pattes sur elle ? »

« Alice, ne dit pas ça ainsi. Je veux l'aider. Tu savais ce que tu faisais en l'amenant au club ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai remarqué le mois dernier sur son ordinateur des pages concernant ce genre de relations. » J'ai ri encore, mis sur le cul par ces révélations. « Il y avait des tas de sites parlant de la soumission. » J'ai hoché la tête même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

« C'est à ce moment-là que je lui ai parlé de toi. »

_Hum._

« Elle savait que j'étais ton frère ? »

« Ouais. De toute façon, il me semble qu'elle voulait te rencontrer et te parler. Je l'ai donc emmené avec moi ce soir. »

Elle savait que j'étais le frère d'Alice et elle ne m'avait rien dit quand je lui avais donné mon nom. C'était une fine mouche. Peut-être qu'elle savait que je ne lui aurais pas donné une invitation si elle me l'avait dit par respect pour Alice.

« Et bien, on dirait qu'elle a des tendances de soumise mais ne la pousse pas vers moi. Laisse-là venir à moi. » Je lui laissais un mois.

« Très bien. » Chuchota-t-elle. Damnée Alice, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je voulais Bella comme soumise, _Ma soumise_. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi. Je suis sûr que la raison viendrait bientôt.

« Très bien, Ali. Je te téléphone bientôt. »

« Oh, Edward ? Si tu lui fais du mal, je te coupe tes couilles de dominant ! » Lâcha-t-elle avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Peut-être qu'Alice ne savait pas autant que je le pensais. Sinon, elle saurait qu'un dominant ne ferait jamais de mal à sa soumise. Tout ce qu'elle faisait été volontaire.


	5. Chapitre 4

___Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à ExiledEddie et que les personnages sont la création de Stephenie Meyer._

_Cette fic s'adresse uniquement à un public adulte. Certaines scènes pouvant choquer. _

**Chapitre 4**

Voilà une semaine qu'Alice était venue au club avec Bella. D'habitude, j'aurais repris le travail comme si de rien n'était. C'était ainsi que j'aurais agi avec une autre soumise mais je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter Bella de la tête. Je ressentais la nécessité de la voir travailler dur autour de moi.

Les nuits où je ne devais pas travailler, je restai à l'appartement. Chose que je ne faisais jamais avant d'avoir rencontré Bella. Les soirs où j'étais libre, j'y allais quand même pour m'amuser avec les autres, rechercher une nouvelle soumise ou juste faire une scène avec quelqu'un dans la salle VIP. Mais pas depuis Bella.

Personne ne semblait remarquer cette différence et c'était mieux ainsi. Je me battais avec moi-même pour ne pas appeler Alice et lui demander si quelque chose avait changé. Mais j'avais dit que je ne la pousserais pas. Je voulais qu'elle vienne à moi.

Je soupirai et m'assis à mon bureau. Il restait un certain temps avant que le club n'ouvre et j'avais de la paperasse à faire. Rose n'était pas là pour le faire.

Seulement neuf personnes étaient venues. C'était une nuit comme une autre. Nous avions parlé et bu ensemble. Seuls les mercredis libres, une fois par mois, permettait d'apporter de nouvelles personnes.

J'avais passé la plupart de la nuit dans la salle VIP à discuter avec Rose et quelques doms. Vers onze heures, je m'étais dirigé vers mon bureau pour y prendre ma veste et rentrer chez moi.

Ce que je vis, où devrais-je dire qui je vis, se trouvant assise dans le couloir sur ses genoux à côté de la porte de mon bureau, me choqua. Bella se trouvait à genoux, la tête baissée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je m'arrêtai et levai un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle soupira et redressa la tête. « Je sais ce que je veux. » Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Très bien. » Répondis-je nonchalamment mais en réalité, je devais me battre pour ne pas sauter partout. Je passai à côté d'elle, entrai dans mon bureau, saisis ma veste, atteignis la lumière avant de refermer la porte. « Suis-moi. » Murmurai-je en passant devant elle pour emprunter le couloir.

Je ne regardai pas en arrière pour vérifier si elle me suivait. Je me dirigeai vers ma Volvo et j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la portière quand elle parla.

« Waouw, belle voiture. » J'ai ri intérieurement avant de lui faire face. Je me penchai légèrement, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« T'ai-je autorisé à parler ? » Demandai-je en levant les sourcils.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et se mordit la lèvre.

« Détends-toi, Bella. Tu n'es pas sous mes ordres… pas encore. » Sur ces mots, je me tournai vers la portière et l'ouvrit.

Nous étions en chemin et je trouvais que c'était un bon moment pour aborder certains sujets.

« Si tu as la moindre question à poser, attends que je te le demande. » Elle hocha la tête. « Je t'emmène chez moi. Je vais te donner des documents à remplir et à me rendre _si_ tu le veux. »

« Il existe des mots de sécurités qui sont utilisés dans les scènes. Nous utiliserons les mots sécuritaires standards. Jaune signifie que je pousse un peu trop et que la scène doit ralentir ou changer. Rouge signifie doit cesser immédiatement. » Je la vis hocher la tête. Je savais qu'elle avait certainement lu des articles concernant ces mots mais j'avais besoin de lui expliquer pour m'assurer qu'elle ait bien compris. « Il y a encore un autre mot de sécurité. » Je la regardai du coin de l'œil. Ce mot en plus était un truc personnel dont elle n'avait certainement pas entendu parler. « Silhouette sera utilisé pour clore notre relation. Il est généralement utilisé par les doms et les soumis qui n'ont pas de relation en dehors des scènes. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas. Je serai ton dominateur et pas ton petit-ami. Si tu choisis d'utiliser ce mot, nous nous quitterons et tu ne reviendras pas au club sauf si tu y es invitée par un autre dominant. Ou si je décide du contraire. »

« Si je te prends comme soumise, tu m'appartiens vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours par semaine mais tu ne viendras chez moi ou au club que du vendredi au dimanche. Tu te présenteras à mon bureau le vendredi à vingt heures précises dès que l'ouverture des portes. Et tu quitteras mon appartement le dimanche à dix-huit heures. Le reste de la semaine, tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plaît. Mais tu dois savoir que je ne partage pas, Bella. » Je la regardai afin de m'assurer qu'elle écoutait bien ce que je lui disais pendant que nous patientions à un feu. Elle le faisait.

« Tu seras à moi que ce soit le dimanche ou le mercredi. Tu devras suivre mes règles que je sois devant toi ou à des milliers de kilomètres. Mes règles sont simples. Tu dois avoir au moins huit heures de sommeil chaque nuit. Tu ne mangeras que ce que je te permettrai de manger, ne t'inquiète pas, le choix est vaste. Quand je te donnerai mon collier, tu ne l'enlèveras pour aucune raison à moins d'avoir prononcé le mot Silhouette. Tu ne parleras pas aux autres dominants sans mon autorisation. »

_Maintenant, nous allons voir si elle le veut vraiment._

« « Quand nous arriverons, dans … cinq minutes… » M'indiqua l'horloge de ma voiture. « Nous ferons une scène toi et moi. Je ne te ferai pas mal, Bella. Je ne te pousserai pas au-delà de ce que tu peux prendre aujourd'hui et si ça ne va pas, tu as tes mots sécuritaires. Bien sur, je ne suis pas ton dominant et tu peux la refuser. »

Elle ne parla pas ce qui me fit sourire.

« Tu peux répondre. »

« Je vais le faire. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Je vais le faire…. »

« Monsieur. Je vais le faire, monsieur. » Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

« Bien. »

Maintenant que tout cela avait été mis au point, je pouvais avoir une conversation normale avec elle… pendant deux minutes environ.

« Quel est ton nom de famille Bella ? »

« Swan. » Répondit-elle. Une lumière ce fit dans ma tête. Oh mon Dieu !

« Swan ? » Je tentai de garder mon calme. « Comme Jasper Swan ? » J'avais des difficultés à rester calme. « Tu es la sœur de Jasper, n'est-ce pas ? » La sœur jumelle. Jasper vantait toujours sa sœur quand nous étions ensemble mais jamais, il ne l'appelait Bella. Je ne me souvenais plus mais il utilisait un surnom. Voilà comment Alice et elle se connaissaient. Ce n'était pas à la fac. Je l'observai à nouveau. On pouvait voir la ressemblance mais ils n'étaient pas identiques. Ils avaient des yeux de couleurs différentes ainsi que les cheveux. Je supposai que Jasper ressemblait davantage à sa mère car j'avais déjà pu rencontrer Charlie auparavant. Isabella lui ressemblait les mêmes cheveux et mêmes yeux bruns. Mais en regardant de plus près, la forme du visage et des lèvres me rappelait Jasper. Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué plus tôt ?

Je savais aussi combien il était protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle. Son jumeau ou pas, il la traitait comme sa petite sœur. Je l'avais aidé à casser la gueule de son ex. Jacob, je pense. Le mois dernier, je me suis battu avec ce type pour aider Jasper. Jasper lui avait dit de ne pas déconner avec son Izzy.

Izzy.

Isabella.

Bella.

_Hey, merde !_

« Oui. » Répondit-elle comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas que je sois l'ami de son frère.

« Sait-il que tu es avec moi. » Ma respiration était difficile à présent. Pouvais-je faire ça ? Que pensera Jasper ? Oh mon Dieu ! Que fera-t-il ?

« Non et je ne vois pas en quoi cela le concerne. » Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas ses affaires tout comme ce n'était pas les affaires de mes parents.

« Non, c'est vrai. » Répliquai-je. « Mais il ne sera pas content quand il le découvrira. » Ajoutai-je dans un souffle. Et il le saura car elle va être vue avec moi. Et Jasper sait ce que je suis, ce que je fais.

« Nous allons le faire mais, mon Dieu, que vais-je lui dire quand il me demandera ce que je fais avec toi ? » Demandai-je. Mais en réalité, je me parlais à moi-même.

« Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre. » Répondit-elle ce qui me fit presque rire.

« Surveille ton langage. »

**= X = X = X =**

Trente minutes plus tard, je me trouvai dans le salon avec Bella. Je lui donnai tous les papiers à remplir chez elle après qu'elle me quitterait. Ces documents pourront m'aider à mieux la connaître. Savoir ce qu'elle connait, ce qu'elle accepte de faire et quelles sont ses limites.

« Ma chambre est la dernière porte à gauche au bout du couloir. » Lui montrai-je du doigt. « Vas-y et retire tes vêtements. Attends-moi au milieu du lit, assise sur tes genoux. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Je pris une profonde respiration.

_Tu peux le faire._

_C'est toujours la même chose._

* * *

_Et voilà, Bella a pris sa décision.  
_

_On se retrouve ce we pour le 5.  
_

_biz  
_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_« Ma chambre est la dernière porte à gauche au bout du couloir. » Lui montrai-je du doigt. « Vas-y et retire tes vêtements. Attends-moi au milieu du lit, assise sur tes genoux. »_

_Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna._

_Je pris une profonde respiration._

Oui, c'était la même chose que les autres fois, répétai-je dans ma tête tandis que je marchais dans le couloir. Jasper va me tuer et je vais me détester quand je le regarderais en face. Mais bon sang, je voulais, je _LA_ voulais.

Je pris une profonde respiration et ouvris la porte de la chambre. Elle était là, nue, sur mon lit en bois sombre. Elle le regarda comme si elle lui appartenait.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre, Bella. » Ordonnai-je. Je devais faire certaines choses et je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'observe. Je pourrais l'effrayer pour une première fois.

Elle commença à pivoter mais hésita. « Tu peux utiliser ton mot de sécurité et partir. »

_Allez, Bella. Ne laisse pas une chose aussi insignifiante t'arrêter._

Une fois qu'elle fut en position, je me dirigeai vers ma commode qui, pour n'importe qui, ressemblait à une armoire renfermant des vêtements. Mais pas chez moi.

Je retirai l'outil que je voulais ainsi que des cordes.

Pourquoi avais-je un lit à baldaquin ?

Ce n'était pas juste pour faire joli et vous êtes sur le point de l'apprendre.

Je me positionnai sur le lit derrière elle, assis sur mes talons. Je retirai ma chemise. Nous étions tous les deux au centre du lit.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, frottant sur sa colonne en remontant progressivement vers le haut. Elle haleta en rougissant. Je continuai jusqu'à arriver à la base de ses bras. Je caressai la face extérieure de ses seins. Mes mains montèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux, me donnant un bon accès à elle. _Exactement ce que je voulais_.

Je déplaçai mes mains plus haut rapidement, l'une d'entre-elles attrapant ses poignets et les maintenant au dessus de sa tête. Mon autre main saisit la corde rembourrée. J'enfilai un brassard à chaque poignet et accrochai la corde aux barres du lit. Des crochets étaient prévus à cet effet.

_Maintenant, es-tu réellement une soumise, Bella ?_

Je me penchai vers elle et pris l'un de ses lobes d'oreille entre mes dents. « Il est maintenant temps d'utiliser ton mot si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. » Mais elle ne dit rien. Je fis une petite prière à Dieu dans ma tête pour le remercier.

« Très bien, Bella. Ces cordes ne te blesseront pas. N'hésite pas à tirer dessus mais n'espère pas pouvoir te libérer. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour les chaînes de la salle de jeux mais nous en reparleront une autre fois. » L'avertis-je. Je voulais qu'elle sache exactement dans quoi elle entrait. Je m'éloignai d'elle et pris la cravache.

« Bella, je n'ai pas bandé tes yeux mais t'ai détournée pour une bonne raison. Tu ne me regardes pas durant toute la scène sauf si je t'en donne l'ordre contraire. Tu comprends ? Fais un signe ou hoche la tête.»

Elle hocha la tête.

_Bien._

J'ai repris ma place derrière elle à genoux et j'ai fait courir la cravache sur son dos nu, ses hanches.

« C'est une cravache. » Murmurai-je en me penchant vers elle, soulevant ses cheveux et embrassant son cou. Elle souffla fort et je savais qu'elle avait peur.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Bella. Laisse-moi t'expliquer une chose à ce sujet. » Chuchotai-je en caressant ses jambes. « Elle peut être utilisée comme châtiment mais je peux aussi l'utiliser pour t'amener à un degré de plaisir que tu n'as même jamais imaginé auparavant. »

« Je ne veux pas l'utiliser pour te punir mais rappelle-toi, c'est soit les règles soit le châtiment. Une soumise a toujours le choix. » J'ai continué à frotter ses jambes avec la cravache mais à la façon dont elle respirait, je savais que je devais poursuivre sinon elle allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque.

« Tu me fais confiance, Isabella ? » Demandai-je en utilisant son nom complet. J'avais décidé de l'employer à partir de maintenant car je n'étais pas son petit ami, je n'étais même pas son ami. J'étais son dominant, son maître.

« Je …Oui. » Répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ? » Je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Parce que tu es l'ami de Jasper et le frère d'Alice. »

Ouais, exactement la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Et bien, vois-tu Isabella. Ces raisons ne veulent absolument rien dire. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance en tant que dominant. »

« C'est ce que je veux. » Dit-elle précipitamment. Elle inspira profondément avant d'ajouter. « J'ai confiance en toi aussi en tant que dominant. »

« Bien. » Rétorquai-je. « Etends tes jambes. »

Elle n'eut aucune hésitation. Elle fit ce que je lui dis.

_Très bien._

Je m'assis sur mes talons et laissai ma main caresser ses fesses arrondies, la déplaçant entre ses jambes et passant sur son sexe humide.

« Si je te donne mon collier, tu seras à moi et à personne d'autre. » J'ai placé mes mains sur son dos, descendant sur ses hanches les remontant sur le côté de ses seins. « Et ceux-ci… » Dis-je en saisissant ses mamelons entre le pouce et l'index et le faisant tourner. «Ils seront aussi à moi ».

« Comprends-tu ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Je décidai de lui montrer et sans la prévenir, je tirai dessus. Elle sursauta et haleta.

« Vois-tu, Isabella. Pas de douleur ici. » Je l'ai dit en donnant une nouvelle fois la même torture à sa poitrine déclenchant de petits gémissements.

Ce n'était pas une scène normale. Je lui parlais sans arrêt, lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de me craindre. Les choses seraient différentes lors des prochaines scènes mais sa confiance grandirait.

Je jetai la cravache près de la commode et dénouai les liens avant de les jetai à terre au pied du lit.

Elle s'assit, immobile attendant ma prochaine commande.

_Parfaite._

Je ne dis rien mais j'attirai son dos contre mon torse et embrassai son cou.

« C'était très bien, Isabella. » Chuchotai-je en souriant dans son cou. « Mais c'était un jeu d'enfant. Es-tu certaine de le vouloir. »

Elle répondit par un signe de tête.

_Et bien, Isabella, si tu le dis !_

Je la fis pivoter vers moi, ses tétons frottant sur mon torse. Je retirai mon pantalon, libérant ma queue déjà dure. Je la regardai, les yeux écarquillés.

« Avec ta bouche, Isabella. »

Elle hésita un instant.

Je soupirai. « C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu peux utiliser ton mot de sécurité. »

Elle se coucha sur le ventre et embrassa le bout. Je sursautai. Merde, j'avais pensé qu'elle tournerait autour du pot en utilisant d'abord sa main. Je souris. Elle était très docile. Elle tourna sa langue autour de mon gland.

Ma main s'enroula dans ses cheveux. J'étais fatigué de ces préliminaires. « Prends-moi en entier dans ta bouche. » Susurrai-je entre mes dents.

Et elle le fit.

Sentir l'humidité et la chaleur de sa bouche sur ma bite était une sensation divine.

Je savais que maintenant qu'elle était en confiance, je pouvais prendre le contrôle de la situation. J'ai saisi ses cheveux pour stopper ses mouvements et commençai à faire des va-et-vient de ma queue dans sa bouche.

Je sentais que j'allais venir mais je voulais prolonger autant que je le pouvais ce moment, les sensations étant trop bonnes.

_Sa bouche est parfaite…_

Et cette pensée me libéra en elle. Elle ne bougeait pas et avala tout sans rien dire. Je gémis en la sentant avaler ma semence.

Je sortis alors de sa bouche et rattacha mon pantalon. Je descendis du lit et rangeai les cordes et la cravache.

« Sois au club vendredi. Je te donnerai ton collier. » Je jetai un regard vers elle. « Si c'est toujours ce que tu veux. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. » J'ajoutai en faisant face à la commode. « Tu m'a plu, Isabelle. Maintenant, il y a un téléphone dans le salon, appelle un taxi. Mon portefeuille est là aussi. Prend l'argent pour le taxi. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai… » Je la coupai de suite.

« Vas-tu déjà aller contre ma volonté ? Je ne te demande pas si tu veux de l'argent. Je t'ai _dit_ de le prendre. »

Je l'ai regardé pour voir si elle allait protester mais elle ne le fit pas.

_Mieux._

« Tu es excusée. » Ajoutai-je en lui montrant la porte.

Elle sauta hors du lit, saisissant ses vêtements et quitta la pièce.

Je m'assis au bord du lit. Je soupirai et laissai tomber ma tête entre mes mains.

_Jasper va me botter le cul._


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement. J'avais quelques petites choses à faire. Oui, j'avais besoin de ce temps pour préparer le retour d'Isabelle mais ça ne m'aidait pas à être plus patient en attendant le vendredi.

Un collier.

C'était la première chose de ma liste. Mes anciennes soumises avaient des colliers normaux qui ressemblaient à des colliers pour chien mais en plus gros. Je voulais quelque chose de différent pour Isabella. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je savais juste que je devais le faire.

J'ai acheté un collier très simple avec un pendentif en forme de « E ». Ce collier dit tout à lui seul. Elle est à moi. Mais pour des personnes extérieures à notre milieu, ce n'était qu'un collier comme un autre.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je ne savais pas. Que signifiait tout cela ? Est-ce que je me sentais bizarre avec le fait qu'elle soit ma soumise ? Devais-je revenir en arrière tant qu'il était encore temps ?

_Non._

Je l'ai voulue comme soumise même si je ne savais pas vraiment expliquer le collier. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que je lui avais dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'enlever.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

J'ai toujours retiré leur collier à mes soumises lorsqu'elles étaient loin de moi. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'avait pris. Je brisais toutes mes propres règles, en plus d'en créer de nouvelles destinées uniquement à elle et à ce que je voulais faire avec elle. Voulais-je nuire à Isabelle ?

_J'espérais que non._

Je me suis assis à mon bureau. Nous étions vendredi et il était six heures. Je tapais les règles et les punitions qui en découleraient si elle en brisait une. Je notais le nombre de coups de fouet correspondant à chaque punition. Je relis tout ce que je venais de taper. Elle aurait des règles que je n'avais jamais utilisées avant. Il y aurait aussi mes règles régulières qu'elle devrait suivre mais je décidai de ne pas les inscrire celles-là.

La première règle est de ne jamais dormir dans mon lit. Je possédais une chambre prévue pour mes soumises.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à demander à Isabella de dormir dans une autre pièce.

_Elle dormira dans ma chambre, alors._

_Toute la nuit ?_

_Oui._

C'était mal. Je le savais. Elle finirait par avoir des sentiments pour moi que je ne pourrais pas gérer. Je maintiendrai autant d'espace possible entre nous. Elle devait être consciente que j'étais juste son dominant. Bien sûr Rose sentit que c'était le bon moment pour débarquer dans mon bureau sans frapper.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore ouvert, Rose. » Dis-je sans lever les yeux de mon ordinateur.

« Puis-je simplement rendre visite à mon frère ? »

« Heu…Bien sûr. » Répondis-je confus, en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Alors, tu vas vraiment donner un collier à cette fille ? » Demanda-t-elle en passant d'un pied à l'autre.

_C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était ici._

« Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Edward. Peut-être parce qu'elle est la sœur de Jasper et la meilleure amie d'Alice. »

« C'est juste histoire de te renseigner ? » Répondis-je en riant. Rosalie devait tout savoir d'Isabella Swan. Elle avait certainement plus d'informations sur elle que le FBI lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas important qui est sa famille, Rose. Ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne vivent pas le même style de vie. Ne fais pas l'hypocrite. Que faisons-nous avec nos parents ? »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Edward. » Me coupa-t-elle. « C'est de Jasper dont on parle. Il va te casser la gueule quand il le saura. » Ajouta-t-elle pensive. « Non pas que ce sera la première fois que ça t'arrive. Tu t'y attends certainement. »

J'ignorai son sarcasme.

« Jasper le fera certainement. Une fois le choc de la nouvelle passée, ça devrait aller. »

« Ouais ! Que dirais-tu, Edward si tu apprenais que Jasper est le dominant d'Alice ? Pense à comment tu te sentirais si j'étais une soumise et non une dominante. Comment réagirais-tu si quelqu'un nous punissait. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle n'ajouta plus rien et sortit de mon bureau.

Ce serait différent. Je serais susceptible de tuer Jasper s'il dominait Alice. Je suis un hypocrite mais c'est la vérité. Je posai ma tête sur le dossier de mon fauteuil et soupirai.

_Alors, Edward Cullen ! Vas-tu faire marche arrière ?_

_Non._

Je vais mettre de côté Jasper et prendre tout ce que je peux prendre d'Isabella, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Je me levai et vérifiai l'état de mon bureau au cas où nous resterions ici.

Je n'avais rien prévu de particulier. Je voulais lui faire rencontrer les autres doms et soumises du club.

Comme je m'y attendais, Isabella fut à l'heure. Vingt heures précises.

_Bien._

Elle entra dans mon bureau avec un sourire lumineux. Elle portait une robe d'été blanche avec de courtes manches. Elle avança sous mon regard qui ne la quitta jamais. Son sourire ne faiblit jamais.

Elle ne doit pas agir de cette façon, Edward. Dis quelque chose !

Dis-lui de baiser les yeux. Dis-lui de ne pas te regarder si tu ne lui demandes pas.

_Je ne pouvais pas._

Je lui souris en retour et l'invitai à s'assoir dans le petit salon.

_Oui, je vais lui dire._

_Elle ne sait pas tout._

_Je vais lui apprendre._

« Très bien, Isabella. » _Dieu, qu'elle…était…bandante_. « J'ai des papiers pour toi. Pendant que tu les lis, je vais travailler sur l'ordinateur. Ce sont les règles à respecter et les punitions qui te seront infligées si tu ne les suis pas. C'est d'accord ?»

Elle sourit et hocha la tête en prenant les papiers de mes mains.

Je me suis retourné mais elle m'arrêta.

« Oh, Monsieur Cullen ? J'ai les papiers que vous m'aviez demandés. »

_Ah oui ! Je tenais à les examiner._

Elle me les tendit et regagnai ma place à mon bureau. Je devais en prendre connaissance avant de descendre et la montrer aux yeux de tous.

J'analysai le questionnaire.

Wow ! Cette fille n'avait jamais rien fait.

Anal : NON

Yeux bandés : NON

Fessée : NON

_Pauvre fille !_

Elle ferait toutes ces choses, bientôt. Enfin, dès qu'elle aura suffisamment confiance en moi pour le faire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté assis là, à regarder les papiers mais ils me déprimaient.

Je levai les yeux et je vis qu'elle ne lisait plus les règles que je lui avais remises. Elle jouait avec ses mains et regardait au loin. J'étais sur le point de me fâcher quand je vis l'horloge. J'avais analysé ces papiers pendant plus d'une heure. Elle avait certainement eu le temps de lire plus de dix fois.

Je me levai de mon fauteuil et pris le collier… Son collier dans mon bureau. Comme je m'assis sur la table basse devant elle, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et elle rougit. Je posai le collier à côté de moi et pris ses genoux entre nos mains. Je les séparai et m'installai à genoux entre eux avant de reprendre le bijou.

« Très bien, Bella. Si tu portes ce collier… » Expliquai-je en lui montrant. « Tu seras à moi. Tu ne pourras jamais l'enlever. »

_Parce que je suis un putain de fou et que je viens juste de créer cette règle, sans raison._

Elle hocha la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en attachant le collier autour de son cou.

Je l'observai et je savais qu'elle m'appartenait maintenant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant avec aucune soumise. Je commençai à penser que je perdais mon avantage.

_Plus moyen de changer d'avis._

_Impossible._

Voyant Bella avec son collier, cela me fit mal instantanément. Finalement, pourrais-je en faire bon usage ?

Mes mains se sont déplacées sur son corps, sur ses cuisses où elles étaient déposées. J'avais désespérément besoin de sentir ses seins, même au travers de sa robe. Ses mamelons durcirent à mon contact. Je les empaumai et jouai avec eux, les tirant et les tordant au travers du tissu.

Elle poussa un gémissement tel un petit chaton.

Mon Dieu, j'adore ce putain de son.

« Comme ça ? » Chuchotai-je en les triturant un peu plus fort. Je ressemblais à un bâtard arrogant.

_Attends !_

_C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi je lui demande son avis ?_

« Oui. » Gémit-elle, la tête appuyée contre le dossier du divan.

J'ai souri.

Je décidai qu'il était temps que ces vêtements disparaissent. Je me levai l'emmenant avec moi et retirai sa robe.

« Déshabille-moi. » Ordonnai-je.

_Aucune hésitation. C'est très bien._

Sa main baguée frôla mon membre durci. Je sifflai surpris. Je posai mon regard sur elle et vis son visage virer au rose vif.

_Comme c'est mignon._

Elle finit de me dévêtir, ne me restant que mon boxer en soie noir. Je prenais mon temps pour l'observer. Ses sous-vêtements jaune clair avec la dentelle orange me narguaient. Il était très innocents mais terriblement sexy sur elle.

Subitement, le fait qu'elle soit la sœur de Jasper me revint en mémoire. Je sentis la bile me venir dans la gorge.

_Pouvais-je le faire ?_

_Oui, je le pouvais._

Je devais être le dominateur de Bella. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

_Edward, tu peux avoir plus que ça. Il suffit de le vouloir. De revenir en arrière et de lui dire que vous ne serez pas le sien. Puis l'aimer de la bonne manière._

_Non, je la veux._

_Bordel ! Voilà que je me bats avec ma tête maintenant._

_Oui, on dirait._

_Ce ne sera pas la fin pour nous, Edward. Ton côté dominant veut plus._

_Non._

_Très bien._

J'amenai Isabella sur le côté du canapé en cuir. Je la pliai sur l'accoudoir et retirai ses sous-vêtements, les faisant descendre le long de ses jambes minces.

Je plaçai ma queue contre son intimité humide et chaude et la frottai le long de sa fente d'avant en arrière.

« Avant de passer vraiment à l'acte… » Murmurai-je tout en continuant le frottement. « Je veux que tu comprennes, je ne suis rien. Je te donne ce que tu cherches dans la soumission et toi, tu me donnes ce qu'un homme cherche dans une chambre. » Je me penchai à son oreille et chuchotai en l'embrassant dans le cou. « C'est être dominé. »

« Comprends-tu, Isabella ? Hoche la tête ou fais un signe. »

Elle hocha la tête et je souris.

« Bonne fille. » Murmurai-je. Je laissai une main se diriger vers sa poitrine tandis que l'autre se plaçait sur sa hanche.

_Dernière chance, Edward._

Cette partie de mon cerveau commençait à m'agacer.

« Tant qu'à aller en enfer. » Murmurai-je pour moi-même. Je plaçai ma bite dure à son entrée. Elle gémit.

« Isabella, tu es si étroite, si humide ! » Geignis-je. Je bougeai en elle, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient à un rythme régulier.

« Edward ! Plus vite ! Plus fort ! » Gémit-elle.

Je retirai ma main de sa hanche et la plaçai rapidement sur son dos.

Elle haleta.

« …pas parler… » Dis-je en poussant fortement en elle. Mais je fis comme elle demandait, prenant de la vitesse.

Je claquai contre son cul encore et encore, me retirant presque entièrement d'elle avant de m'enfoncer à nouveau. Ses jambes s'écartèrent légèrement me permettant une pénétration plus profonde. Je sentais qu'elle était proche.

Une de mes mains déménagea vers son clitoris tandis que l'autre qui était sur sa poitrine se déplaça dans ses cheveux. Alors que je clapais encore en elle, le canapé frappait contre le mur. Je remerciais Dieu qu'il n'y ait pas de bureau à côté du mien.

« Jouis, Isabella. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle gémit mon nom quand je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de ma queue, ses hanches tremblant comme une vague qui traversa son corps. Je continuai mes va-et-vient quelques fois avant de murmurer son nom quand je déversai ma semence chaude en elle.

« Bella ! » _Non Isabella…Bella_

Je n'avais jamais appelé par son nom une soumise durant l'orgasme avant.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOoo

Nous nous sommes ensuite rendus à la salle VIP. Je ne pouvais attendre pour que tous puissent connaître Bella, comme j'étais impatient d'apprendre à la connaître.

« Est-ce ta nouvelle soumise, Edward ? » Demanda Sam quand Isabella et moi nous nous sommes assis.

« Oui, c'est elle. » Répondis-je en souriant.

Sam regarda Isabella et reporta son attention sur moi avant de revenir à elle. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait la tester.

« Ainsi, c'est toi Isabella ? »

_Ne lui réponds pas. Regarde-moi d'abord. Demande-moi l'autorisation._

Elle regarda Sam. Putain !

« Oui. Mais appelez-moi Bella. »

Sam écarquilla les yeux et me regarda à nouveau, attendant ma réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas se moquer de moi. Je pouvais faire deux choses.

De un, je laissais passer et je poursuivais ma nuit.

De deux, je sortais d'ici immédiatement, rentrais à la maison et la punissais. Oui, c'était sa première nuit mais ça faisait partie de sa formation. Je ne serai plus capable de penser à autre chose.

J'ai regardé autour de moi dans la salle VIP et je vis qu'ils attendaient tous. Bella agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bordel, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais les Doms présents étaient horrifiés. Je comprenais qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'une soumise qui agissait ainsi.

Je vis Rose dans un coin qui secouait la tête d'avant en arrière. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cet affront.

Je sus que je devais choisir l'option deux.

_Désolé, Isabella._


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Donc j'allais le faire._

J'avais envoyé Isabella m'attendre dans le salon. J'essayais de me ressaisir dans ma salle de jeu.

Ce n'était pas exactement de cette manière que je voulais montrer la salle de jeu à Isabella. J'aurais voulu que notre première fois ici soit amusante.

_Et bien, ce sera pour autre chose que le plaisir, Edward._

Je me rendis à l'une des commodes où je rangeais mes accessoires, comme les cravaches et les fouets. Je ne voulais pas les utiliser sur elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en ait peur. Oui, ils lui apporteront de la douleur dans l'avenir mais aussi du plaisir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tremble chaque fois que j'en choisirais un.

_Alors que vas-tu utiliser ?_

_Ma main ?_

_Mon Dieu !_

La pensée de la frapper me rendait malade. Mais la pensée de la frapper avec ma main, me faisait mal au cœur.

_Ferme-ta gueule, Cullen. Et fais-le !_

_Ouais, Edward. Gifle Isabella Swan._

Swan.

Les Swan.

Jasper.

Bordel, va-t-il venir dans mon esprit à chaque fois que je vais faire quelque chose?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tout finirait mal.

_C'est ton droit, Edward. Il ne fera rien. Pourquoi vous empêcherait-il ?_

_Il ne peut pas._

Je ne pouvais pas. Plaise à Dieu que je ne veuille plus d'elle. Je souhaitais qu'Alice ne l'ait jamais amené à moi. Je ne souhaitais pas me sentir….

_Je veux me sentir comment ?_

_Stop !_

_Ne te pose même pas la question._

_Dis-lui de venir ici et fais ce que tu dois faire._

« Isabella, » l'appelai-je, immobile dans la pièce.

J'entendis les pas de ses petits pieds dans le couloir menant à la salle de jeu.

_Dernière chance, Edward._

Je ne peux pas être _autre chose_ qu'un dominant. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Merde, pourquoi pensai-je que ce serait bien d'y avoir un interrupteur en ce moment ? Car à cet instant, je ne voulais pas être un dom.

_Mais que veux-tu être?_

_Etre normal._

Non, ce n'est pas cela. J'étais un dominant et ce n'était pas un choix. J'étais dominant car je devais l'être. Aucun moyen de faire autrement.

Je devais l'être.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'envie de me nettoyer le cerveau s'intensifia.

« Ferme la porte, » ordonnai-je sans lever les yeux.

Je ne voulais pas regarder et voir si elle hésitait.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'une raison de plus pour me perturber.

Avec toutes autres, je serais déjà en train de la punir. J'essaierais déjà de lui apprendre les règles de la soumission.

Tout à coup un doute passa.

J'étais dégouté du pouvoir que Bella avait sur moi juste après un baiser et une partie de jambe en l'air.

_Ce n'est que de la baise._

_Utilise la colère._

Je regardai Bella, nue, debout devant moi, les yeux baissés.

_Merci mon Dieu pour toutes ces petites faveurs._

Je me levai et commençai à marcher autour d'elle, laissant traîner mes mains sur son dos, ses épaules. Elle gardait les yeux baissés.

Une fois de plus, j'en remerciais Dieu.

_Peux-tu gérer son regard, connard ?_

Une bagarre faisait rage dans mon esprit. Dominant Edward contre amant Edward.

« Toi, Isabella. Tu es nouvelle et ne connais rien. Je vais donc y aller mollo pour cette fois, » murmurai-je en regardant mes mains posées sur ses épaules. « Vois-tu ce poteau en bois ? » Je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse car il se trouvait au centre de la pièce et elle l'avait vu. « Va te placer dessus, tes bras autour le serrant dans tes bras. » J'ai ri légèrement mais d'un rire amer.

_Pourquoi amer, Edward ? N'est-ce pas de cette façon que tu vis ?_

Elle s'avança et fit ce que je lui demandais. J'attrapai les cordes de mon armoire et attachai ses mains autour du poteau.

« Il ne sert pas pour les scènes. Il ne sera pas utilisé pour ton plaisir. Chaque fois que je te demanderai de t'y accrocher, c'est parce que tu m'auras déplu en quelque sorte et que tu seras dans la merde. » Je ris à nouveau.

« Je veux que tu saches que je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise quand je te touche mais tu ne te sentiras pas toujours bien, » murmurai-je en passant ma main sur ses fesses. « Tu connais la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, nous en avons parlé dans la voiture. »

**Flashback – dans la voiture.**

Je venais de pousser Isabella dans la voiture après son attitude irrespectueuse devant Sam et les autres.

« Pourquoi, Isabella ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle choquée.

« Lui répondre sans t'assurer que c'était bien pour toi de le faire. »

« Je ne savais pas que je devais. »

C'est l'enfer, Isabella. C'était en tête de la liste de ce que tu as lu. Et la punition est de 10 coups de fouet pour le non respect de cette règle.

« N'as-tu pas lu les documents que je t'ai remis ? »

« Si, j'ai… » Je la coupai.

« Alors tu as lu cette partie. »

« Oui, mais… » Je la coupai une fois de plus.

« Mais quoi, Isabella ? Tu savais mieux que moi ? Tu avais oublié ou ce n'était pas important pour toi ? Vas-tu apprendre ? »

« O… oui, Monsieur, » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Ne pleure pas, Isabella. Ça fait partie de la soumission et quand nous reviendrons à la maison, tu auras dix coups de fouet pour ne pas avoir suivi les règles. » J'ai voulu prendre sa main mais m'étais ravisé en cour de chemin.

_Tu es son dominateur._

_Tu ne peux pas._

Si je lui tiens la main, tu vas oublier de la punir.

Si je regarde ses yeux…

« S'il te plaît. Ne le fais pas, » me sortit Bella de mes pensées. « Je ferai mieux. »

Je l'ignorai. Je ne pouvais plus la regarder. Elle devait apprendre sa place de soumise.

Ça me tuerait mais je devais le faire.

**Fin Flashback**

« Tu connais la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Nous en avons parlé dans la voiture, » lui dis-je en revenant à notre conversation. Ici, je suis vraiment son dominant et je peux lui tendre la main pour la réconforter. Pas comme dans la voiture.

« Dix coups de fouet, Isabella. Tu les comptes. »

J'ai toujours demandé à mes soumises de compter les coups de fouet. Je pouvais ainsi juger de comment elles les recevaient. On peut en apprendre beaucoup sur le son de la voix de quelqu'un. _(N/A : Tous les sites abordent ce sujet et les doms font compter ou parler entre chaque coup.)_

Je laissai le fouet tomber sur ses fesses, emplissant la pièce d'un bruit sourd.

« Un, » gémit-elle. Ça fait mal. Je le sais.

Ma main s'abattit à nouveau.

Elle ne dit rien mais sanglotait.

« Quoi ? »

« Deux, » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Bonne fille, c'est bien. » Répondis-je en frottant ses fesses. Elles devenaient roses avec un seul coup. Je devais faire attention.

Ma main abattit trois coups de plus. Je savais que c'était difficile pour elle. Elle pleurait beaucoup mais elle ne m'avait pas demandé d'arrêter pour le moment. Elle ne le ferait probablement pas parce que ce fouet ne fait pas autant mal que certains de mes autres accessoires. Mais j'étais fier d'elle.

Elle était soumise.

« Cinq, » grogna-t-elle au dernier coup. Son cul était rouge maintenant et je devais changer d'angle pour ne pas causer de dommage.

« S..six ! Oh, mon Dieu. Stop ! » Cria-t-elle. « Jaune. »

J'étais choqué.

Elle ne savait vraiment rien de la relation Dominant-soumise.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes mots alors que je suis en train de te punir, mon amour. Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi. »

« Sept,…Argh, » gémit-elle après mon coup suivant.

_Tu dois passer par cette punition._

« Tu peux utiliser ton autre mot de sécurité, Isabella. Celui qui mettra fin à cette relation. »

J'ai attendu d'entendre ce mot.

Rien.

« Rien à dire. »

Elle secoua la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas la frapper à nouveau.

« Nous en avons terminé pour ce soir, Isabella. Tu as été très bien, » murmurai-je en lui ôtant les cordes. « Sache que la prochaine fois, je n'arrêterai pas avant la fin de ta peine. »

_Pourrais-je le faire ?_

_S'il te plaît ! Ne me désobéis plus._

« Laisse tes vêtements ici et attends-moi dans la salle de bain principale juste à côté de ma chambre, » ordonnai-je en rangeant les cordes à leur place.

Après son départ, je me suis assis sur l'une des chaises de la salle de jeu et j'ai enfoui ma tête dans mes mains.

J'avais besoin de temps pour la suite.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Maintenant dans le salon…**

J'étais toujours dans la même position dix minutes plus tard. J'étais assis dans la salle de jeux.

J'avais pu donner sept coups. Je n'avais même pas su donner les dix coups qu'elle méritait. J'étais trop gentil. Ça devait cesser avant que l'on ne puisse plus me qualifier de dominant.

Je me sentais seul. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais vu la manière dont Rosalie avait réagit au fait que je sois avec Bella, elle n'était pas la bonne personne.

Je pouvais peut-être me tourner vers Sam, Tanya ou Jacob (N/A : Ce Jacob est différent du premier petit ami de Bella mentionné plus tôt. )

Je ne demanderais pas à Sam. Il en avait déjà vu assez ce soir. Je ne parlerai pas non plus à Tanya. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache l'échec de mon côté dominant de ce soir.

Il reste Jacob.

Accepterais-je l'aide de Jacob ?

_Mon cœur crie de ne pas le faire !_

Mon esprit disait de chercher de l'aide si je ne pouvais laisser mes sentiments en dehors de mes actes.

_Que ressentais-je ?_

Rien d'important qui mérite que je m'y attarde.

Si je ne pouvais la garder sous contrôle, pourrais-je la confier à un autre dom ? Même si ce n'était que pour quelques week-ends. J'avais besoin d'aide.

Peut-être pourrais-je la faire rencontrer d'autres soumises.

C'était la meilleure idée.

Jessica.

Je vais faire participer une autre soumise qui pourra aider et montrer à Isabella comment agir. Il était rare pour un dominant d'avoir plusieurs soumises à la fois. Mais Jessica ne serait pas vraiment ma soumise. Elle assisterait juste à quelques scènes. Isabella pourrait apprendre beaucoup de choses.

_Tu ne partages pas !_

Non, je n'aime pas. Mais je ne vais pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec d'autres soumises. Et je ne vais pas laisser un autre dominant toucher Isabella.

Problème résolu.

Je soupirai et me levai. Je penserai à tout cela davantage, plus tard.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de bain principale, je trouvai Isabella appuyée contre le lavabo. Je passai devant elle, faisant attention de ne pas voir son visage baigné de larmes.

_Tu es un connard._

_Je sais._

Je commençai à remplir la baignoire, vérifiant la température de l'eau. La chaleur lui ferait mal au début mais aiderait aussi à la faire disparaître plus vite.

Je me déshabillai et tirai Isabella avec moi, posant son dos contre ma poitrine.

Une fois de plus, mon esprit bataillait dans ma tête. Un côté me disait de laisser parler mes émotions et l'autre côté me disait d'être un dom et de repousser tout sentiment le plus loin possible afin d'être un bon dominant.

Le côté dominant remporta la partie.

« Ceci est un espace où tu peux parler librement. Chaque fois que nous sommes ici, ensemble, tu peux parler en tant que personne tout en restant respectueuse et en faisant attention à la façon dont tu t'exprimes. »

Il s'agissait de son espace. La voiture et la cuisine seraient aussi ses espaces mais je ne voulais pas lui dire maintenant

Elle ne dit rien.

_Parle, que diable !_

Ne me laisse pas me sentir mal à propos de ce qui s'est passé.

Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, c'est ton travail de dominant d'agir ainsi. Elle veut que tu la domines. Si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne serait pas avec toi.

_Elle est venue te chercher. Il y a plus pour elle aussi qu'une relation Dom._

_Non, pas repartir sur ce terrain._

J'ai besoin d'aide.

« Et bien, si tu ne veux pas parler, » commençai-je en la plaçant à l'extrémité de la baignoire afin d'en sortir. « Je sors. Je serai dans mon bureau. Ne viens pas là-bas sauf si c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Va te coucher quand tu auras terminé. »

« Dans ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_Non, dans la chambre des soumises._

« Oui dans ma chambre. » Je la regardai dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis une heure. C'était une mer brune triste. Ils étaient sombres et je trouvais une nouvelle raison de me haïr un peu plus.

Quand j'arrivai dans mon bureau, j'avais pris ma décision. Je devais effacer certaines choses de ma tête et la meilleure façon de le faire, était d'appeler Jasper.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Allais-je vraiment l'appeler ? A cette heure, alors qu'Isabella était dans mon lit ?

Non, je ne le ferai pas. Pas avant lundi matin. Je voulais tout lui raconter et je verrai ce qu'il me répondrait. Mon esprit s'éclaircirait peut-être enfin.

Jasper était mon ami. Je l'avais rencontré lorsque j'avais déménagé à Seattle. Nous sommes beaucoup sortis en boîte ensemble, même à des partys et il vient aussi au Club de temps à autre. Il n'avait rien contre mon style de vie.

Il m'avait aidé pour trouver des filles pour un soir et nous jouions parfois le jeu ensemble. S'il apprenait que je jouais avec sa sœur de la même manière qu'avec ces filles…

Il était mon ami.

Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?

Oui, probablement.

Il faudrait que je me regarde en face les soixante prochaines années sachant ce que j'avais fait. Il n'était pas question de savoir si Alice et Jasper seraient ensemble pour toujours. C'était gravé dans la roche. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il serait mon beau-frère mais je ne serais rien pour lui. Juste le mec qui avait pris le contrôle de sa sœur.

Je soupirai en éteignant mon ordinateur. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je ne me suis jamais inquiété de ce que pensait les familles de Jessica, Kate ou Tanya.

_Parce que je ne les connaissais pas._

_Ce n'était pas le même genre de relations._

Et puis, il ne réagira peut-être pas mal à tout cela. Alice a donné son consentement au sujet de cette relation.

Normal, Cullen. C'est ta sœur.

J'essayai de laisser mes idées loin d'Alice et Jasper. Tout cela ne m'aidait pas à l'heure actuelle. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à la jeune fille endormie dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

_A son sujet, Eddie, elle devrait être dans sa chambre et non dans la tienne. _

Tout ce que j'avais fait durant sa punition était mal. Je lui avais dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son mot de sécurité. Putain, je lui avais fait croire que ce mot n'était un gage de sécurité. Je me suis dit qu'elle ne connaissait rien de la relation dominant-soumise. J'ai profité de son non-savoir. Je voulais me convaincre qu'elle était juste comme Tanya et les autres. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un dominant après ce qui s'était passé. Je n'avais aucun droit. Je venais de la frapper alors qu'elle avait utilisé son mot sécuritaire.

Elle avait dit jaune et j'aurais dû mettre un terme à la scène. Jamais je n'aurais dû pousser les choses si loin.

Je lui ai menti, à elle, mais également à moi-même.

Je voulais gagner cette bataille et en le faisant, j'avais brisé la confiance de ma soumise. Je lui avais menti. J'avais sa confiance au début et j'avais tout foiré.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre à coucher en réfléchissant à la prochaine étape. J'allais faire quelque chose pour elle tout en restant le dom. Je ne voulais rien changer de ma vie.

Quelle était la meilleure façon de donner quelque chose à une soumise sans lâcher le contrôle.

_En lui donnant du plaisir._

La plupart des gens semble penser que lors du plaisir, tous perdent le contrôle d'eux-même. Hors, c'est tout le contraire. Lorsque je prends soin d'une soumise, je contrôle tout ce qu'il se passe, qu'elle ait une libération ou pas, qu'elle le veuille ou pas.

C'était ma volonté une fois de plus.

J'ouvris la porte et trouvai Isabella couchée sur le dos, les couvertures enroulées autour de sa taille. Elle était toujours nue sur le haut de son corps. Je ne lui avais pas dit de s'habiller.

Je souris.

Je m'approchai d'elle et baissai les yeux sur son visage éclairé par la fenêtre. Le clair de lune faisait paraître sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Je passai une main derrière sa nuque en prenant place à ses côtés. Je me rapprochai et sans attendre, je déposai des baisers au niveau de son cou.

Elle gémit et commença à se réveiller.

« Hummm. » Elle marmonna en ouvrant les yeux pour me regarder. Ils étaient si sombres sur la pâleur de sa peau. Jour et nuit. Noir et blanc.

Je lui souris. Pour revenir à la tâche qui m'occupait, je me déplaçai plus bas. J'abaissai le drap dévoilant son petit corps. Elle portait une culotte style masculin recouvrant son intimité. Elle était de couleur blanche très simple. Appuyé sur mon coude, je dessinai le bord de sa culotte avec mon doigt d'un côté à l'autre. Lentement, mon doigt glissa vers son centre.

Elle haleta comme mon index caressait sa fente humide s'arrêtant sur son clitoris. Je commençai des petits mouvements circulaires contre son bouton de nerf. Je dirigeai mon visage vers sa poitrine, prenant un mamelon en bouche. Je me plaçai entre ses cuisses, poussant ma bite contre sa cuisse. Elle gémit. Mon doigt poussait plus fort contre son clitoris. Ses hanches se pressaient contre ma main. Je savais qu'elle était proche de la libération à la manière dont sa peau rougissait et sa respiration s'accélérait. Dans un gémissement, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, cambrant son dos contre le lit.

Elle pleurnicha de frustration lorsque je retirai ma main. Elle m'observa comme je me déplaçai lentement vers le bas, plaçant ma bouche pour embrasser ses lèvres intimes. Elle se cabra sous la sensation et referma ses jambes autour de ma tête. Je posai mes mains sur ses seins, les descendants progressivement sur son ventre. Arrivé à ses jambes, je les écartai doucement, exposant son intimité humide pour moi. Je regardai ses seins se soulever en respirant. Mes mains soulevèrent son bassin pour avoir un meilleur angle.

Je laissai ma langue courir le long de sa fente mouillée, provoquant un gémissement. Son cri se transforma lorsque je tirai sur son clitoris entre mes lèvres pour le sucer, fort. L'une de mes main quitta sa hanche, rejoignit son centre et j'introduisis deux doigts en elle.

Comme elle approchait à nouveau de sa libération, je constatai que ma queue était douloureusement dure et que je devais la libérer.

Elle cria mon nom et je ressentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Ses hanches se levaient frénétiquement contre ma main et ma bouche, suivant les vagues de son plaisir. Je regardai son corps trembler durant l'orgasme. Ma bite réclamait à présent sa libération mais ce ne serait pas pour ce soir.

Je ne le méritais pas après la manière dont je l'avais traité ce soir.

J'agirai mieux.

Je rampai sur son corps, embrassant lentement sa peau sous moi. Elle descendit de son apogée. Je picotai ses lèvres une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

« Bonne nuit, Isabella. Prépare le déjeuner pour neuf heures. » Lui dis-je avant de quitter la pièce sans lui laisser une chance de répondre.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Je ne dormis pas la nuit dernière. Je l'avais passée dans mon bureau. J'avais pensé à la manière dont ce week-end se passait et comment passer outre ce qui était arrivé.

Comment pouvais-je y arriver ?

_Et elle, connard ?_

Elle ne savait pas que ce que j'avais fait était mal. Elle était nouvelle dans ce monde et elle avait très peu d'informations sur la manière d'agir des doms et des soumises. Elle n'apprendrait jamais que j'avais menti. Et je lui permettrai à l'avenir d'utiliser son mot de sécurité.

Mais je dois être juste envers moi-même. Elle a seulement dit jaune. Et je ne l'ai frappé qu'une seule fois ensuite. C'est comme si j'avais dit rouge moi-même puisque j'ai stoppé la scène.

_Ouais c'est ça, trou du cul… Tu as menti et lui a dit qu'ELLE ne pouvait pas l'utiliser._

Il était huit heures quarante deux et j'écoutais les bruits dans la cuisine.

Ces sons semblaient désordonnés.

Subitement, j'entendis un cri venir de l'autre bout de la maison.

Je me levai de la chaise, sortis rapidement de mon bureau et descendis les escaliers. Pour quelle raison avait-elle poussé ce cri ?

J'étais à quelques pas de la cuisine quand j'entendis Isabella scander : « Au feu ! Au feu ! »

S'il n'y avait pas eu d'incendie, je serai arrivé en riant au son de ses hurlements.

Quand j'arrivai à l'embrassure de la porte, je la vis debout à côté d'une poêle qui fumait, agitant une serviette blanche pour dissiper la fumée. Elle détournait la tête pour éviter que la fumée ne lui pique ses yeux.

Il n'y avait pas d'incendie mais nous n'aurions pas de déjeuner ce matin.

Elle me regarda avec horreur. Elle avait peur de moi. A cause de la soirée d'hier.

_J'espère que tu sais que tu mérites l'enfer pour ça !_

Je sais ! Croyez-moi, je sais !

« Je… je suis… désolée, Edward ! » s'excusa-t-elle à grand renfort de gestes. « J'aimais faire la cuisine mais avec l'école, je n'ai plus le temps. J'ai essayé de faire des crêpes. Et… » Je la coupai. Je n'écoutais plus. La situation m'amusait.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu ne sais pas faire quelque chose ? » Intervins-je, simulant de la colère. Elle sembla mal tout d'abord puis son visage se détendit et elle sourit.

« Non, Monsieur. » Elle essayait de se retenir de rire mais son fou rire s'échappa. Quel son merveilleux c'était.

« Nous devrons simplement s'assurer de te punir pour ce petit déjeuner brulé, » rétorquai-je trop vite. Je le regrettai immédiatement, la voyant bouche bée.

Cela aurait été drôle si la nuit dernière n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. » Déclara-t-elle tandis que j'avançais vers elle.

Je souris en m'arrêtant face à elle. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire cela. »

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, je la jetai sur mon épaule comme un sac.

Il était temps de lui montrer un meilleur usage de la salle de jeux.

**(N/A : Je voudrais prendre le temps d'expliquer ceci. Edward est un Dom et Isabella sa soumise. Donc quand il dit être mal, ce n'est pas vis-à-vis de sa soumise. Car il agit normalement et n'a pas tort.**

**Edward se sent mal du fait qu'Isabella est la meilleure amie de sa sœur et la sœur de son meilleur ami. Tout homme ressent quelque chose de déplaisant quand il apprend que son meilleur ami sort avec sa sœur.)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en portant Bella sur mon épaule. Je voulais faire en sorte que les choses avancent lentement aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui faire peur en étant trop rude. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle avait déjà assez peur à cause de ma stupidité.

Mais à présent, il était temps qu'elle apprenne à se comporter comme une soumise et lui montrer que le plaisir pouvait aussi venir de notre mode de vie et qu'il n'existait pas que de la douleur. C'est ce qui me dérange avec les personnes extérieures à notre monde. Ils pensent que nous aimons faire souffrir.

Il est exacte que la souffrance fait partie de notre monde mais elle peut est agréable et servir à intensifier le plaisir. Lorsque j'utilise ma cravache ou mon fouet sur une soumise, elle en retire une certaine part de plaisir. Loin de moi, l'idée de la blesser.

Je n'aime pas les punitions.

Je montai à l'étage et avançai vers la salle de jeux. Je souriais toujours à la pensée de ce que j'avais prévu. J'ouvris la porte et posai Bella sur ses pieds.

« Déshabille-toi, » ordonnai-je en m'éloignant d'elle afin de préparer ce dont j'aurai besoin.

Jeu de carte, prêt.

Vibromasseur, prêt.

Cravache (juste au cas où !), prêt.

Cordes, prêt.

Baillon-ball, prêt.

Pince à mamelons, vérifié.

Je me retournai pour voir Bella se dévêtir.

« A genoux, » commandai-je en continuant à vérifier mes outils. « Place tes mains derrière la tête. » Je pivotai pour m'assurer qu'elle exécutait mes ordres.

Je souris à la vue de Bella. Très bien.

« C'est la position de soumission, Isabella. Chaque fois que tu entres dans cette pièce, tu dois prendre cette position immédiatement. Comprends-tu ? Secoue la tête pour répondre. »

Elle hocha la tête en me regardant.

Je m'approchai d'elle, m'accroupis afin d'avoir nos yeux au même niveau et saisis son menton entre mes doigts.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul problème avec ta position, » murmurai-je. « Tes yeux doivent regarder vers le bas. Je ne t'ai pas permis de me regarder. »

Je lâchai son menton d'un coup. « Je ne te le redirai plus, » menaçai-je.

Je retournai à l'endroit où mes jouets étaient rangés et regarda un moment. Je lui donnai ainsi un instant de réflexion afin d'imaginer ce qui pouvait se produire aujourd'hui. Je sentis son anticipation augmenter et je décidai qu'il était temps de commencer.

« Nous allons faire un match. Ce jeu peut être amusant pour nous deux. Il permet de faciliter l'entrée d'une soumise dans notre monde. » Je reculai de quelques pas et la toisai. « Je t'ai posé plusieurs fois la question de savoir si c'était bien ce que tu voulais. Chaque fois, ta réponse à été la même, _mais_ je vais te le demander encore une fois. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

_Dis non et tu me tues simplement. Dis qu'après la nuit dernière, tu ne peux pas rester avec un dominant comme moi._

_Isabella ! Je tiens trop à toi pour mon propre bien ou le tien._

Pas de réponse.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Je la regardai encore un peu.

_Passons aux choses sérieuses._

« Interrogation… » Expliquai-je en prenant une chaise pliante que j'avais préparé plus tôt et la plaçai au centre de la pièce sous un grand crochet accroché au plafond et face à la barre en bois qu'elle avait déjà expérimentée. « …est un jeu de rôle. » Je souris en la voyant rougir. Le but du jeu est de la travailler jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne l'information voulue.

Il n'y aura pas de douleur dans cette scène. La douleur n'est pas un automatisme même si elle fait partie intégrante de la relation dominant/soumise. Mais oui, on nous connait surtout pour elle.

Le jeu de rôle est simple et peut être amusant pour tous les participants la plupart du temps. C'est un mélange de tout ce que nous faisons : la fessée, les jouets, la domination, la soumission. Tous réunis en un seul petit jeu.

Je marchai autour d'elle en lui expliquant les « règles » de cette scène.

« Je serai l'interrogateur. Tu possèdes une information que j'ignore. Mon but est d'obtenir cette information. Ton objectif est de m'empêcher de la trouver. » Je ris à l'idée de la manière de l'obtenir. J'ai joué tellement de fois alors qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de gagner, Isabella. De toute manière, le jeu se termine par moi te baisant. » J'ai souris malicieusement. « Lève-toi et assied-toi sur cette chaise. Garde les yeux vers le bas le temps que je termine de tout mettre en place. Je vais donc repasser en revue les règles avec toi. » Elle obtempéra. Je pris les cordes et le jeu de cartes hors de la commode et allai me placer en face d'elle.

« Lève tes yeux. » Quand son regard rencontra le mien, je poursuivis. « Tous les mots de passe peuvent être utilisés à tout moment, cependant, je ne pense pas que tu auras envie de les utiliser. » Je clignai des yeux essayant d'oublier que j'avais refusé la nuit dernière de la laisser utiliser son mot de sécurité. Jamais plus je ne laisserai une telle chose se reproduire.

Je lui tendis le jeu de cartes. « Choisis une carte mais ne me la montre pas. »

Elle prit une carte et la regarda. « Rappelle-toi bien de ta carte, Isabella. C'est l'information que tu dois essayer de garder pour toi. » Je lui souris et elle rougit. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. « Pose-la au sol. » Elle le fit et je déambulai dans la pièce sans regarder la carte.

Les cartes sont utilisées uniquement pour avoir une information rapide pour la soumise à me cacher. Ce ne serait pas amusant s'il n'y avait aucune véritable information à trouver.

« C'est un jeu de rôle. Mais vois-tu, j'aime qui je suis et qui tu es. » Je tirai ses mains au dessus de sa tête et les attachai avec les cordes au crochet fixé au plafond. Son cul reposait juste au bord de la chaise maintenant.

_Bon. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être à l'aise._

« Je ne vais pas jouer un dirigeant ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. C'est juste moi, Edward. Et je vais obtenir cette information de toi, Isabella. C'est toujours un jeu de rôle mais nous allons explorer une autre facette. » J'ai retirai ses cheveux de son visage tandis qu'elle tentait de garder le poids de son corps sur ses orteils. « Verrouille tes jambes autour des pieds de la chaise, ce sera plus confortable pour toi. » Pendant qu'elle le faisait, je regardai ses plis. Elle était déjà mouillée. Ca allait être trop facile.

« Tu peux répondre librement au cours de cette scène mais seulement quand je te pose une question. Es-tu prête, Isabella ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

_Commençons alors._

Je me penchai et tirai sa lèvre inférieure entre mon pouce et mon index. Je tirai pendant quelques secondes et elle haleta. Je souris et me penchai à nouveau. « Quelle est cette carte, Isabella ? » Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Pas de réponse. Je la giflai doucement au visage. Elle gémit. Je savais que ce n'était pas douloureux. Je voulais juste susciter une réponse de sa part. « Et maintenant ? »

Rien. Très bien. Je m'approchai de la commode et saisis les pinces à mamelons. Je les passai devant son visage pour qu'elle puisse les voir. « Peut-être vas-tu me dire ce qui se trouve sur cette carte maintenant ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » Je souris.

« Les veux-tu sur toi, Isabella ? Veux-tu qu'ensuite je tire dessus ? Tu sais, c'est juste fait pour les petites salopes comme toi. Que dis-tu ? »

« Va te faire foutre, » répliqua-t-elle. Je fus surpris mais ma bite en frémit. Elle jouait bien son rôle de fille imperturbable.

Je souris à nouveau. « Oh, je le veux mais pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce que cache cette carte. Donc, si tu veux que je te baise comme la salope que tu es, tu dois me le dire. »

Pas un mot.

Je me baissai et caressai ses seins avec les pinces. Je pris son mamelon entre le pouce et l'index, les plaçai et tirai dessus en les observant. Ils étaient roses et la lumière se réfléchissait dessus. Une fois de plus elle gémit.

_Hum, elle aime la douleur. Parfait à mon gout._

Ouais, elle aime la douleur Edward. Mais seulement car elle sait qu'elle a son mot sécuritaire.

Je devais vraiment bloquer cette merde dans ma tête. J'ai fait une erreur. Je ne suis pas le premier dominant à en faire et je ne serai pas le dernier.

Je regardai sa chatte. Elle commençait déjà à mouiller. Je me penchai à son oreille.

« Isabella. Tu es déjà toute mouillée et je t'ai à peine touché. Bientôt tu vas dégouliner sur la chaise et mendier pour que je te baise. Tu ne veux vraiment pas considérer ce que tu fais ? Dis-moi ce qui se cache sur ta carte. »

Elle se pencha en avant et posa sa joue sur la mienne. Pendant une seconde, je crus qu'elle allait me le dire.

« Non, » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille et laissant sa langue toucher ma joue.

Oh, merde. Où était passé la jeune fille rougissante que j'ai amené dans cette pièce. Je peux peut-être perdre ce match. Je poussai son dos contre la chaise et gardant les corde des pinces en main tirant ainsi sur ces mamelons.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » gémit-elle.

Je peux encore gagner.

Je m'éloignai d'elle et revint à la commode. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce était son halètement. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de se calmer.

J'attrapai ma cravache, ne voulant pas accélérer les choses trop vite en utilisant le vibro. Isabella se révélait un grand compagnon de jeu.

Je marchais devant elle. Une fois de plus, se yeux étaient fermés et je prix un moment pour la regarder. Elle était rouge. Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement à chaque respiration. Je me penchai et laissai courir la cravache sur ses cuisses de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.

« Je crois que tu viens de faire connaissance avec ma cravache, Isabella. » Elle rougit et se mordit les lèvres. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la dernière fois que je l'utilise sauf si tu me dis la carte. »

Bella secoua la tête ce qui me fit sourire. « Très bien. »

Je me redressai et recommençai à tourner autour d'elle. J'effleurai son mamelon durci et obtins un gémissement.

Après avoir tourné quelques fois autour de ses seins et appuyer sur ses mamelons à chaque tour, je m'arrêtai derrière elle et retirai la chaise la laissant suspendue. J'effleurai ses fesses de ma main avant d'abattre la cravache sur son cul nu.

« Oh, s'il te plait, » gémit-elle en rapprochant ses jambes et les frottant l'une contre l'autre afin de provoquer une friction. Je pouvais voir à quel point elle me voulait.

« Oui, mon amour. Je peux sentir à quel point tu me veux. Je ne peux plus attendre pour te sentir te resserrer autour de ma queue. Dis-moi la carte et nous pourrons avoir ce que nous voulons tous les deux. »

J'obtins un gémissement mais rien d'autre.

_Bien._

« Ecarte tes jambes, Isabella. » Je parlai rapidement en souriant quand elle s'exécuta. Toujours derrière elle, je laissai courir la cravache le long de son dos. « Tu pourrais juste me dire la carte et tu pourrais arrêter de te comporter comme une chienne en chaleur. »

Rien…mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je retirai ma chemise et la jetai sur le côté, ne gardant rien d'autre que mon jeans taille basse. Je suis sûr que ça ferait avancer les choses. « Ecarte un peu plus les jambes pour moi. » Elle obtempéra si rapidement. « Tu es une petit salope, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle gémit à mes paroles.

Sans avertissement, je touchai son clitoris avec ma cravache.

Elle poussa un petit cri et se mit à miauler. « Oh mon Dieu. »

Je la frappai à nouveau avec la cravache et la tirai vers moi par les cheveux. « Pas de Dieu ici, ma belle, juste moi. » Je la relâchai et abattis une dernière fois la cravache sur ses fesses. Il était temps pour le vibreur.

Je le mis en marche afin qu'elle entende le bruit avant de le voir. Elle gémit désespérément sachant ce qu'il allait arriver.

Je m'approchai d'elle, me mis à genoux et posai ses jambes sur mes épaules. Je déposai un baiser sur sa fente et passai le vibreur dans ses plis.

Je la travaillai un peu partout tout en restant loin de son clitoris. Je finis par embrasser à nouveau son centre puis ses cuisses.

Je commençais à penser que je n'obtiendrai jamais l'information et que je devrai admettre sa victoire. Ce serait bien la première fois. Je n'avais jamais perdu à ce jeu de rôle.

J'effleurai son clitoris de ma langue tout en embrassant ses lèvres intimes. Elle se mit alors à crier « As de pique ». J'aurai voulu crier victoire.

J'arrêtai le vibreur et me levai. Je me dirigeai vers la commode et rangeai le vibreur et saisis le bâillon en cuir.

« J'ai gagné, Isabella. » Je souris en m'approchai d'elle afin de défaire ses liens. « J'ai toujours ce que je désire. »

« Va vers la table et penche-toi. » Je lui indiquai la table rembourrée contre le mur à côté de la porte. « Si tu veux agir comme une chienne en chaleur, je vais te baiser de cette façon. »

La suivant, je retirai mon pantalon. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'étais aussi désespéré qu'elle. Je la voulais.

Arrivant derrière elle, je saisis les chaines et fixai les menottes sur ses poignets. Je plaçai un signal sonore à porté de ses mains où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

« Je vais te bâillonner donc tu ne seras pas en mesure d'utiliser ton mot sécuritaire. Si tu désires mettre fin à la scène, appuie sur le buzzer. » Je plaçai la petite boule dans sa bouche et l'attachai derrière sa tête.

Je me tenais derrière elle, admirant la vue, prenant ma bite en main.

Bella gémit et poussa son cul vers moi. J'émis un grognement et m'avançai saisissant ses hanches pour la soulever du sol. Je présentai mon gland à son entrée mais sans pousser récoltant un gémissement plaintif. Je ris d'une voix rauque et poussai lentement. Je ne pus attendre qu'elle s'adapte et m'enfonçai profondément en elle. Je sentais qu'elle était déjà proche de sa libération.

J'ai caressé son corps et ses cheveux, la berçant contre moi.

« Est-ce que tu voulais ? » Demandai-je sans ralentir mes mouvements. « Voulais-tu être baisée comme ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête comme si sa vie en dépendait, en geignant.

« La prochaine fois, ne sois pas comme une chienne en chaleur. Je gagne toujours. »

Mes bourses frappaient son clitoris à chaque poussée et je la sentais de plus en plus proche. Tout comme moi. Et c'était très bien car je n'aimais pas trop les préliminaires.

Je claquai contre elle encore et encore, soulevant ses fesses afin d'aller plus loin en elle. Ses jambes écartées s'enroulaient presque autour de moi. Je passai mes mains vers l'avant et attrapai les pinces à mamelons qui se trouvaient toujours accrochées et tirai dessus. Elle poussa un gémissement profond, arquant sa poitrine et poussant ses hanches vers moi, augmentant les frictions. Ses muscles se crispèrent autour de moi. Nous explosâmes ensembles.

_Nirvana._

Ainsi, je me sentais MOI. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais être le dominant que j'avais toujours été. Je connaissais mes torts mais je pouvais aller de l'avant et améliorer les choses avec Isabella.

Mais je savais aussi que la bataille dans ma tête serait longue.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Il était une heure du matin et une fois de plus, je me cachais dans mon bureau. C'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire de dormir dans mon lit. Je ne laissai jamais une soumise dormir dans mon lit. Et plus j'y pensais, plus j'étais horrifié par ce que j'avais fait.

Oui, dormir dans mon lit.

Ne jamais oublier que je suis un homme émotionnellement absent qui ne sait pas comment agir avec une fille en dehors d'une scène. Mais après ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, il semblerait que je ne sache même pas comment agir dans une scène_. _

Mon téléphone sonna.

Je levai mon cul du divan en cuit et me dirigeai vers le bureau où j'avais posé mon portable pour constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui j'avais envie de parler. Mais pas pour le moment.

_Jasper_

J'ai pensé que je pourrais aussi bien en finir et l'inviter au club demain. Il était préférable de ne pas être seul afin de m'éviter d'être un homme mort_. _

« Hey, mec, » dis-je en décrochant. Je voulais amener le sujet discrètement mais comme toujours, Jasper voyait clair en moi.

« Quel est le problème ? » questionna-t-il. On pouvait entendre de la musique à l'arrière. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas au club. Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Rien. Où es-tu ? »

« Au club. » _Evidemment !_ « Je venais pour te voir mais Sam m'a dit que tu étais rentré chez toi avec ton nouveau jouet. Il a dit aussi qu'elle était un peu sauvage.

« Euh, ouais. J'ai pris une nouvelle soumise. » Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Sait-il ? Veut-il être cool avec cette info ? Tente-t-il de me confondre ?

« Alors ? Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas eu la chance de demander à Sam avant qu'il ne descende avec Emily. Il m'a dit qu'elle était la personne la plus chaude qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps, » ajouta-t-il en riant. « Et c'est peu dire ! Tu sais comme Sam a difficile de trouver une fille mieux qu'Emily. **» **

« J'aimerais t'en dire plus sur elle mais pas au téléphone. Je serai demain vers vingt heures au club. Viens boire un verre au bar. »

« Ok, bien sûr. C'est toujours un plaisir de parler de tes soumises. » Il était si ouvert concernant mon style de vie. Il était si curieux qu'il voulait toujours que j'entre dans les détails. **» **_(N /J : Cela m'étonnerai qu'il veuille des détails ce coups ci)_

« Elle est toujours là ? »

« Oui, Jasper. Je l'ai avec moi depuis vendredi. Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions en parler… »

« Pourquoi ? » me coupa-t-il. « Nous en parlons toujours.

« C'est vrai ! Nous en parlons toujours. Mais permets-moi de prendre un moment avant de t'en parler. Je ne veux pas manquer de respect à ma soumise et garder certaine chose pour moi. Je te parlerai des scènes que nous aurons faites mais je ne te donnerai pas de détails. » Au grognement de Jasper, je compris qu'il était frustré.

« C'est comme si je t'interrogeais sur… » Une fois encore, il me coupa la parole.

« C'est ta sœur. Evidemment, que tu ne vas pas poser de questions. »

« Ecoute ! Je dois y aller. J'ai besoin de dormir. »

« Bon, d'accord. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Sonda-t-il.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je te vois demain. » Je raccrochai et jetai le téléphone sur le bureau.

Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement la nuit dernière. Mais comme on dit : _Comme on fait son lit, on se couche. _Mais ce n'est pas si simple.

= X =

Il était quinze heures et j'étais assis dans le divan du salon à regarder la télévision en mangeant avec Isabella un repas commandé. C'était étrange. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à le faire mais nous venions de passer l'heure à se poser des questions. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle.

Sa couleur préférée était le jaune. Elle avait grandi à Forks avec Jasper et Charlie. Sa mère vivait en Floride avec son nouveau beau-père, Phil. Elles ne se voyaient pas beaucoup.

Elle habitait Seattle pour une année et connaissait ma sœur depuis son déménagement. Mais cela, je le savais déjà. Je voulais de plus amples renseignements à son sujet. C'était comme ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais tenté d'avoir des relations sexuelles normales. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Je voulais tout savoir.

Plus je lui parlais de ma vie, plus je me rendais compte qu'elle était incomplète.

« Et que fais-tu quand tu n'es pas à l'école ou en train de jouer à Barbie Bella avec ma sœur ? » plaisantai-je. Elle m'avait raconté que ma sœur l'habillait dans quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des cas.

« Euh, j'écris un article pour l'école, » répondit-elle en rougissant. « Cet article compte pour soixante-quinze pourcents de mon graduat. Et si j'arrive première au concours, il sera publié dans un magasine très connu, » expliqua-t-elle en regardant ses mains.

« Wow, ça t'aidera lorsque tu écriras ton propre livre. C'est incroyable, Isabella. Et sur quoi porte-t-il cet article ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois avant de soupirer. « Je préfère ne pas en parler, Monsieur. »

_Pourquoi ?_

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais être fière de toi. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux parler maintenant. » Elle semblait bouleversée d'en parler avec moi.

Quel sujet la fait réagir ainsi ? C'est certainement quelque chose de romantique, purement féminin ou une merde du genre. Je lui ai vraiment donné l'image d'un connard qui ne croit pas en ces choses-là. Je voudrais aussi garder ces choses pour moi si j'étais elle.

« Connais-tu mon père ? » changea-t-elle de sujet.

Comme elle emblait mal à l'aise, je laissai tomber le sujet de l'article. Elle avait raison. Mais j'essayerai de savoir si nous restons longtemps ensembles.

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré une fois. »

« C'est Jasper qui vous a présentés ? »

« Euh, non ! Il m'a tiré dessus lors d'une manifestation, » répondis-je en détournant les yeux.

Elle rit et je la regardai en souriant. « Comment peux-tu trouver ça drôle ? »

Elle rit plus fort mais essaya de se ressaisir. « Parce que tous mes espoirs de t'emmener pour Thanksgiving tombent à l'eau. »

« Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ai-je demandé cela ? Je ne vais jamais avec mes soumise dans leur famille. Ce n'est pas mon truc. C'était moi qui les emmenais dans divers endroits, pas l'inverse._

« Mon père aurait une crise cardiaque, » répliqua-t-elle. « Il veut le meilleur pour moi et un manifestant ne pourrait pas prendre soin de moi selon ses critères. »

_Ni un dominant, mais c'est ce que je suis. Mais nous prenons soins de nos soumises sauf quand on ment sur les mots de sécurité._

« Que faisais-tu à Forks ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Jasper devait voir une fille qui y vivait à l'époque. C'était avant qu'Alice n'emménage à Seattle. Mais de toute façon, nous assistions à une fête et je suis rentré directement à l'hôtel après celle-ci. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'ai jamais rencontré avant que Jasper ne soit avec Alice. Il semble que vous soyez amis depuis longtemps. _» _

« J'ai…je ne suis pas exactement le type d'ami qu'on veuille pour sa sœur, » répondis-je avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Je pensais à ce que j'allais faire ce soir. Ce sera difficile. Il était mon meilleur ami et on ne baise pas la sœur de son meilleur ami. C'est dans le « code » des hommes.

« Il va s'habituer à l'idée de nous, » lâcha-t-elle comme si elle lisait en moi.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il l'acceptera, Isabella, » rétorquai-je. J'étais énervé et ce n'était pas normal.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'épouser. Isabella, je ne vais même pas t'aimer. Ce n'est pas ainsipour nous. _»_

« Les doms et les soumises se marient parfois, » ajouta-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de son erreur et de pincer les lèvres. « Je ne parle pas de nous mais cela arrive. Je l'ai lu. »

« Ils avancent sur un fil très mince, Isabella. »

J'étais en colère face à cette discussion. Je n'aurais jamais ce genre de vie.

« Les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça le plus souvent. Ce n'est pas évident de concilier vie normal et ce que nous faisons. Comment expliquer à un enfant de dix ans la présence d'une salle de jeux ? »

Elle devait comprendre mon point de vue. Il n'était pas sain de mélanger les deux styles de vie. C'était un mensonge. On ne pouvait plus agir de la même manière après l'arrivée d'enfants. On ne pouvait plus agir de la même manière en vivant vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept avec sa soumise. Elle ne voudrait pas être dominée tout le temps comme je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un me soit soumis tout le temps.

Comment travailler pour y arriver ? Choisir des jours pour les scènes ? Le week-end, nous serions un dominant et sa soumise et la semaine nous serions Edward et Bella. Comment faire si l'un des deux n'est pas disposé un week-end ? Que faire si l'envie d'une scène se fait sentir en semaine pour l'un et pas pour l'autre ?

Peut-être que je me posais trop de question. Peut-être que c'était plus facile que je ne le pensais.

Je savais que quelques personnes que je connaissais voyaient leur soumis en dehors des scènes. Rose en faisait partie. Mais Rose, c'était Rose. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je ne sais pas comment Emmett gère ses vingt-quatre heures de vie avec elle.

Isabella n'avait plus rien dit. Alors je décidai de changer de sujet.

« Je vais parler à Jasper ce soir à vingt heures au club. Je veux que tu ailles chez toi. »

« Je veux être là, » me coupa-t-elle.

_Mon Dieu !_

« Isabella. Tu dois apprendre à tenir ta langue, » grondai-je. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de se détendre et de me faire savoir que j'avais gagné.

Elle allait être difficile à former.

« Tu ne seras pas là ce soir. Compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

**Note de l'auteur**** : Il n'est pas rare qu'un dominant épouse sa soumise. Ici, c'est juste la manière de penser d'Edward. Il n'a pas peur du mariage à cause de sa position de dominant. Il pense ne pas pouvoir rendre heureux une femme. Il utilise son rôle de dom comme raison. **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Il était sept heures quarante-cinq et je tentais de ma calmer. Je venais d'arriver au Club après avoir déposé Bella près de sa voiture qu'elle avait laissée sur le parking vendredi soir. Nous nous étions dit au revoir et je marchais maintenant ver mon malheur.

J'étais fatigué à force de penser aux différentes manières de lui dire. Je pouvais tout simplement lui dire ou bien alors, tourner autour du pot. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais le faire. J'entrai et me dirigeai directement vers mon bureau sans même regarder vers le bar. S'il était ici, il allait devoir attendre que je sois prêt.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, Sam m'attendait.

Que faisait-il dans mon bureau ? Personne n'y venait sans y être invité sauf Isabella, vendredi.

Je devais afficher mon meilleur visage. Sam était un dominant important. De plus, il était intéressé dans l'affaire de mon Club. Et dans ce cas, aucune amitié n'entrait en ligne de compte. Il pouvait me faire des soucis.

« Bonjour, Edward, » me salua-t-il amusé.

« Bonjour. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes dans mon bureau ? »

« Oh, je voulais juste vous poser des questions sur votre soumise, Bella. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

J'hochai la tête en me dirigeant vers le fauteuil derrière mon bureau.

« Son nom est bien Bella Swan ? Est un hasard ? »

« Oui, son nom est bien Swan. Et oui, c'est la sœur jumelle de Jasper. »

Il sembla surpris. Il devait être choqué que j'ai pris une soumise qui soit la sœur de Jasper. J'avais l'habitude de choisir en dehors de mon cercle d'ami.

« Il connait ta relation avec _sa sœur_ ? » demanda-t-il en accentuant sa phrase de geste.

« Je dois le rejoindre pour boire un verre avec lui dans cinq minutes en fait. Nous en parlerons, » répondis-je indifférent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte de ma nervosité.

« Edward. Tu ne devrais pas attiré d'ennui sur le Club surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi avec ta soum… » Commença-t-il.

« Il n'y a aucun ennui, Sam. Jasper et moi sommes de vieux amis. Et justement, il s'agit de ma soumise et avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi et les autres doms, je fais ce que je veux. »

Il resta indifférent. « Je ne m'incline devait personne, ni Tanya, ni aucun autre doms et il est hors de question que je que je sois différent avec _cette fille_ qui n'est même pas formée. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais t'incliner devant qui que ce soit. Tu ne dois même pas t'incliner devant moi. La plupart des Doms ici, savent me respecter. Je sais qu'elle est inférieur à toi mais elle n'est pas inférieur à ta soumise. »

C'est l'enfer.

Je savais déjà ce qui allait suivre.

« Je veux une réunion. Que les choses soient claires. Tu n'es pas venu une seul fois durant le week-end. C'est une première et je suis sûr que cette fille en est la raison. »

« Tu demandes une réunion ? Nous n'en avons pas eu depuis longtemps. Mais j'espère que vous ne pensez pas, toi et les autres doms que vous pouvez me dire ce que je dois faire.

« Je ne pense rien de la sorte, Edward. Mais je veux que ce lieu reste tel que nous le connaissons. » Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Ne pas venir un week-end, n'était rien. De plus, il savait que former une soumise prenait du temps. Donc je serai moins présent.

« Que ce passe-t-il vraiment, Sam ? » questionnai-je pour en venir au cœur du problème.

Il soupira. « Nous ne pensons pas que former une soumise soit une bonne chose pour toi en ce moment, Edward, » expliqua-t-il doucement. « Avec les prochains évènements du Club qui arrivent, tu…. » Je le coupai au milieu de sa phrase. Je voyais rouge et j'aurais pu le frapper.

« Ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que tu ne veux pas d'une soumise inexpérimentée lors des festivités et des prochains évènements ? »

« Eh bien….plus ou moins. C'est surtout le fait que tu dois être plus souvent ici. »

« Ok pour la réunion. Mais c'est ma vie Sam. Et personne ne me dira quoi faire dans mon Club. »

Ma magnifique assistante, Tamora entra dans le bureau, nous interrompant. Elle arborait toujours un regard lubrique en entrant dans mon bureau. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait.

« Monsieur Cullen. Jasper Swan vous attend au bar. » Elle nous regarda Sam et moi, les sourcils levés. L'air devait être électrique dans la pièce.

Reprenant mes esprits, je lui répondis. « Merci. Dites-lui que j'arrive dans un instant. » Elle pivota et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je me retournai vers Sam.

« Au revoir, Sam. J'ai d'autres questions à régler. Dites à Tamora qu'une réunion est programmée. » Il hocha la tête et sortit sans rien ajouter.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me levai. Ce qui allait suivre ne correspondait pas vraiment à mon idée d'un agréable apéritif. Je décidai finalement qu'il était temps de lui faire face comme un homme. Je descendis et allait droit vers lui. J'hésitai à sortir du Club mais si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne pourrai jamais aller jusqu'au bout.

Je voulais Bella et la seule façon d'être un bon Doms était de me sortir Jasper de la tête et de résoudre ce souci.

« Hey, Edward, » m'interpela-t-il en me tirant de mes pensées. Je m'installai et bu une gorgée de la bière qui m'attendais déjà.

« Doucement, mec. Elle peut pas être si mauvaise que ça, » plaisanta-t-il.

_Seigneur, qu'il n'en parle pas ainsi !_

« Hum. »

« Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends. Je pensais juste que nous étions très ouverts sur ce sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas partager des informations avec toi. C'est juste que je ne sois pas sûr que tu veuilles en entendre parler. »

Je sais que moi, je ne voudrais pas entendre parler que tu fouettes ma sœur.

« Filles sexy, des chaînes, la servitude, je connais tout ça. Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas entendre plus ? » Rit-il. « Je ne veux pas être un dominant mais je trouve ces trucs impressionnants. _»_

Arrêtons avant qu'il ne commence vraiment à parler de ce que je fais à sa sœur.

« Jasper, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose, » commençai-je. Je jouais avec ma bouteille de bière en tentant de ne pas le laisser me regarder dans les yeux. « Tu ne vas pas être content sur moi mais j'ai besoin que tu saches. »

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire avant de l'apercevoir. Elle était venue alors que je lui avais interdit. Elle m'avait désobéi.

Je me sentais comme un nouveau Dom.

Je voulais l'attraper et la ramener chez elle. Je ne pouvais croire qu'elle m'avait ouvertement désobéi. Elle s'avançait vers nous avec un regard d'excuse sur le visage. Elle allait sentir son cul longtemps quand j'en aurais fini avec elle. seulement cette fois, ce serait fait correctement avec les mots de sécurité.

Jasper la vit arriver.

« Qu'est-ce ? » cria-t-il. Il était choqué et je le serais aussi, si j'étais à sa place_._

Isabella venait d'arriver à notre hauteur.

« Izzy B, mais que fais-tu ici ? » s'énerva-t-il en la saisissant par le bras. J'observai la salle autour de nous pour vérifier que personne ne nous regardait. La plupart des Doms que je connaissais se trouvaient sur notre droite. Si le ton montait, ils nous entendraient.

Ce serait un argument de plus pour eux lors de la réunion.

« Isabella, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans mon bureau pendant que Jasper et moi discutons ? »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

Je soupirai. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de nous en sortir. Au moment où je pensais que la situation ne pouvait être pire, Alice apparut.

Je vis qu'elle comprenait la situation. Elle fit quelques pas en arrières.

_Très bonne idée petite sœur. Je ne veux pas que tu participe à cette lutte._

« Putain. Quelqu'un va-t-il daigner me répondre, » vociféra-t-il.

_C'est le moment._

« Jasper. Elle est ma nouvelle soumise. » Les mots avaient à peine quitté ma bouche qu'une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau de ma mâchoire. Je m'affalai au sol.

Il m'avait frappé. Jasper m'avait frappé.

Je vis du coin de l'œil la plupart des dominants, debout, regardant le spectacle que nous leur donnions. J'étais heureux que Rose et Emmett ne soient pas présents. La musique s'était éteinte. Voilà la scène que j'avais dite éviter à Sam avait eu lieu.

Je regardai Jasper, rouge de colère et retenu au bar par Bella et Alice.

« Calme-toi, Jasper. C'est mon frère ! » Hurla Alice en le poussant pour le faire assoir sur un tabouret. « Soyons adulte, putain. S'il te plait ! »

« Exactement. Je suis un adulte et Edward aussi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait violé, » intervint Bella.

« Ta gueule, Bella. Tu n'es pas une soumise. Tu es une fille indépendante. Ce n'est pas toi. » Jasper tourna la tête vers moi. « Et toi, » cria-t-il en me désignant. Si notre amitié veut dire quelque chose pour toi, tu arrêterais tout avant de blesser ma petite sœur. »

« J'ai trois minutes de plus que toi, » râla Bella.

Il avait raison. Je devrais faire mieux les choses. J'aurais dû rester loin d'elle. Mais je la voulais. Je pensais qu'elle était la prochaine étape vers mon bonheur. Si elle n'était pas ma soumise, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais_._

Je voulais prendre soin d'elle. Elle était tout ce que je recherchais chez une soumise. J'aimais le fait qu'elle soit têtue. Le fait qu'elle ne se prosterne pas devant tout ce que je dis ou fait. Elle était différente des autres. Elle savait se soumettre pour moi mais elle avait ses limites de ce qu'elle voulait ou ne pas faire. J'étais persuadé qu'à la fin de son apprentissage, elle serait une bonne soumise. Mais sa formation prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

_La bonne formation, Edward._

Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis un con mais je ferai mieux.

Jasper avait raison. Je finirai par lui faire du mal. Non seulement à cause de sa désobéissance, de la peine de ce week-end où j'ai merdé mais parce que je ne pouvais pas la rendre heureuse tout le temps comme dans la salle de jeux ce matin. Je ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'elle voudrait. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je ne pourrais jamais envisager de me marier avec elle. Dans quelques années, quand j'en aurais assez d'elle, je la jetterai comme les autres_._

Non pas parce que c'est ce que font les doms mais parce que c'est ce que je fais en tant qu'homme. Je n'étais jamais heureux longtemps avec quelqu'un_._

« Je ne peux pas, » déclarai-je. Je sentais le sang couler de mon nez suite au coup de Jasper.

Je ne voulais pas le frapper.

« Putain, mais arrêtes, Jasper, » cria Bella en s'interposant entre lui et moi et venant se placer à mes côtés. Je vis Tamora de l'autre côté de la salle, un téléphone portable à la main, prête à appeler les flics. Je secouai la tête pour lui interdire de le faire. Elle acquiesça et rangea le portable dans sa poche.

« Toutes ces choses dont nous avons parlés…Toute cette merde de dominant, » cracha-t-il en pleurant. « Tu vas….le faire à ma sœur ? »

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête.

« Bella, comment as-tu pu finir ici. Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

« C'est moi qui l'ai amené, » répondit ma sœur en s'approchant de Bella et moi.

Jasper avait l'air malade. « Tu as fait ça ? Comment as-tu pu ? C'est ma sœur. »

« Il est ce qu'elle a besoin, » répliqua Alice d'un air las. « Je sais qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ce qu'on a besoin. Edward m'a montré que pour être heureux tous les moyens sont bons. C'est un homme bon. Il ne peut pas contrôler la façon dont il se sent et Isabella non plus. Ils sont ce qu'ils ont besoin, » ajouta-t-elle dans un soupire.

« Je suis fière de mon frère et je suis fière de Bella pour avoir le cran d'affronter les gens qui ne les comprennent pas. »

Elle avait dit qu'elle était fière de moi, mais c'était moi qui étais fier d'elle. Fier de la manière dont elle était ouverte à mon monde, fier de la manière dont elle était amoureuse de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré le fait que ma bouche me faisait souffrir. Je regardai Bella pour voir ce qu'elle pensait du discours de ma sœur mais elle était mal à l'aise et regardait ses mains.

« Mais, elle n'est pas une soumise, bordel ! » s'égosilla Jasper. Alice soupira et leva les yeux.

Jasper ne croyait pas qu'elle soit une soumise ? Et bien moi, je suis sûr que ma mère ne pense pas que je sois un dominant. Elle en tomberait de haut.

« S'il te plait, Jasper arrête, » supplia Bella avec des yeux larmoyants. « Ne réagit pas ainsi. J'ai besoin de ça ! »

« Pourquoi, Isabella ? Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux ne semblant pas savoir quoi répondre.

« C'est ainsi. _»_

Savait-elle pourquoi ? Elle devait savoir pourquoi. Je savais pourquoi j'avais besoin d'être un dominant.

Jasper leva les mains de défaite.

« Peu importe. Restez ensembles. Et Alice avec vous. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Alice s'élança à sa suite et agrippa son bras et l'appelant.

« Non, Jasper. Ne fais pas ça. »

Je les observais et vis Jasper briser le cœur de ma sœur.

« Tu as choisi ton camp, » cracha-t-il en dégageant les mains de ma sœur et quittant le Club.

Je regardai autour de moi. Tous nous observaient toujours.

« Allons dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait. » ordonnai-je en tenant mon nez.

Comment faire face à tout cela ? Bella m'avait désobéi. Jasper me haïssait. Alice avait le cœur brisé. J'avais une foule de dominant en colère autour de moi.

Par où commencer _? _


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Je regardai autour de moi et vis que tout le monde nous regardait encore.

« Allons dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait, » demandai-je en tenant mon nez.

Comment faire face à tout cela ? Ce n'était pas une bonne image pour les dominants et les soumises présents. Bella m'avait désobéi. Jasper me haïssait. Le cœur d'Alice était brisé et j'avais une foule de dominants en colère à ma droite.

« Par où commencer ?

J'attrapai Bella et Alice et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Je n'avais pas besoin d'augmenter le côté dramatique de la situation. Plus nous resterions ici, pire ce serait. Pendant que nous avancions vers l'escalier, je pouvais entendre Alice pleurer doucement et mon cœur se brisa pour elle. Je savais que tout finirait par s'arranger pour Jasper et Bella car ils étaient frère et sœur. Mais je doutais pour Alice.

Et pour moi _? _

Cela n'allait pas être simple avec Jasper. J'avais brisé sa confiance en mille morceaux en baisant sa sœur. J'avais piétiné son « code d'honneur ». Et cette pensée me fit sourire. J'étais heureux. Avec Bella, nous vivions ce que nous voulions et personne ne se dressera en travers de notre chemin.

Mais les souvenirs courraient dans ma tête. C'était comme si je visionnais un film avec Jasper et moi comme acteurs. Je me remémorais toutes nos nuits, toutes les filles et toutes les fois où je lui avais sauvé les fesses lui évitant même la prison. J'avais peut-être perdu son amitié mais si je devais revivre la dernière heure, je ne changerais rien. Je referais les mêmes choses.

Enfin, sans Alice et Bella intervenant en bas.

Dès que nous fumes en sécurité dans mon bureau, je me tournai vers Bella_._

« Isabella. Mais que fais tu là, bordel ? » Demandai-je sentant la colère me gagner. Elle n'aurait pas dû être au milieu de tout cela. Je lui avais dit de rester en dehors_. _

Elle ne répondit pas, regarda ses mains et secoua la tête. Son attitude me faisait royalement chier.

Il me faudra trouver une peine pour cet agissement.

« Vendredi, tu apprendras où est ta place. Nous passerons le week-end à t'apprendre à écouter ce que je te dis et à le faire ! » Dès que ces mots sortirent de ma bouche, Alice se leva pour défendre son amie.

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir ! » Cela nechange rien. La seule personne qu'elle doit écouter c'est moi et non Alice_. _

« Là n'est pas le problème, Alice. Je lui avais dit de ne pas venir et il aurait été préférable que tu restes en dehors de ça. » Je bouillonnais face à elle.

« J'ai dû la convaincre. Elle m'avait dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne. »

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Dois-je toujours la punir ? Je n'avais jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de problème, ni à hésiter sur une punition pour une soumise. J'attrapai la main d'Alice et l'emmenai de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bella n'avait pas à entendre la suite.

« Tu savais que j'allais devoir la punir ? » lui demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Alice secoua la tête.

« Ok, ça va. Mais la prochaine fois que je lui dirai quelque chose qu'elle ne doit pas faire, reste en dehors. Compris ? »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Très bien. »

J'avais parlé plus fort afin que Bella sache que la conversation était terminée. Elle pouvait s'en aller maintenant. C'était la meilleure solution pour elle comme pour moi. Je ne voulais pas une répétition de la soirée de vendredi.

_Tu repenses à ton mensonge !_

Mais non, mais si je devais la punir à nouveau, je devais lui dire qu'elle peut utiliser ses mots avant. Sinon, elle comprendrait que j'avais menti.

_Oh, tu essayes de te couvrir pour sauver ton cul ?_

Toi, va te faire foutre_. _

Bon maintenant, je me parle à moi-même. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Les deux côtés de ma tête devaient se mettre d'accord et rapidement.

Je reportai mon attention sur les filles. Alice semblait aller mieux qu'il y a cinq minutes mais je savais qu'elle pleurerait beaucoup une fois seule. Elle n'a jamais voulu montrer ses faiblesses en public contrairement à moi. J'avais détruit la vie d'Alice. J'avais résolu mon problème en parlant avec Jasper et réduit mes états d'âme mais en contrepartie, j'avais créé des soucis à tout le monde autour de moi.

Je fis le tour de mon bureau et appuyaisur l'interphone.

« Oui, Monsieur Cullen ? » Répondit Tamora.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de glace et d'une serviette. » Mon visage devait être nettoyé.

« Oui, Monsieur Cullen**. **Monsieur ! Madame Cullen désire vous voir, » se dépêcha-t-elle de dire avant que je ne puisse l'interrompre. Je pouvais entendre Rosalie marmonner et jeter des trucs dans la salle d'attente. Je me doutais qu'on l'appellerait. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide.

Je soupirais au moment où Tamora m'apportait la glace et la serviette. Cela me laissait deux minutes de plus avant que Rose n'entre dans mon bureau. Rosalie ne venait vraiment me parler que quand il y avait un souci.

Je levai les yeux et remarquai qu'Alice et Bella étaient toujours debout près de la porte. Elles avaient certainement l'intension de s'en aller mais il était préférable que je discute avec Rose devant témoin.

« Asseyiez-vous, » ordonnai-je en souriant.

Elles prirent place côté à côte sur le divan. Bella se mit à rougir se rappelant certainement la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris place sur ce fauteuil. Mon sourire s'élargit aussi.

Alice me fixait, le visage inquiet.

« Rose va venir maintenant ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Son inquiétude aurait pu me faire rire mais connaissant Rosalie, elle avait raison d'avoir des craintes.

« Oui et c'est pour cela que vous restez. J'ai besoin de témoins. »

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire qu'elle stoppa rapidement en voyant le regard d'Alice. Je m'apprêtai à réprimander Bella en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de se moquer quand Rose déboula dans mon bureau.

Elle haletait comme un animal. Elle aurait pu me faire peur, ainsi.

Elle s'avança vers mon bureau en trois enjambées, un rictus sur ses lèvres. Une fois face à moi, elle tapa sur la table faisant sauter des cubes de glace hors du bol et me jeta la serviette au visage.

Elle recula et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine_. _

_Nous y sommes !_

« De tous les endroits que tu connais, il fallait que tu invites le frère super protecteur de ta soumise, ici, au bar. Devant tout le monde ! »

_Ne ris pas Edward._

J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a même pas vu que nous n'étions pas seuls.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en me regardant attentivement. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, putain ? »

Je la regardais pendant qu'elle parlait car rien ne la ferait taire maintenant qu'elle était lancée.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir nettoyer ton gâchis maintenant. »

« Quel gâchis ? »

C'était juste une bagarre de bar. Je n'avais pas déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale.

« C'était une simple bagarre. »

Rosalie me stoppa en levant ses mains devant elle.

« Et bien, cette …bagarre a le mérite d'avoir remporté une réunion. »

« Sam est déjà venu aujourd'hui me demander une réunion. Donc, rien de neuf, » répliquai-je en essuyant le sang sur mon visage avec la serviette.

« Oh, vraiment ? Très bien cher frère. Sais-tu aussi qu'il la veut dans une heure ? » Rose sourit voyant ma bouche chuter.

Putain de merde_. _

« Comment va-t-il réunir tout le monde en moins d'une heure ? » questionnai-je.

« Uniquement les doms. Et il n'en faut que dix ayant plus de six mois dans le club. »

Elle inclina la tête en me regardant.

« Il se trouve que neuf des dix nécessaires étaient déjà présents quand tu as fait ton petit spectacle. La plupart sont membres depuis l'ouverture. Et maintenant que je suis là, nous pouvons commencer. Mais je pense que tout le monde attend un peu avant de venir se présenter. Ca ne sera pas une petite réunion. »

Je soupirai.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi, frangin. C'est toi qui as établi les règles. »

Je l'ai ignorée. « Tous les dix ? » Cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Rosalie se pencha sur mon bureau en s'appuyant sur ses mains.

« Ouais ! Personne n'est heureux de ce qu'il vient de se passer mais ils veulent savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé. Ils vont certainement vouloir se débarrasser du problème, » chuchota-t-elle en se tournant vers Isabella.

_Bon ok, elle savait qu'elles étaient présentes._

« Ils n'ont pas à choisir mes soumises pour moi, Rose. Ils n'ont pas à me dicter ma conduite. » Je ricanai.

Je ne suis pas fâché contre Rose mais le fait qu'ils essayent de me forcer la main me met en colère.

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais ils peuvent l'empêcher de venir au club. Ils peuvent aussi lui interdire l'accès aux jeux et évènements. T'obliger à venir seul. »

Rosalie souriait.

« C'est pour cela qu'ils veulent les dix voix. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont invité les autres aujourd'hui. »

J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient comme problème avec Bella. Ok, elle n'était venue que deux fois et à chaque fois, il y avait eu un souci. La première fois s'était terminée chez moi avec Bella pour la punir car elle avait brisé la règle du silence. Et la suivante, j'avais reçu des coups de poing. Pourtant, j'avais vu bien pire avec des soumises formées et je n'avais jamais convoqué de réunion pour mauvais comportement. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui chercher misère et étais plutôt facile à vivre.

Je n'ai jamais usé de mon statut au sein du club mais les autres dominants, si. Cet endroit tournait bien. Si j'avais voulu avoir un grade, je me serais enrôlée dans l'armée. Mais eux, ils voulaient de l'ordre et je devais rester pacifique face à eux. Ils voulaient jouer…alors jouons. Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées en avançant vers la table basse devant Isabella.

« Et toi ! » apostropha-t-elle Bella.

« J'espère que tu es satisfaite de la manière dont le choses évoluent. Tu devrais avoir honte. Tu devrais sortir la tête de ton cul et regarder autour de toi. Edward a des gens à ses côtés qui surveillent tous ces faits et gestes. Chacun de tes mouvements sont ses mouvements. »

« Rose, » la prévins-je.

« C'est bon, Edward, » murmura Bella « Elle a raison. Je vais m'améliorer. »

« Bien sûre que j'ai raison, » répondit Rosalie avec un sourire froid. « Si tu veux être une soumise normale, tu devrais choisir un dominant normal. Edward est tout sauf cela. »

« « Oh, Rose, redescend de ton piédestal, » plaisanta Alice. « Edward n'est pas différent d'eux »

Pauvre Alice. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à Rosalie.

« Il est trop. Tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur lui. Tous attendent des réponses. »

Rose tape du pied comme un enfant de dix ans.

« Il doit montrer l'exemple et ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est pas acceptable. Tu ne connais rien à ce mode de vie. Même si tu avais une relation dominant-soumise, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre sans être membre de ce club. Nous agissons différemment des autres. Nous avons des rangs, un sens du respect et des règles à respecter. Nous ne sommes pas des baiseurs fous qui voulons nous montrer, peu importe ce que tu penses de nous. »

_Quel beau discours pro-club._

Alice secoua la tête. Elle pourrait dire ce qu'elle veut, Rose continuerait à prétendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas très important pour l'instant, » intervins-je. « Nous sommes ici et nous devons faire face. Je vais aller à la réunion et je te prie de la former. Le premier évènement n'est pas avant trois semaines. Cela me donne du temps. » Je soupirai avant de poursuivre.

« Donc, nous allons profiter de cet évènement. Lice, rentre à la maison avec Isabella et reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. Rose, je peux compter sur ton vote de soutien de sang. »

Elle me sourit.

« Bien sûr. Peu importe ce que je pense de vous et de tout le mal fait aujourd'hui. Tu es mon frère et mon sang. _» _

Je souris en hochant la tête. Je me levai et saluai Isabella en lui disant de garder leur cellulaire à portée de main. Je les appellerai pour leur donner des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Après leur départ, je me rendis à ma salle de bain attenante au bureau pour me changer et me nettoyer du sang séché. Je m'habillai et attendis.

Ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort, mais l'affaire était grave. Je voulais pouvoir amener Isabella ici. Je voulais l'avoir à mes côtés pour les fêtes ou évènements. Je voulais tout avec elle. Je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer sur ma soumise. Personne n'avait le droit de me dire ce que je devais faire ou ne pas faire_. _

Rosalie passa sa tête par la porte.

« Ils sont prêts. Ils n'attendent plus que toi. »


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Note de l'auteur**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous se demande pourquoi Edward se laisse faire par les autres doms ?**_

_**Ce n'est pas leur façon d'agir. Beaucoup de dominants ont mis de l'argent et du temps dans ce club. Et puis comment gérer une salle pleine d'hommes et de femmes dominants ensembles ? Il faut des règles. Et puis si Edward imposait trop ouvertement son avis, les autres déserteraient le club qu'il a construit et qui est son emploi. C'est toujours plus facile d'user de l'argent dans un endroit où son avis est pris en compte. C'est ainsi que réfléchissent les dominants. Edward est à la tête mais une réunion est demandée quand quelque chose qui ne plait pas se passe. Si c'était un autre dominant qui avait créé une telle scène, Edward aurait demandé lui-même une réunion. Il est le propriétaire mais il n'est pas au dessus des règles qu'il a lui-même mis en place.**_

_**Cette réunion est plus contre Isabella que contre Edward. Mais comme il est son dom, il doit s'expliquer devant les autres. La faute de Bella est la sienne par ricochait, comme là si bien dit Rose. Si Bella avait donné un coup à Emily, une soumise, Il devrait y répondre pour elle. Il a toujours payé pour ses erreurs ou celles de ses soumises.**_

**Chapitre 14**

J'affichai mon meilleur visage et suivis Rosalie dans la salle de réunion. Je ne devais pas leur montrer mon inquiétude. Ils étaient comme des chiens enragés quand il s'agissait du bien-être et du calme du club. Ils avaient peur des conséquences. Je pris place à la tête de la longue table. On se serait cru dans un mauvais film. Je vis quelques visages anonymes restés debout le long des murs. Je les observai, tentant de déterminer qui sera de mon côté.

Il y avait Rose, Tanya, Jacob, Alec et Paul. Je pouvais compter sur cinq personnes. Le reste, hésitait encore ou réfléchissait déjà à comment prendre ma place. Sam en tête.

Les visages des dominants qui étaient de son côté étaient moqueurs**.** A cet instant, j'ignorais si je sortirais vainqueur de cette réunion concernant ma soumise et ce que je voulais faire avec elle. Devrais-je me prosterner à leurs pieds ? Non, hors de question.

C'était mal parti. C'était la première fois que j'étais mal embarqué dans mon club avant ce jour.

L'enfant gâté en moi me criait que c'était injuste. Que j'étais au dessus des règles que j'avais établies. Qu'Isabella était au dessus des règles parce qu'elle était ma soumise.

Mais non.

Je n'étais pas au dessus des règles. Je ne pouvais pas mettre quiconque au dessus d'elles. C'est moi qui avais établi les rangs, l'ordre et les règles. A l'heure actuelle, si je devais le refaire, je n'ouvrirais pas ce club. J'aurais fait ce que mon père attendait de moi. J'aurais fait des études et j'aurais un vrai travail. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie d'adulte, le dominant en moi ne prédominait pas. Je voulais faire ce que je voulais sans me justifier. Je rêvais d'une vie normale comme les autres dominants. Comme les autres doms vivaient normalement. Je reportai mon attention sur Sam. Quand tout serait fini, nous redeviendrons des amis, comme si de rien n'était.

Je ne me souvenais pas de quand tout était parti de travers. Je ne me souvenais pas quand cette pratique avait cessé de me faire plaisir. Rien ne m'avait jamais fait plaisir longtemps. Je m'entourais de jolies choses uniques mais elles n'attiraient pas mon attention longtemps.

Une fille que j'avais connue m'a dit un jour que personne ne pourrait jamais me rendre heureux. J'avais rompu avec elle après sept mois. Sept mois d'amour sincère mais je m'étais ennuyé. Elle m'avait dit que je tenais le monde à une hauteur impossible à atteindre.

Je n'avais jamais repensé à ce qu'elle m'avait dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant, je la croyais. Elle avait raison. Je voudrais revenir en arrière.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Tamora qui posa un verre d'eau devant moi. Sam lança la réunion. Ce n'était rien de plus ni moins qu'un combat de mâle alpha entre Sam et moi.

« Nous avons tous une idée de la raison de cette réunion et nous regrettons sa précipitation, » commença-t-il. « Monsieur Cullen s'est heurté à quelques problèmes avec sa nouvelle soumise et je pense que nous devons aborder ce sujet le plus rapidement possible. »

Dieu bénisse Jacob de prendre la porale à sa suite.

« Nous rencontrons tous des problèmes avec nos nouvelles soumises. C'est normal. Elle est inexpérimentée. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu par-ci, par-là, elle ne connaissait rien au début de sa relation. Il travaille avec un nouveau-né en quelque sorte. »

Rose renifla en entendant son commentaire.

« Un nouveau-né, bien dit, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » répliqua Aro ensuite. Sa remarque me surprit car je ne l'avais pas vu. Il se tenait de l'autre côté de la salle et ça me bouleversa. Aro m'avait formé durant ma première année de soumission. Il devrait me soutenir. Il savait comment dresser une soumise et savait que certaines présentaient des difficultés.

« Edward est un merveilleux dominant et elle devrait être sous son contrôle. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ce court lapse de temps. Edward est un lion et cet _agneau_ n'a pas appris sa place. »

Je grognai quand j'entendis Aro comparer Bella à un agneau. Elle était tout sauf cela. Ils reportèrent tous les attentions sur moi. S'ils avaient connu les fautes que j'avais faites avec elle, ils m'auraient sorti de cette pièce pour me punir eux-mêmes.

Alec, posté à mes côtés souffla.

« Avez-vous déjà vu cette fille, Aro ? C'est une diablesse. Et Edward est un brave homme, » plaisanta-t-il ce qui me fit sourire. J'aimais beaucoup l'humour d'Alec mais il ne parvint pas à dérider l'assistance.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, » renchérit-Rosalie. « Elle s'est très bien comportée. J'ai eu le plaisir de la rencontrer il y a moins d'une heure et elle était des plus respectueuse. C'est vrai qu'elle est liée à Edward par d'autres liens que ceux du club car ils ont des amis extérieurs en communs. Elle est la sœur d'un ami d'Edward qui vient beaucoup ici et qui est très proche de lui. Elle sait être la cause de la scène d'aujourd'hui mais j'ai confiance quand je dis que le problème est résolu ce soir. »

« Jasper Swan ? » demanda un anonyme.

« Oui, » répondit Rose en hochant la tête. Elle déplaçait le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise en faisant glisser les roues de droite à gauche. « Jasper Swan est le frère de Isabella. »

« « La sœur de Jasper ! » s'esclaffa Jacob.

Avant que je puisse rire ou lui dire de se taire, Sam reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas important si le drame est résolu ou non. Nos jeunes dominants et soumis ont pu voir la scène de ce soir, » s'écria-t-il sous les acquiescements des autres. Il fit une pause avant de reprendre en élevant la voix.

« La question est d'interdire la présence de Isabella Swan au club et lors des différents évènements qui y sont liés. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre. Certains murmuraient leur accord, d'autres hochaient simplement la tête et d'autres parlaient de déloyauté. J'avais réussi à rester calme durant toute sa tirade. Chacun discutait de ce qui s'était dit sans me prêter attention.

Je frappai fortement mon poing sur la table dans un bruit violent, ramenant le silence. Tous pivotèrent pour me regarder.

« Je pense ne pas avoir encore eu l'occasion de m'expliquer, Messieurs, » déclarai-je en soupirant tandis que mes mains passaient mes cheveux désordonnés. « Vous avez tous raison d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle est sage et disciplinée lorsqu'elle est seule avec moi ou en petit groupe mais lorsque nous sommes en grand nombre, elle confond ce qu'elle peut ou ne pas faire. »

Sam voulut reprendre la parole mais je le stoppai en levant la main devant lui.

« Tu vas m'écouter et tu pourras parler quand j'aurai fini. Il reste trois semaines avant que ne débutent les premiers évènements de cette fin d'années et les fêtes. Je peux finir son apprentissage pendant ce délai. »

Ce fut Aro qui parla en premier et non Sam.

« Edward ! Tu n'auras pas trois semaines complètes de travail avec elle. Nous savons tous que tu ne laisses pas vivre tes soumises avec toi. Et trois week-ends avec seulement quelques heures de jeux ne seront pas suffisants. Surtout que ce n'est même pas vraiment des scènes puisqu'elle ne connait encore rien et que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi. »

J'approuvai de la tête et il poursuivit.

Tu ne peux pas prétendre lui donner un apprentissage suffisant en si peu de temps. Surtout si déjà, elle a des difficultés avec l'écoute. J'ai foi en toi mais je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour le club. »

Un dominant dont j'ignorais le nom intervint.

« Il devrait avoir sa chance de prouver le contraire. Monsieur Cullen a toujours été là pour nous quand nous avions des questions et nous avons confiance en lui et ses réponses. C'est à notre tour de lui faire confiance. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais je fus plus rapide que lui.

« Aro a raison. Le temps est très court. Nous pouvons programmer une réunion ultérieurement pour discuter des progrès d'Isabella et revoir ses droits à venir ou non ici. »

_Je vais le faire !_

« Je vais la faire vivre avec moi, » lâchai-je en regardant autour de moi. Pouvais-je le faire ? En serais-je capable ? J'avais déjà autorisé mon lit et maintenant c'était toute la maison. Je devais être fou !

Rose et Jacob m'observaient, bouche ouverte. Ils savaient que c'était contraire à mes propres règles. Mais c'est les miennes et elles sont faites pour être adaptées.

Aro me sortit de mes pensées en reprenant la parole.

« Et bien, ce problème semble réglé. S'il travaille un peu avec elle tous les jours alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas bien se comporter en public pour quelques heures à la fois. »

Quelques heures à la fois ? Je commençais à comprendre où cela me menait. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce que les autres doms pensaient. Ils voudraient savoir ce que je ressens pour Isabella.

Sam avait perdu et il le savait. Mais il devait ressortir la tête haute sans s'opposer à mes supporters. Sinon, il ressortirait humilié. Il regarda ses mains et soupira.

« Je ne vois aucun problème mais si elle manque encore de respect à l'un d'entre nous ou à toi, nous nous réunirons à nouveau. »

« Je ne peux qu'accepter cela, » approuvais-je.

Rose releva les yeux de la contemplation de ses ongles.

« Bon, tout est en ordre alors ? Tout le monde est d'accord pour laisser une chance à Edward d'apprivoiser son agneau ? » Sa remarque la fit rire.

La salle se détendit au son de son rire. Rosalie était une vraie harpie mais très peu d'hommes lui résistaient et restaient en désaccord avec elle. Chacun hocha la tête en regardant autour de lui. Tout le monde sauf Sam. Il Ressemblait à un enfant gâté parfois.

« Alors, je vais prendre congé, » annonçai-je en me levant. « Rien ne sert à gaspiller le peu de temps que j'ai. »

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je devais déménager Isabella. Mais je ne pouvais pas envisager de dormir avec elle dans le même lit durant trois semaines. Je devais adapter et trouver des règles de base pour une bonne cohabitation avant d'arriver à la maison.

Je devais le faire de la bonne façon cette fois-ci.

Si j'arrivais à le faire de la bonne façon, ces trois semaines pouvaient être géniales.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre15**

Dès que je regagnai ma Volvo, j'appelai Alice et Isabella pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Je les informai que je serai chez elles quelques heures plus tard pour venir chercher Isabelle. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire alors je me rendis dans le parc pour lui laisser le temps d'emballer ses affaires personnel. Je sortis un paquet de cigarettes de ma boîte à gants et sortis du véhicule. Je n'avais plus fumé depuis des mois mais pour une raison inconnue, j'en avais besoin.

_C'est là le drame, Edward _

_Fous-moi la paix._

Je me promenai sans but, regardant les passants et leurs chiens. J'observai leur vie normale, leurs copains normaux. Cela me fit du bien. Ici, tout était calme et noir contrairement à la ville où les gens bougeaient tout le temps et où tout restait éclairé toute la nuit. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici souvent avant d'ouvrir le Club. Mais ensuite, ma photo est apparue dans les magasines locaux et je ne pouvais plus me promener nulle part sans que l'on ne m'arrête pour me demander si j'étais bien Edward Cullen.

Je leur disais toujours la vérité espérant leur compréhension mais je ne récoltais que des mots de haine et de mépris.

J'eu subitement une envie de téléphoner à ma mère ou mon père. Je voulais rentrer à la maison pour un week-end. Il y avait trop longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus. J'avais bien communiqué avec ma mère par courriel ces dernières semaines ou lui répondais quand elle m'appelait.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je leur avais fait du tort. J'étais leur fils unique et je n'étais jamais près d'eux. Il était difficile d'être l'enfant du milieu. Vous êtes juste là. Ni le premier, ni le petit dernier. Juste là. Juste seul au milieu.

Je pourrais envisager d'y aller après ces trois semaines et après les festivités du Club. Peut-être même, pourrais-je emmener Isabella avec moi. Ma mère s'inquiète toujours que je ne vois personne. Ce serait bien qu'elle rencontre ma famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie qu'elle les connaisse.

Je jetai ma cigarette au sol et regagnai ma voiture. J'étais resté plus de deux heures au parc. Isabella ne devait emballer que quelques vêtements, ça n'avait pas du prendre autant de temps.

Tout en conduisant vers chez elle je repensais à Jasper. Les choses allaient mal se passer entre nous pendant un certain temps. Même si je pensais qu'il pourrait me pardonner, cet incident restera toujours entre nous. La dispute avait été violente. Il m'avait frappé deux fois. Il acceptait ma vie et mon monde mais ne pouvait accepter que je baise sa sœur_._

Nous ne pourrions plus revenir en arrière comme avant. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'oublier et d'avancer avec Isabella.

Par contre, pour Alice et Jasper, je n'avais aucune idée concernant leur avenir. Pourra-t-il oublier qu'elle ait pris parti pour son frère ?

Je me rendis à l'appartement d'Isabella et me garai à côté de la voiture d'Alice. J'inspirai quelques fois avant de sortir**. **Je n'eus pas besoin de frapper à la porte car Alice l'ouvrit avant et me tira à l'intérieur.

« C'est une épave, » chuchota-t-elle en me conduisant au salon.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle vient d'essayer de téléphoner à Jasper mais le portable est éteint, » souffla-t-elle. Elle ne semblait pas triste mais très mécontente.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. S'il veut agir de la sorte, qu'il le fasse. S'il ne veut pas être avec moi parce que je soutiens Bella ou toi, qu'il en soit ainsi, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible en baissant les épaules.

Elle voulait garder pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait. Après notre départ, elle s'installerait certainement devant un vieux film noir et blanc, un pot de crème glacée pour pleurer toute la nuit. Ma sœur était ainsi.

Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas homosexuel ? Après toutes ces années à vivre avec Rosalie et Alice et m'inquiéter pour elles.

Nous arrivions dans le salon et sur le divan se tenait la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas gay.

De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et le téléphone reposait dans sa main. Je sentis une boule dans ma poitrine à cette vue. J'allai m'assoir à côté d'elle et la tirai contre moi dans une étreinte serrée.

« Tu veux en parler, Isabella ? » Murmurai-je en embrassant ses joues humides. Elle sentait un mélange de sel et de fraises.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Très bien, » répondis-je en m'écartant d'elle. « Prête pour partir ? »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Je lui essuyai les joues avec mes pouce avant de me lever et de la levai avec moi.

Nous dîmes au revoir à Alice. J'attrapai les trois gros sacs se trouvant à côté de la porte et les déposai dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je lui ouvris laportière. J'attendis d'être en route pour commencer à parler.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler maintenant, » murmurai-je en lui prenant la main. « Mais nous devons aborder certains points. » _  
_

Elle secoua la tête en regardant nos mains ensembles.

« Tu connais la raison pour laquelle tu viens habiter chez moi. J'ai besoin de te former avant que débutent les manifestations du Club qui ont lieu dans trois semaines. Une fois ces semaines de formation terminées, nous reprendrons notre rythme des week-ends et tu rentreras chez toi. »

Isabella acquiesça une fois de plus.

« Les règles doivent évidemment changer puisque tu vas vivre avec moi. »

_Nous y sommes_.

Laisser une soumise vivre avec moi était l'une des choses que j'avais dit ne jamais faire. Puisque je brise cette règle, je dois en mettre d'autres en place pour nous assurer de ne pas nous rapprocher de trop près.

« De un, je dois travailler. Donc tu pourras aller et venir à ta guise pendant cette période. Si je lis correctement ton questionnaire, tes cours se déroulent au moment où je travaille ? » L'interrogeai-je.

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Déjà une chose de moins à s'inquiéter. Je ne pensais pas être capable de devoir gérer sa présence pendant que je travaillais.

« Tu auras un jour de relâche pendant ta soumission. Ce sera le mercredi. Tu pourras sortir avec Alice, rester à la maison, regarder la télévision ou faire ce que bon te semble. Je suis très occupé et je ne peux m'occuper de toi en permanence. Tu pourras trouver à t'occuper le mercredi ? »

_Tu la veux aussi le mercredi. Tu ne vois pas clair Edward. Arrête de te mentir !_

_Mais faites donc taire cette maudite voix._

_Tu as juste peur de comment tu vas te sentir avec elle tous les jours._

J'ignorai le bavardage incessant de cette…conscience de malheur.

Je me tournai vers elle.

« Il te suffit d'être prête pour une scène ou ce que je veux à tout moment. C'est compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-elle en essuyant ses yeux avant de sortir.

_Très bien._

Une fois à l'intérieur, je posai ses valises dans ma chambre pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pourrait les y ranger. Je retournai vers la cuisine et me versai un verre de vin. Je m'adossaiau plan de travail et attendis que Bella m'y rejoigne_._

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps. Elle s'était changée et portait un ti shirt « Perfect Circle band » et un bas de survêtement gris. C'était mon groupe préféré et j'avais envie de lui poser des questions sur ses gouts musicaux mais je m'abstins. Je remarquai qu'elle portait un ordinateur portable Apple sous le bras.

Elle me regarda.

« Où puis-je le déposer ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu entres dans mon bureau. Il y a de la place dans le séjour, il y a un bureau que tu peux utiliser. »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne partit pas. Elle s'assit à la table et posa son ordinateur portable mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je me décidai à parler.

_Tu veux toujours parler avec elle._

« Ici, est l'un des endroit où tu peux parler librement, Isabella. Ne te l'avais pas dit ? » Lui demandai-je en regardant mon verre.

« Non, tu ne me l'as pas dit, Maître. »

« Il me semble avoir oublié beaucoup de choses avec toi, » chuchotai-je en soupirant. Merde, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça tout haut.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Je souris avant de boire une gorgée. Je me levai, me dirigeai vers ma veste pour y prendre mes cigarettes et le briquet. Je vis Isabella les regarder et lui ai tendu le paquet.

« Fumes-tu ? »

« Heu… »

Elle me regarda avant de reposer ses yeux sur le paquet.

« Non, je ne fume pas et j'ignorais que tu fumais. »

_Zut, pourquoi ai-je recommencé._

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu sais pas sur moi, Isabella, » répondis-je en allumant une cigarette.

« Elles te tueront, tu sais ! »

« C'est toi qui va me tuer, » plaisantai-je. « Ca va juste accélérer. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Sans raison. »

Je devais changer de sujet.

« As-tu faim ? » Demandai-je. Il était presque une heure du matin mais elle n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de manger.

« Un peu et toi ? » Quand elle vit que je la regardais en souriant, elle rougit.

« Pourquoi ne pas monter dans la chambre. Je vais apporter quelque chose. »

Alors que je pensais que son visage ne pouvait pas être plus rouge, elle me donna tord.

« D'accord. »

Je ris quand elle quitta la cuisine. Je sortis deux bols que je remplis de chocolat dans l'un et de fraises dans l'autre. Je les nettoyai puis je rejoignis ma chambre. Lorsque j'entrai, je vis Isabella au milieu du lit tout comme la première fois où je l'avais amené ici.

Je m'approchai et tirai la table de nuit jusqu'à un endroit que je pouvais l'atteindre facilement. Je déposai les bols dessus.

Je m'installai sur le lit derrière Isabella et lui fis faire demi-tour. Je pris le côté droite de son visage dans ma main et de l'autre, je dégageai les cheveux de son cou. Sans hésiter, je me mis à sucer là, où pulsait son pouls. Sa main s'accrocha à ma hanche me rapprochant. Je l'attirai et picorai ses lèvres. Sa bouche était chaude et douce contre la mienne_. _

« Tu as des lèvres parfaites, » murmurai-je contre elles. Isabella gémit. Je m'éloignai et attrapa une fraise que je plongeai dans le chocolat. Je l'approchai de ses lèvres et quand sa langue sortit pour la lécher, je la reculai et la mangeai moi-même. Isabella ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Qui a-t-il, mon amour ? » ricanai-je après avoir mangé le fruit.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et ludiquement, frappa mon épaule.

« C'est dur. »

Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai à nouveau. Après quelques secondes, je l'écartai légèrement gardant mes lèvres contre sa peau.

« Tu n'as pas idée de comment je peux être dur, Mademoiselle Swan, » grognai-je.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Humm, » fredonnai-je en léchant et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Vraiment. »

« Je vous prenais pour un gentilhomme, Monsieur Cullen, » me taquina-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ma poitrine.

« Vous pensiez mal. »

Sur ces mots, je saisis l'arrière de ses cuisses et d'un mouvement rapide, je la rejetai sur le lit. Je me retrouvai à genoux entre ses jambes. Je me penchai, saisis le bas de sa blouse entre mes deux mains et la soulevai afin d'embrasser son nombril. Levant les yeux, je vis qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Surpris, je me rassis. Après quelques minutes, j'osai la regarder.

« Souhaites-tu un fraise, Isabella ? » susurrai-je en appuyant ma tête sur la main. _  
_

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Cullen, **» **rit elle.

Je lui souris, pris une autre fraise et la trempai dans le chocolat avant de revenir vers elle. Je la frottai sur sa poitrine, laissant une trace de chocolat autour de ses mamelons et descendant vers son nombril. Le chocolat était complètement parti lorsque je portai la fraise à sa bouche.

« Et si je voulais du chocolat aussi, » râla-t-elle en riant.

« Et bien, ce chocolat était à moi. Tu n'as qu'à manger la fraise nature pour le moment. »

Sur ces mots, elle tendit le cou et la langue pour s'emparer de la fraise. Je fermai les yeux et gémis à la vue de sa langue rose, humide la saisissant. Et je me mis à penser à d'autres choses que celle-ci pourrait faire. Isabella saisit la fraise dans sa bouche, tirant mon pouce avec et faisant une légère succion.

Nous étions au moment où j'avais qu'une envie celle de lui arracher ses vêtements et m'enfuir au fond d'elle. Mais le jeu n'était pas fini. Je ne voulais pas être le seul à perdre mon contrôle.

Je le perdais déjà assez ces derniers temps. _  
_

« Si tu ne veux pas devoir sucer quelque chose de bien plus gros que mon pouce, j'arrêterais si j'étais à ta place, » murmurai-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle relâcha mon pouce avec un plop avant de répondre.

« Désolée. »

« Evidemment que tu l'es, » plaisantai-je.

Je me penchai et commençai à lécher le chemin laissé par le chocolat. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être extrêmement séduisante à mes yeux. Quand j'eu fini en arrivant sur ses pointes tendues, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à la lécher. Une de mes mains parcourut son corps jusqu'à son pantalon, vite suivie par l'autre. Une fois arrivée à leur place, je descendis le survêtement emportant son sous-vêtement avec sans que ma langue ne quitte sa peau. Je l'attrapai et nous fis basculer afin de l'avoir à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je me jetai immédiatement sur son cou tandis qu'elle jetait sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes épaules qu'elle tenait fermement. Mais malgré la douleur, je n'avais nullement l'intention d'arrêter. Je déménageai lentement vers le sud, restant coller à elle. Isabella renforça sa prise sur mes épaules. Quand j'atteins son mamelon, je dessinai des cercles avec ma langue. Je sentis les mains d'Isabella quitter mes épaules et se placer sur ma chemise qu'elle commença à déboutonner. Je me reculai pour la regarder. Elle était cramoisie, la bouche ouverte, sa langue caressant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu me rends fou. Je ne peux pas penser correctement… » Déclarai-je sans réfléchir.

Je venais de faire un lapsus. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela. Mais elle gémit en réponse alors je tentai de ne plus y penser_. _

_Tu ne vas pas durer très longtemps, Cullen. Bientôt, tu devras lui expliquer pourquoi tu ne peux pas être autre chose que son dominant. Et elle partira._

Je bloquai cette satanée voix. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Elle ne voudra pas me quitter.

Une fois, les boutons détachés, je l'aidai pour la retirer puis j'attendis, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Après quelques secondes d'attente, je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

_Tu as voulu prendre le relais, Isabella._

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Cela ressemblait à une question.

Je souris et repoussai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tout ce que tu veux et ce que je te dis de faire, » chuchotai-je en lui prenant la main et déposant un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci.

Elle hocha la tête et pris une profonde inspiration, ses mains s'attaquant à ma ceinture.

_Ok, nous venons d'apprendre qu'Isabella n'aime pas perdre de temps. _

Lorsque mon pantalon et mon boxer trouvèrent leur place sur le sol, la petite main d'Isabella se referma sur ma queue me caressant dans un va et vient doux. Après quelques mouvements, elle se souleva et descendit lentement m'enfournant en elle. Nous gémirent à l'unisson.

Isabella commença à se mouvoir sans perdre de temps. Au bout d'un moment, je dus la ralentir en lui saisissant les hanches. Ses mains se sont posées sur mon torse et me poussa pour m'allonger complètement.

Je soulevai le bassin du lit, accordant mes mouvements aux siens.

La pièce était remplie de soupirs et de gémissements. Lorsque nous étions entrés dans la chambre, je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir de relation avec elle. Je voulais lui parler, lui expliquer ce que j'avais fait et ce que nous ferions. Mais des mots que je n'avais jamais dits à une femme vinrent dans ma bouche. Je ressentis de l'amour. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je l'aimais mais les mots étaient dans ma tête. J'avais du mal à réfléchir alors que nos hanches se rencontraient et me faisaient ressentir des sensations jamais ressenties. Je n'avais pas souvent regardé mes soumises dans les yeux pendant nos jeux mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Isabella était différente et je m'en rendais compte maintenant. La vérité me foudroya alors que je n'avais pas le contrôle de moi-même.

Avais-je des sentiments pour Isabella ?


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Je me réveillai ce matin au son de l'alarme de mon réveil. La lumière s'infiltrait par la fenêtre me donnant une vue sur la pièce. Je réalisai alors que j'avais dormi dans ma chambre et qu'une forme était endormie à mes côtés. Elle était chaude et douce. Je regardai Isabella et les images de la nuit dernière me revinrent en mémoire. Je pensais avoir des sentiments envers Isabella. Je lui ai dit des choses que je n'avais jamais dites auparavant à une de mes soumises. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais mais il s'en était fallu de peu.

_Tu es parfaite…._

_Je ne peux pas penser quand tu es près de moi…_

_Je me sens bien près de toi…_

J'avais dit toutes ces choses et bien plus encore. J'avais bien failli aller trop loin. Je devais ignorer ce problème. Cela ne pouvait qu'amener des tas de problèmes.

Je la regardai à nouveau et du dos de la main, je dégageai les cheveux de son visage. Elle dormait calmement et ronflait légèrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu. Elle souriait dans son sommeil. Je me penchai vers elle pour picorer ses lèvres quand elle soupira et se mit à parler.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle.

Je pensai d'abord l'avoir réveiller et m'apprêtai à lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose quand elle soupira à nouveau. Elle prononça mon prénom.

Je ressentis ce sentiment dans ma poitrine. Celui-là même que j'avais décidé d'ignorer. Je gémis et sortis du lit. Il était bien trop tôt pour penser à mes sentiments envers elle. Je saisis un boxer propre et entrai dans la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtai devant le miroir, regardant mes cheveux en désordre et les cernes autour de mes yeux. Ils auront viré au noir d'ici à ce soir. Mon nez me faisait encore mal. Je me passai un peu d'eau froide sur le visage puis allumai la douche. J'entrai sous le jet, fermant les yeux et laissant les images de la nuit dernière envahir mon esprit.

J'entendis un déclic signalant l'ouverture de la porte. Puis elle se referma et je souris. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sente le corps d'Isabella derrière moi. Ses bras m'entourèrent. Je lui caressai doucement la main. J'étais encore ensommeillé mais je réussis à ouvrir les yeux.

Une des mains d'Isabella quitta mon corps et saisit le savon qu'elle fit mousser sur ma poitrine. Elle déposa le savon et déplaça ses mains sur mon torse, mes bras et mes épaules. Elle descendit ensuite plus bas et se saisit de ma virilité de ses deux mains savonneuses. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément en gémissant. J'étais bien réveillé à présent.

Je me retournai, retirai ses mains en l'enveloppant dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. J'embrassai son cou.

« Puis-je te dire quelque chose ? »

Isabella hocha la tête contre mon torse. Je souris et murmurai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu ronfles. _**»**_

« Non, c'est pas vrai, » répondit-elle en frappant mon épaule. Je l'écartai de moi, laissant une main sur son épaule et amenant l'autre sur mon torse.

« Tu es violente ! »

Je fis la moue déclenchant son rire. Elle m'attira à elle.

« Tu es drôle le matin. »

« Le manque de sommeil. Laisse moi une heure et je redeviens le trou du cul que tu connais, » répliquai-je contre son cou.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un connard. »

« Je sais, amour, je sais. » Je soupirai.

« Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ? »

« Qui d'autre va te faire à manger ? »

« Tu veux dire : qui d'autre va mettre le feu à ma maison ? » la taquinai-je.

Je me sentais léger pour une raison inconnue. Je ne pouvais pas définir le bon sentiment_**.**_

« C'était juste de la fumée, » se défendit-elle doucement avant de poursuivre. « Non, je suis debout car je dois partir pour l'école bientôt. »

Ah oui ! L'école !

« Très bien. »

Je regardai autour de moi avant de revenir sur elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu dans ma douche ? » plaisantai-je.

« Je peux partir, » déclara-t-elle avec humeur.

« Non ! »

Je la ramenai contre moi quand elle fit mine de s'éloigner.

« C'était une blague, Isabella. »

« Pourquoi m'appels-tu ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que j'embrassais son cou.

« Comment ? »

Voulait-elle vraiment parler de cela alors que je cajolais son cou ?

« Isabella… »

« Parce que c'est ton nom, » murmurai-je en tentant de la faire taire en passant ma langue sur son épaule et embrassant l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

« Heu….mais j'aime mieux Bella. »

« D'accord avec ce que tu dis, Isabella, » répondis-je en empaumant l'un de ses seins. Elle gémit.

« Bella, » répéta-t-elle haletante.

J'avais raison de l'appeler Isabella. Ca signifiait belle et elle devait être appelée ainsi. Bella était mignon mais son nom complet était tellement mieux. Je l'appelais juste comme elle méritait d'être appelée et pas simplement pour garder une certaine distance.

« Très bien, Isabella. » Je parlai rapidement et couvrit sa bouche directement avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit la bouche. Nos langues se trouvèrent, luttant pour dominer l'autre. Mais elle n'obtiendra jamais la dominance sur moi. Mais la discussion sur le nom se termina. _  
_

Elle passa ses petites mains autour de mon cou et fourragea dans mes cheveux. Je gémis quand elle tira dessus. Ma bouche se déplaça sur son épaule. Sans avertissement, elle tomba à genou devant moi et posa sa main sur ma bite pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes. Elle frotta sa paume sur ma longueur avant de finir sur l'extrémité récupérant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de moi et me caressa d'un va et vient soutenu. Je tremblais et gémis bruyamment m'appuyant sur le carrelage derrière moi, ma tête partant en arrière.

« Merde, » grognai-je en fermant les yeux. Elle pompa quelques fois avant de s'arrêter. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir les yeux et à demander pourquoi, elle enveloppa sa bouche autour de moi. Elle utilisa ses dents, grattant ma queue sur toute sa longueur. Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle grignota gentiment mon gland avant de m'engouffrer à nouveau et faisait buter la tête de ma bite au fond de sa gorge. Me sentant proche, je la tirai vers le haut, la plaquant contre la paroi. De mes mains, j'écartai ses genoux, la soulevai et pris place entre eux. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules tandis que je m'enfonçais profondément en elle. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule et j'attendis qu'elle s'adapte à moi.

Après une seconde, je commençai mes mouvements, entrant et sortant d'elle, frappant en elle de manière régulière. Mes boules étaient dures et mon corps mendiait pour sa libération. Je levai les yeux sur elle. Sa bouche formait un O et ses yeux étaient fermés. Le spectacle suffit presque à me faire venir. Je reposai ma tête sur son épaule, maintenant le rythme de mes poussées.

Isabella gémissait à chaque coup de hanche et je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Je déménageai ma main droite du mur et la posai sur sa hanche, pour la soulever, me donnant un meilleur accès. Je devais penser à autre chose afin de me retenir plus longtemps.

Mais les images d'Isabella dans ma douche en train de me sucer n'étaient pas pour m'aider. Putain ! J'abandonnai.

Mais j'avais l'habitude et de l'endurance. Je voulais tenir et en même temps, je voulais venir. Je jetai ma tête en arrière, regardant le plafond blanc au dessus de la douche. Je la pilonnai encore quelques fois. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder. Je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi lorsque je lâchai prise et me déversai en elle. Ma tête s'affala sur son épaule.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sortis d'elle et reposai Isabella sur ses pieds. Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns mais je détournai le regard parce que je ne pouvais pas me laisser attendrir. Maintenant, je devais lui faire mal.

J'ouvris la porte de la douche et sortis. Avant de laisser se refermer la porte, je me retournai, la regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

« Sois dans la salle de jeux à dix-huit heures. »

Je pivotai et sortis de la salle de bain évitant de penser au trou du cul que je venais d'être. Je lui avais dis. Donne-moi une heure et je redeviens le trou du cul que tu connais. Et oui, toujours des hauts et des bas. Je soufflais le chaud et le froid. Je pouvais imaginer les pensées d'Isabella. Je devais reprendre ma vie en main. Prendre du recul. Je devais déjà m'habituer à dormir avec elle à mes côtés. Je devais garder mes distances c'est pour cela que je devais la repousser. Elle devait comprendre que nous n'étions pas des amis, nous n'étions pas des amoureux. Tout ce qui venait de se passer sous la douche entre nous, c'était pour ma libération et rien de plus. _  
_

Je m'enfonçai dans mes mensonges.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je me retrouvai au Club quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, deux tasses de café à la main pour faire face à cette nouvelle journée. Je m'arrêtai devant le bureau de Tamora et lui déposai sa tasse de café.

« Merci, Monsieur Cullen, » me remercia-t-elle.

« De rien. Des appels ? » Répondis-je en lui souriant.

« Kate a appelé dans l'espoir d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec vous. »

Je gémis presque aux paroles de Tamora.

« Mais je lui ai répondu comme vous me l'avez dit que vous étiez très occupé. »

Quel plaisir d'avoir une secrétaire comme elle.

« Et l'hôtel a appelé pour demander si nous voulions toujours réserver la salle pour le premier évènement dans trois semaines. »

« Bien sûr, nous utilisons toujours cet hôtel. Rappelez-les et réserver la salle de bal et une chambre pour Isabella et moi. »

« Aurez-vous besoin de moi cette nuit-là ? »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Pas besoin de chambre pour vous. »

Je lui souris. Je savais qu'elle aimait avoir du temps libre de temps en temps. Elle avait tellement de boulot à réparer ma vie et mes erreurs.

« Heu…Monsieur Cullen. Jasper Swan vous attend dans votre bureau. »

Elle dut voir l'horreur traverser mon visage car elle se dépêcha d'ajouter la suite.

« Il a dit qu'il était ici pour parler tranquillement. Je lui ai dit que j'appellerai les flics s'il agissait mal. »

J'hochai la tête en me tournant vers la porte de mon bureau.

« D'accord. Il suffit surtout que Sam ne se trouve pas dans les parages. »

« Evidemment, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Je me tournai et pénétrai dans mon bureau. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il me voulait. N'avait-il pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait hier ? Je soupirai en entrant dans la pièce. Effectivement, il était bien là, le visage entre ses mains.

Je me déplaçai autour de mon bureau et m'assis. Il leva les yeux et notre regard s'ancra pendant ce qu'il me sembla durer une éternité. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses yeux et il ne dit qu'une seule phrase.

« Je te demande juste de ne pas lui faire de mal. »

Il prononça ces mots avant de rompre le contact visuel et de cacher son visage entre ses mains.

« Je ne veux pas lui en faire. Tu sais que je suis très prudent… » Mais il me coupa.

« Non. Je ne parle pas de toi. Je parle du dominant Edward, des cordes trop serrées, des coups…Oh mon Dieu, tu sais ce que je veux dire ? »

Je sus que plus jamais Jasper ne me poserait de question sur des scènes avec moi.

« Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, Jasper. »

Je lui dis cela en le regardant dans les yeux, tentant de lui montrer combien je le pensais. Il hocha la tête après quelques secondes.

« As-tu parlé à Alice ? »

« Elle refuse de me parler, » murmura-t-il.

« Bien sûr qu'elle ne veut pas, » soupirai-je. « Elle a besoin de temps. Tu as frappé deux fois son frère et critiqué ouvertement sa famille. En plus, tu l'as laissée, pas à cause d'elle, mais à cause de ce qu'il se passe entre ta sœur et moi. Il faut qu'elle le digère. »

Il acquiesça avant de rire.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu de vraie relation depuis des années, tu comprends mieux le sexe opposé. »

« Et bien, j'ai grandis avec trois femmes. Et puis, le seul homme qui a vécu avec moi, mon père, a toujours été très bon pour le sexe opposé. J'ai beaucoup appris et vu de choses à son contact. »

« Tu serais un homme parfait si tu n'aimais pas toute cette merde, » ricana-t-il.

« Et bien, merci Jasper. La prochaine fois, garde ce commentaire pour toi. »

Il se mit à rire mais s'arrêta subitement.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. Juste pour que tu le saches. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais fait. »

« Je voulais juste que ce soit clair, » soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

« Bella est-elle heureuse de faire cela ? » Murmura-t-il. Je savais que c'était le meilleur moment pour clôturer cette conversation.

« Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, » répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. « Reviens quand tu pourras dire son nom sans me regarder avec dégout. »

Jasper acquiesça de la tête, se leva mais s'arrêta juste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« De toute les personnes en qui je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance, c'était toi. »

Il quitta la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte.

« Je sais, » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Isabella. Que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur d'une scène, la blesser serait une erreur pour moi. Je suis sa liberté. Jamais je ne ferai cela à une de mes soumises.

_Qu'en est-il de Kate ?_

Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Isabella…Pourrais-je lui donner tout ce qu'elle voudra ? Même si c'est la même chose que voulais Kate ? Que faire si Isabella m'aimait comme Kate l'avait fait ? Pourrais-je lui faire du mal ?

La réponse m'apparut comme étant NON, je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. Je lui donnerais ce qu'elle voudra. Pas parce que je suis sa liberté mais parce que je me sens différent avec elle.

Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal parce que cela me tuerait. Mes sentiments pour Isabella sont maintenant clairs mais suis-je prêt à interagir avec eux ?


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

La journée avait été longue. J'avais été occupé à signer divers rapports et à affronter Sam toutes les cinq minutes. Il semblait déterminé à être sur mon dos toute la journée. Une fois dix-sept heures trente arrivé, je n'en pouvais plus. Je quittai le Club, informant tout le monde que je ne serai pas présent pour l'ouverture. J'avais toujours veillé à ce que mon travail soit fait pour l'heure d'ouverture. Nous ouvrions toujours à vingt heures et rare avaient été les fois où je n'avais pas été présent pour accueillir et discuter avec les clients.

J'appréciais de voir qui passait durant le week-end. Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de rentrer à la maison auprès de Bella. Les autres semblaient penser que je devais vivre ici, et avant Bella, c'était ainsi que je vivais. J'arrivais à six heures et ne quittais le Club que vers vingt-trois heures ou minuit. Je restais plus de vingt heures par jour. Mais avec la formation d'une soumise, je me devais d'avoir plus de quatre heures par nuit à lui consacrer, et devais pouvoir dormir entre la formation et le travail.

Donc, trainer au Club et boire dans la salle VIP était en bas de ma liste de priorité jusqu'au jour où Bella serait formée, jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce que j'allais faire d'Isabella, jusqu'à ce que je sache le genre de sentiments que je ressentais pour elle. Je savais que ces sentiments existaient mais j'allais les ignorer. Je le devais pour le moment.

Rose, Emmett et Alice devaient venir pour dîner ce soir assez tard, probablement vers vingt heures ou vingt heures trente. J'avais donc deux heures devant moi à passer avec Isabella dans la salle de jeux. Juste assez de temps pour travailler la confiance. Je savais exactement ce que j'allais faire.

Quand j'arrivai dans l'entrée, je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma montre juste à temps pour la voir changer et indiquer dix-sept heures cinquante-neuf. Je tirai la clé de ma poche, l'introduisis dans la serrure et déverrouillai la porte. Elle avait une minute pour être prête dans la salle de jeux. J'attendis patiemment devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. J'allais certainement lui donner un peu plus qu'une seule minute.

Après quelques respirations profondes, je l'ouvris. J'entrai et me dirigeai vers l'escalier. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Isabella nulle part dans la maison. Elle devait donc être dans la salle de jeux. Dieu merci, elle était là, dans sa posture de soumission, nue. Je ne lui avais pas demandé d'être nue mais je ne dis rien. De toute manière, je lui aurais demandé de se dévêtir. Elle avait juste anticipé mon désir. Elle était tout ce que je désirais. Ses yeux fixaient le sol et elle ne les souleva pas au bruit de la porte.

« Très bien, » murmurai-je après quelques secondes de silence, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Je me déplaçai vers elle et posai ma main sur sa tête. Je la déplaçai ensuite sur les siennes posées sur ses cuisses.

« Aujourd'hui, Isabella, nous n'avons pas autant de temps que j'aurais aimé. Rose, Emmett et Alice viennent pour un dîner tardif. Mais je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, puisque tu as vu Alice à l'école. »

Je me redressai et préparai la scène. Tout en m'affairant, je décidai de faire la conversation.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demandai-je mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Je souris.

« Très bien mais tu peux répondre. »

« Très bien, Maître, » chuchota-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait maître et ce nom dans sa bouche me plaisait énormément. Je ne lui avais pas demandé non plus car je voulais qu'elle se sente à l'aise avant de mettre d'autres mots que Monsieur en place.

« Très bien. Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as appelé ainsi ? » Questionnai-je, continuant de vérifier les jouets et allumant une bougie noire.

« C'est ce que vous êtes, monsieur, » répondit-elle.

« Tu as raison et tu as gagné le droit de m'appeler ainsi. » Cette idée me fit sourire.

« Tu es vraiment une bonne fille, Isabella. Tu vas faire une soumise merveilleuse une fois que nous aurons travaillé sur quelques points désagréables. » Je ris en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer en un faible sourire, ses yeux toujours baissés.

« Mais avant que nous puissions approfondir ton apprentissage, nous devons travailler la confiance. Es-tu d'accord ?»

« Oui, Maître. Mais j'ai déjà confiance en toi. »

« Oui je sais, tu me l'as dit lors de notre première nuit. Mais tu as confiance en moi pour de mauvaises raisons, » lui dis-je en me postant face à elle. « Mais être le frère de ton amie ou être l'ami de Jasper, n'est pas ce que j'appelle de bonnes raisons d'avoir confiance. Surtout quand tu as les yeux bandés et totalement à ma merci. »

« Je comprends maître. »

« On continue ? » murmurai-je, poursuivant avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. « Debout Isabella. Va vers la table et couche-toi dessus. »

Une fois installée sur le dos, je ramassai les liens et le bandeau.

« Ceci est un bandeau que je vais poser sur tes yeux, » expliquai-je en le tenant de manière à ce qu'elle le voit. « Tu ne seras pas en mesure de voir durant cette scène. Mais crois-moi quand je dis que ce sera encore mieux. L'anticipation est la meilleure partie. »

Je m'approchai et lui bandai les yeux.

« Maintenant, » ajoutai-je après quelques minutes de silence, la surprenant.

« Je vais également t'attacher. Tu seras capable de bouger tes membres de haut en bas ou sur les côtés mais tu ne pourras pas te lever de la table, » expliquai-je en tirant une de ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour l'attacher avec la corde à la table rembourrée.

« Donc, n'essaye pas mon amour, » murmurai-je à son oreille lui provoquant des frissons. Je fis de même avec chaque membre.

« Cette scène développe les sensations. »

Je fis l'inventaire de tout ce dont j'aurais besoin en les plaçant près de la table.

« Je vais te toucher avec différents objets durant cette scène. Tu ne sauras jamais quand cela arrivera ni où. Qu'ai-je dit concernant l'anticipation ? »

Le silence me répondit. Elle voulait apprendre où était sa place et tentait de me le montrer.

« Tu peux répondre. »

« L'anticipation est la meilleure partie de cette scène, maître. »

« Très bien. La peur va jouer un rôle important dans cette scène. Non pas parce que tu auras des raisons d'avoir peur mais parce que c'est normal. Une fois la scène commencé, tu anticiperas ce que je m'apprête à te faire mais pas à le craindre. Si tu n'as pas peur alors cela signifiera que tu me fais confiance plus qu'à quiconque. »

« On y va, » annonçai-je en m'écartant d'elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Je savais qu'elle essayait de me reconnaitre les bruits et de savoir ce que j'allais faire. Je ramassai une plume de paon et caressai sa poitrine et son ventre.

« Anticipation ou peur ? Répond maintenant, » ordonnai-je en poursuivant ma caresse.

« Aucun. » Bien, elle disait la vérité.

« Veux-tu savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Répond maintenant. »

« Oui, maître. »

Je ris en la déplaçant vers le bas.

« La curiosité a tué le chat, le sais-tu ? C'est une plume de paon, Isabella. Puisque tu veux tant le savoir, essaye de ne pas penser au fait que tu es aveugle. Je ne te dirais pas les autres objets pour titiller ta curiosité. Souhaites-tu mettre fin à la scène, Isabella ? Je veux dire que ceci est vraiment un jeu d'enfant. Nous pouvons passer à des jeux plus hard, à de la servitude lourde ou même des jeux anaux. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Non, maître. »

« Je pensais bien que tu ne voudrais pas, » plaisantai-je en prenant une roue de Wartenberg.

La roue de wartenberg est un manche avec une petite roulette à son extrémité. La roue a de petites pointes en métal mais elles ne sont pas tranchantes pour ne pas blesser la peau. L'objet n'était pas plus grand qu'un stylo.

Je posai la roue sur Isabella et la roulai autour de son mamelon sans pousser comme je l'aurais fait en temps normal. Isabella haleta un peu quand je touchai sa peau.

« Et maintenant, que ressens-tu ? » demandai-je en continuant mon mouvement.

« Anticipation, » répondit-elle en gémissant tandis que je passais la roue plus bas sous son bras. Ma bite trembla.

« La plupart des soumises débutantes ont peur lors de leur première rencontre avec la roue de wartenberg, » murmurai-je en déplaçant la roulette de bas en haut sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa respiration devint saccadée.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu aimes la douleur. Plus que la soumise normale. Qu'en penses-tu ? Répond maintenant. »

« Tout ce que vous pensez, maître, » gémit-elle alors que la roue revenait autour de son mamelon.

« J'aime tes réponses quand nous sommes seuls. Tu sais donc contrôler les paroles qui sortent de ta jolie bouche. Le seul problème, c'est la manière dont tu agis et parles en public. Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi, me mettant dans l'embarras ? » Questionnai-je en retirant la roulette de sa peau la faisant gémir de frustration. « Peux-tu répondre ? »

« Je …je ne sais pas, Monsieur. »

« Tu vas mieux faire, n'est-ce pas bébé ? »

Bébé ?...je n'avais jamais appelé mes soumises ainsi. Les sentiments me revenaient en pleine figure.

« Oui maître, » répondit-elle me ramenant à l'instant présent.

_Analyse les sentiments plus tard, Edward !_

« Bien, » murmurai-je à son oreille. Je m'éloignai d'elle et ramassai le fouet en cuir. Je le tins par la lanière et le frottai contre sa poitrine.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Anticipation. »

Ses joues se tintèrent d'une belle couleur rosée. Je fis un pas en arrière et frappai le fouet de manière à faire un bruit fort. Isabella sursauta.

« Et maintenant ? »

« De la peur. »

Je ris.

« Tu veux apprendre mais tu crains le fouet, » ironisai-je. « Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. As-tu peur ? » répétai-je en caressant du bout de la cravache ses jambes tel un serpent. Je savais qu'elle pensait que j'allais la frapper car à chaque mouvement, sa respiration s'arrêtait.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ne puis-je te croire ? Peut-être parce que ta respiration se stoppe à chaque fois que tu penses que le fouet va s'abattre. »

Je ne lui donnai pas l'occasion de répondre et j'ajoutai.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella. Je ne l'utiliserai pas sur toi aujourd'hui car tu dois apprendre à l'aimer. Et un jour, tu mendieras pour l'avoir. »

Je me déplaçai et me plaçai derrière elle.

« Je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu me répondes la vérité, » déclarai-je en massant ses épaules de mes mains, les glissant jusqu'à ses seins.

« Aimerais-tu sentir la cire chaude couler sur ta peau. Serait-ce une douleur que tu apprécierais comme la roue ? » Chuchotai-je à son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Hum. »

« Hum…n'est pas une réponse mais je vais considérer que tu n'es pas sûre. »

Je m'éloignai à nouveau afin de ramasser la bougie noire que j'avais allumée dix minutes plus tôt. Je revins auprès d'elle et posai ma main sur son sexe chaud avant de glisser un doigt entre ses plis. Isabella siffla et jeta sa tête en arrière quand mon pouce entra en contact avec son clitoris. Deux de mes doigts jouaient à son entrée. Tout en tenant la bougie de mon autre main, je laissai quelques gouttes de cire tomber entre ses seins et sur son ventre la faisant haleter puis gémir.

« Peux-tu répondre à ma question maintenant ? »

Elle gémit à nouveau tandis que je dessinais son estomac de cire avant de remonter jusqu'à son sein. Mon pouce cajolait toujours son clitoris.

« Plus, » haleta-t-elle en poussant ses hanches contre ma main.

« Aimes-tu ce que tu ressens ? » demandai-je en frottant plus fort mon pouce contre son petit bouton de nerf. Je laissai couler un peu de cire sur ses cuisses.

« Oui. »

« Tu es une jeune fille avide ? En veux-tu plus ? »

« Dieu, oui, » pleurnicha-t-elle en poussant de nouveau ses hanches à la recherche de plus.

« Veux-tu une libération ? »

« Oui, » cria-t-elle.

« Bien, » acquiesçai-je avant que la sonnette de la porte ne retentisse. Je souris. Le timing était parfait.

« Mais ça n'arrivera qu'après le diner, » ajoutai-je en m'éloignant d'elle. Je soufflai la bougie et lui retirai le bandeau et les liens.

« Va te nettoyer dans la salle de bain pendant que je vais ouvrir la porte. »

Elle hocha la tête, se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Je souris, heureux d'avoir pu gérer la situation.

« Oh, Isabella ? » l'apostrophai-je quand elle arriva à la porte. Elle se retourna pour me faire face.

« Tu as été très bien. Je suis fier de toi. »

Elle me répondit par un sourire, hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et je courus dans les escaliers vers la cuisine pour me laver les mains. J'ouvris la porte sur la petite Alice, le massif Emmett et la pimpante Rosalie qui attendaient.

« Tu en as mis du temps, » déclara Rosalie. Je lui lançai un regard agacé mais elle ne sourcilla pas. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait interrompu.

« Entrez. »

Je soupirai en me déplaçant pour leur permettre d'entrer.

« Où est Bella ? » s'enquit Alice en sautant sur place.

« Elle est sous la douche mais elle va nous rejoindre. »

« Oh ça va, » répondit-elle nonchalamment tandis qu'Emmett, Rosalie et moi partagions un regard entendu. Ils savaient exactement pourquoi Bella était sous la douche mais par ce regard, nous venions de décider qu'il était préférable de garder Alice dans l'ignorance.

« Qu'allons-nous manger ? » questionna Emmett en s'asseyant à la table.

Rosalie ricana et murmura.

« Quelque chose que Miss Swan aura cuisiné. »

« Rose, » grognai-je en prenant place à la table. Alice tournait dans la pièce en souriant.

« Alice ? Que fais-tu ? » Demandai-je.

« Je peux voir la salle de jeux ? » lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Non ! » criâmes Emmett, Rosalie et moi en même temps.

« Même pas de plaisir, » râla-t-elle.

Je ne pus refreiner un sourire. Pour des raisons inconnues, j'aimais l'idée qu'Alice sache pour moi et Rosalie.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous assis autour de la table après avoir dégusté de délicieux plats à emporter et parlant de vieux souvenirs et de nos parents.

« Elle était incroyable, » s'exclama Rosalie. « Elle a trouvé le ti shirt d'un mec dans ma chambre et a commencé à paniquer et pleurer. Répétant sans arrêt. Je ne peux pas le croire. Nous t'avons envoyé dans les meilleures écoles. Je pouvais m'attendre à ça d'Edward mais pas de toi, Rose, » imita Rose en prenant un air proche de celui de notre mère.

« Et moche le ti shirt, » ajouta Alice.

« Maman disait qu'on découvrait toujours des tas de choses derrière des portes closes, » déclarai-je pour défendre ma mère.

« Oui, mais je n'avais même pas encore de relations sexuelles à l'époque. Et c'était ton ti shirt Edward, » rectifia Rosalie.

« Hum… » Tiqua Emmet. « Pourquoi avais-tu un ti shirt d'Edward dans ta chambre ? »

« Je lui volais parfois certains d'entre-eux. »

« Ainsi, Rose. Tu es en train de nous dire que tu n'es pas seulement une dominante mais également une petite voleuse, » s'exclama Alice songeuse.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

« Edward était le fouteur de trouble, » continua Alice en secouant la tête.

« Il ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti, » reconnut Rosalie.

« Hey, je n'étais pas si mauvais. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'en est-il des fois où tu attachais mes Barbie et mettait le feu dans des brindilles pour les bruler disant qu'elles étaient des sorcières, » pleurnicha Alice.

« J'avais neuf ans. C'est prescrit. »

Emmett tapa son verre à l'aide d'une fourchette à plusieurs reprises mais celui-ci éclata en mille morceaux sur la table.

« Putain, Emmett. C'est un verre à cent dollars. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il en fixant les restes du verre. « On ne dirait pas qu'il vaut si cher. De toute façon, Rose et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire, déclara-t-il en regardant Rosalie.

« Et alors ? » demandai-je après quelques secondes tentant de les sortir de leur bulle amoureuse.

« Nous allons nous marier ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Rosalie posait sa main gauche sur la table afin que nous puissions la voir. Je jetai un regard vers Isabella qui observait Emmett et Rose avec un grand sourire. J'aurais voulu connaitre ses pensées. Puis, comme si elle savait que je la regardais, elle se tourna et ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens. Son sourire s'agrandit encore. J'adorais la voir sourire. Et pendant une seconde, je voulus croire dans le mariage.

_Elle te tient par les couilles, susurra ma conscience._


	19. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Le mercredi arriva rapidement et je réalisai qu'il y avait déjà une semaine qu'Emmett et Rosalie nous avaient annoncé leur mariage. Nous avions décidé de tous rentrer à la maison pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à papa et maman dans un mois lorsque la saison du Club serait terminée. J'allais enfin avoir quelques nuits de libres sans avoir Tamora sur le dos pour répondre aux courriers et aux innombrables questions quotidiennes.

Isabella et moi, n'avions pas reparlé du regard que nous avions échangé lors de la discussion sur le mariage avec Rose. Et j'étais certain que nous ne le ferions pas. Depuis cette nuit, Isabella semblait s'éloigner de moi. Nous n'étions jamais dans la même pièce au même moment, à moins de lui avoir demandé au préalable. Nous avions eu une scène tous les jours et elle s'en sortait très bien. Je croyais qu'elle était prête pour aller en publique. Elle m'avait prouvé à quel point elle pouvait être soumise.

Mais les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes entre-nous. Il n'y avait plus de douche ensembles le matin. Plus de discussions. Je m'inquiétais un peu mais d'un autre côté, elle était bien dans son rôle. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que nous ne pouvions ni être ami, ni amoureux. Elle m'avait écouté.

Pour une raison inconnue, je voulais des douches le matin et des discussions. Je voulais plus que moi lui ordonnant d'aller dans la salle de jeux ou de venir dans mon lit.

La raison ne m'était pas inconnue et je devais essayer de lui dire. Je sentais qu'Isabella aussi avait d'autres attentes et que la soumission ne lui suffisait pas. Et je voulais tout cela aussi. Mais je ne savais pas comment y arriver.

Un soir, nous regardions la télévision après avoir eu une scène. Nous étions fatigués. Nous étions couchés et je l'avais attirée à moi, posant son dos contre mon torse, assise entre mes cuisses. Je pouvais sans peine dire qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'excusa, prétextant se rendre à la salle de bain et se leva. Quand elle revint, elle ne s'assit pas près de moi. Elle se recroquevilla dans un fauteuil à l'opposé de la pièce.

Je me sentis comme une vraie merde. Pourtant, moins d'une heure auparavant, elle criait son plaisir appréciant ce que je faisais à son corps avec moi en elle. Mais une fois terminé, son bien-être n'était plus mon affaire selon elle. C'était un rappel constant que je pouvais dominer son corps mais pas son cœur.

J'en avais la nausée.

Je me stationnai à côté de la voiture d'Isabella. J'étais surpris de la trouver là car nous étions mercredi. Je pensais qu'elle avait des plans avec Alice ou même qu'elle se cacherait dans son appartement puisqu'elle avait sa soirée de libre.

Quand j'atteins la porte, j'entendis de la musique provenant de l'intérieur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire car elle écoutait « Bennie and the Jets » par Elton Jones. J'entrai lentement et voulus la voir sans la déranger. Dès que je pénétrai dans l'appartement, la musique fut beaucoup plus forte. Mes voisins vont certainement vouloir appeler les flics bientôt. Je suivis le bruit. Je la découvris portant un débardeur blanc et un bas de survêt, se déhanchant en rythme, utilisant une brosse à cheveux en guise de micro.

_« Eh ! Candy et Ronnie les avez- vous déjà vu_  
_Mais ils sont tellement dans le cirage, Bennie et les Jets » _

_Isabella chantait et dansait quand tout à coup elle sauta dans le divan à six milles dollars comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poubelle. Je grimaçai mais quand elle roula des hanches, je ne pus plus me soucier du canapé. Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte et couvris ma bouche de ma main pour étouffer le rire qui s'annonçait. _

_« Oh ! Mais ils sont bizarres et merveilleux. Eh ! Les gars, branchez vous sur les infidèles_  
_Elle a ….lala…. Yerrrk.. Et du mohair….Mais Bennie et les Jets…..»_

_Oh ! Mon Dieu._

Elle ne connaissait même pas les paroles. Après quelques minutes de déhanchés et de paroles fausses, je décidai qu'il était temps de montrer ma présence.

« Ma chérie, Je pense que les paroles sont _Elle a des bottes électriques et un costume en mohair_, » criai-je pour que ma voix porte au dessus de la musique. Elle sursauta et faillit tomber du divan. Elle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, virant cramoisie. Elle me fit penser à une fraise.

Elle sauta au sol, rassembla ses livres scolaires et ferma son ordinateur portable. J'eu juste le temps de voir qu'elle tapait un travail pour ses cours. Ses joues restaient incroyablement rouges. Après qu'elle eut ramassé ses affaires, elle s'avança vers moi. Je la bloquai avec mon bras et la plaçai face à moi.

« T'ai-je autorisé à partir ? »

« C'est mon jour de liberté, » riposta-t-elle en souriant.

« C'est vrai, » reconnus-je en riant mais l'empêchant toujours de s'éloigner.

« Vas-tu me laisser sortir d'ici ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant mon bras.

Je secouai simplement la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière, » commençai-je en penchant la tête. « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi ? »

« Je fais exactement ce que vous me dites, Monsieur. »

_Oui, tu le fais et très bien même, pensai-je._

« Je pense que tu es plus qualifiée que Tanya au même point. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois fier de moi, Monsieur. »

« Oui, bien. Tu as fait beaucoup de travail, ne te méprends pas, » la taquinai-je.

« Pourquoi, Monsieur Cullen. Je pense que vous voulez simplement plus de temps avec moi, » répondit-elle avec son meilleur accent du sud.

« Je pense que vous avez raison, miss Swan. »

Isabella soupira, voyant que je ne la laisserais pas passer. Elle jeta ses affaires sur la table et se laissa tomber sur le divan.

« Où as-tu appris à danser ? » questionnai-je en cachant mon sourire.

Bella éclata de rire.

« Désolée, gosse de riche. Mais je n'ai pas pris de cours de danse. C'est du 100% Bella Swan. »

Je ris à sa remarque, me dirigeant vers elle et prenant place à ses côtés.

« Gosse de riche ? Du Bella Swan 100%, hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

_C'est certainement pour cela que j'ai aimé, pensai-je. _

« C'est bien ce que tu es ? Mais tu riais. »

« Oui, mais très peu de choses me font rire, Isabella. Mais tout ce que tu fais semble y réussir, » plaisantai-je.

Ses yeux se voilèrent un moment tandis qu'elle me regardait.

« Pourquoi ? …Ha… » Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de réfléchir. « Pourquoi me dis-tu des choses comme ça à moi ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Parfois tu me dis des choses très douces, » chuchota-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. « Mais après, tu peux changer et agir différemment. Comme s'il y avait deux Edward. »

Je fus choqué. Mes pensées étaient-elles si faciles à lire ? Ces derniers jours, j'essayais d'être à la fois proche d'elle et loin en même temps. J'essayais de trouver un équilibre entre ce que je ressentais pour Bella et l'attitude que je devais avoir en tant que dom.

« Je ne te dis jamais des choses que je ne désire pas te dire, » murmurai-je en saisissant ses mains. Ses yeux se voilèrent une fois de plus mais cette fois, elle se penchant vers moi, approchant son visage du mien. Elle glissa une main dans mon cou, m'entrainant avec elle sur le divan.

Je sentais que quelque chose se passait. Je devais oser regarder en face mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'Isabella. Je ne pouvais pas les occulter plus longtemps. Je m'écartai de la bouche d'Isabella mais tout en gardant un léger contact.

« Je ne te mentirai plus, Bella. Plus jamais. **» **

Dès que les mots quittèrent ma bouche, elle ancra son regard au mien avant de me repousser loin d'elle et de se lever du divan.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, » chuchota-t-elle en ramassant ses livres et son ordinateur portable.

« Bella ! Attend. QU'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Hum ! » murmura-t-elle avec un air hébété sur le visage. « Je ne peux pas être ici pour le moment…Euh…je suis en retard. J'ai dit à Alice que je passerais étudier. Euh…je suis en retard. Oui, c'est ça. Je dois y aller. »

« Non, Bells. Attend. Nous devons parler, » répliquai-je en la saisissant par le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement.

Elle poussa un petit cri doux et arracha son bras de ma prise.

« NON ! Ne m'appelle pas Bella ou Bells, d'accord ? » Cria-t-elle en larmes. « Je suis Isabella pour toi. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas autre chose qu'une relation dominant/soumise. Restons-en là. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, » ripostai-je en reculant loin d'elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Je tentai encore de l'amener à parler. Elle s'arrêta et pivota en ricanant.

« Et bien, moi, je ne veux rien de plus que ça ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Tu es ma libération, rien d'autre. Tu as passé un mois àm'incruster ce concept dans la tête. Tu ne peux pas le reprendre aujourd'hui. »

Elle avait raison et je devais remettre mes idées en place également. C'était juste un coup de cœur ou un truc du genre. Je suis sur que si je suis avec elle comme je le voulais pour l'instant, je m'ennuierais vite. Elle serait ma soumise si je ne pouvais rien avoir d'autre.

_Non, ce n'est pas un coup de cœur. Il suffit de prendre du recul et de lui donner du temps._

« Tu as raison, Isabella, » lâchai-je en regagnant le séjour. « Quand reviens-tu de chez Alice ? »

« Tard ce soir. »

Elle me sourit et je le lui rendis en retour.

« Oublions ce qu'il vient de se passer. Okay ? »

« Très bien. »

Je la regardai sortir. Je devais repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je devais passer au crible ma tête et ces idées**.** Je ne pouvais plus me mentir.


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Je restai assis sur une chaise près de la porte pendant plusieurs heures, attendant son retour. Il était près de vingt-trois heures trente et je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. J'aurais pu prendre mon portable et appeler Alice mais elle ne m'aurait certainement pas répondu. Je soupirai et allai dans la cuisine me chercher un verre de vin et mes cigarettes. Je me sentais perdu.

Je savais qu'il existait un truc nommé « amour ». Je l'avais vu dans le regard de mon père pour ma mère ou quand Rose sourit à Emmett. Même dans la manière de Jasper de taquiner Alice, je l'ai vu. Je savais que ça existait. Mais c'était resté très abstrait et surtout je pensais que c'était hors de ma portée.

J'avais essayé d'aimer Kate, vraiment essayé mais je n'y étais pas arrivé. Elle était juste restée ma soumise. Elle m'aimait mais moi, j'en étais incapable.

Aimais-je Bella ? Non, je ne le pense pas. Mais je me rendais compte qu'il serait très aisé de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Elle avait fait irruption dans ma vie.

Et elle ne voulait pas de moi. Elle me rejetait.

Je fermai les yeux et son visage apparut derrière mes paupières. Ses mots se répétaient dans ma tête.

_« Oh, mon Dieu. Je ne peux pas faire cela. »_

_« Non ! Mais ne m'appelle pas Bella ou Bells, d'accord ? Je suis Isabella pour toi. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas d'une relation hors de la soumission. On en reste là. »_

_« Je ne veux pas plus que ça ! »_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je ne supportais pas l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ces mots. Ca ne ressemblait pas à ma Bella. Elle ne semblait pas dire la vérité. Comme si elle s'était transformée en quelqu'un d'autre lorsque nous avions discuté. Je n'avais même pas vraiment commencé à lui dire que je voulais autre chose de différent. Et pourtant, elle avait fait marche arrière et s'était enfuie.

Très bien. Je pourrais rester les bras croisés et attendre que le temps passe. Je pourrais jouer au dominant et lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Mais je serais là le jour où ses murs tomberont et qu'elle voudra plus que du dominant que je suis.

Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer.

Pas déjà.

Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que tout trouve sa place avec Isabella.

Je ris en prenant une gorgée de vin. Je ris en repensant à la danse qu'une jeune femme de vingt et un ans avait exécutée dans mon salon. Cette chanson était terrible et m'avait permis de voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Elle m'avait fait comprendre que dès que je l'avais vue, j'avais compris qu'elle serait mienne. J'avais juste bloqué cette idée dans un coin de ma tête. J'avais fait en sorte d'établir une relation avec elle qui serait difficile à changer.

Que ferais-je si c'était trop tard. Je voulais attendre et voir où cela nous mènerait. Lui laisser découvrir mes ….Mais qu'éprouvais-je au juste ? Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore. Mais ça s'en rapprochait.

J'étais sur le point d'abandonner et de rejoindre mon lit lorsqu'Isabella passa la tête dans la cuisine posant ses affaires sur la table. Je remarquai qu'elle était en survêtement. Je souris à l'idée qu'elle était si impatiente de s'éloigner de moi qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer.

Mais bientôt elle ne voudrait plus s'éloigner de moi.

« Salut, » murmura-t-elle en ôtant sa veste.

« Salut, » répondis-je tranquillement. « Comment va Alice ? »

Bella leva les yeux.

« Elle va bien. Jasper et elle se sont vus. Alors j'en ai entendu parler durant des heures. »

Je poussai un petit rire. « Oh, j'imagine. »

« Elle m'a dit que Jasper viendrait te parler dans quelques jours. »

Elle se rendit aux toilettes puis revint, prit un verre et se servit du vin.

« Je pense qu'il accepte la situation maintenant. »

J'hochai la tête. S'il était prêt à parler, alors moi aussi. Nous sommes restés ainsi quelques temps, silencieux.

« Nous avons besoin de parler, » avons-nous dit en même temps.

Nous sourîmes. « Toi d'abord. »

Elle soupira et me sourit.

« Je suis désolée pour ce soir, pour le baiser. » Elle secoua la tête. « Ca change tout. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Ca ne change rien du tout, à moins que tu ne le souhaites, Isabella. »

« Tu es trop bien pour moi. »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses qui ne sont pas vraies, » répliquai-je agacé.

« C'est vrai, » gémit-elle..

« Mais regarde. Tu as de l'argent, de belles voitures, de belles choses. Toi, tu es agréable, sociable, …..toi…toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu es LE dominant de Seattle. Un homme important dans cette ville. L'homme qui a son visage dans les magasines people de la région. Et puis, regarde-moi ! »

« As-tu déjà lu ces magasines, Isabella ? Ils critiquent ma vie et ce que je suis. » Je fis une pause pour penser aux meilleurs mots à dire.

« Et crois-moi, je te regarde. Je te regarde beaucoup, en fait. C'est mon nouveau passe-temps. Qu'en penses-tu ? Monsieur le dominant de Seattle ne veut rien d'autre que de découvrir Mademoiselle Isabella Swan. Ca me semble même être une excellente idée. »

Bella émit un petit rire.

« Ce doit être un passe-temps ennuyeux. »

« Je ne crois pas, » chuchotai-je.

« Je ne peux pas être ce que tu as besoin que je sois, » murmura-t-elle en retour.

J'hochai simplement la tête. Je voulais lui donner le temps dont elle avait besoin. Car moi, ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était elle.

« Veux-tu toujours être ma soumise, » demandai-je en souriant.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit-elle en prenant ma main.

Je la saisis et la tirai vers moi.

« Danse avec moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Danse. Avec. Moi, » répétai-je lentement en séparant bien les mots.

« Oh, non ! Tu as vu mes talents de danseuses cet après-midi pour une vie entière. »

« Ce n'était pas une demande, Isabella, » déclarai-je d'une voix exigeante. « Je te le dis. »

« C'est mon jour de congé, » tenta-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Je lui souris en levant nos mains liées et pointant l'horloge sur le micro-onde. On pouvait y lire 00h02.

« Non, ça ne l'est plus. »

Bella hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Il n'y a pas de musique, Monsieur. »

J'acquiesçai à mon tour en allumant la radio posée près du micro-onde. Une mélodie emplit la pièce. C'était horrible. Je n'avais plus entendu ce morceau depuis le lycée. Je regardai Isabella secouer la tête ne pouvant croire que j'allais la faire danser sur cette horrible musique.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demandai-je en riant.

Elle me sourit en tendant sa main. « Ca va être terrible. Tu le sais, Maître ? »

Je saisis sa main et l'attirai à moi. Je tournai autour d'elle avant de lécher son cou.

Elle se mit à rire.

« Je ne pense pas que l'immersion soit d'actualité avec cette chanson, Edward. »

Elle venait de m'appeler Edward. Elle l'avait fait. Je fis une danse de joie à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'étais donc pas que sa liberté. C'était une toute petite preuve que j'étais un peu plus.

Ensuite, la douche froide arriva.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je ne devais pas vous appeler Edward. »

« C'est rien. En revanche, tu es vraiment une piètre danseuse. Mais si attachante. »

« J'ai essayé de te le dire, » hurla-t-elle tandis que je la faisais toujours pirouetter autour de moi, chantant à tue tête les paroles de cette chanson.

« C'est un des meilleurs morceaux des années 90, » ironisai-je. « Tu le sais ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, Edward. »

Un beau sourire illumina son visage.

« Il faut bien écouter, » la taquinai-je. « Ca fait partie de ta formation. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » railla-t-elle d'une voix sexy en soulevant un sourcil. « Et tu me feras passer un test ensuite ? »

« Sur les musique des années 90 ? »

Je l'observai tourner autour de moi, prenant les commandes de la danse.

Trois heures plus tard, nous étions assis sur le plancher de la cuisine, deux bouteilles de vin, deux de bières et beaucoup de hot damn (bouteille de cocktail), autour de nous.

La musique résonnait toujours en sourdine mais nous n'y prêtions pas attention tant nous étions fatigués.

« Il est tard. »

« Ouais. Merde. »

Isabella éclata de rire et cracha le contenu de sa bouche.

« Putain ! » M'écriai-je en essuyant mon bras et ma chemise.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je pense qu'elle ne devait pas boire souvent. « J'en ai mis sur toi et le sol. »

« Quand as-tu bu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Hum ? Jamais. »

« Tu n'as jamais été ivre ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Non, » répondit-elle en s'écroulant sur le sol et riant.

« Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps que je te mette au lit, » ajoutai-je en me levant.

« NON ! » cria-t-elle en pleurant et s'accrochant à ma jambe. « Ne me quitte pas, Edward. »

« Je ne pars pas, » tentai-je de l'apaiser. J'essayai de la décrocher de ma jambe mais dès que je réussis à me libérer, elle jeta ses bras et ses membres inférieurs autour de ma jambe.

« Viens, Isabella. Je dois te mettre au lit. »

« Allons-nous être méchant ? » chuchota-t-elle comme si quelqu'un pouvait entendre notre conversation. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de rire.

« Non, tu as besoin de dormir sinon, tu te sentiras mal demain. Ce sera l'enfer. »

« Hum…mais…je…attendre… » Divagua-t-elle.

Je ris de plus belle, fermant les yeux.

« Tu es tellement ivre, petite fille. Arrête de baiser ma jambe maintenant et laisse-moi te porter au lit. »

« Puis-je baiser ta jambe, là-haut ? » demanda-t-elle confuse. « Je ne veux pas baiser ta jambe. Je ne peux pas sentir tes lèvres. »

Oh mon Dieu. Nous ne sortirons jamais de cette cuisine. Elle me faisait rire.

« C'est normal. » répondis-je. Mais comment résonner une Isabella bourrée.

« Qu'est-ce qui est normal dans le faite de ne pas sentir tes lèvres ? »

« C'est très simple. »

« Oh, bien. Cool. C'est tout engourdi….même mon visage ! »

Elle saisit sa lèvre inférieur et se tapota la joue.

« Si je suis d'accord pour aller en haut, pouvons nous faire la chose ? »

L'acte ?

« Hum ! »

« Ah, Viens. » Isabella gémit.

Bella était ivre à un point que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

« Que dirais-tu, si on montait les escaliers. Si arrivé dans la chambre, tu veux toujours le faire, nous en discuterons. »

Je lui dis cela tout en sachant qu'une fois que sa tête toucherait l'oreiller, elle s'effondrait.

« On dirait un plan, mon homme, » répondit-elle avant de se mettre à rire de sa propre blague.

Mon Dieu !

Je proposai de retirer ma jambe loin d'elle mais elle refusait toujours de me lâcher.

« Isabella ? »

« OUI ? » S'écria-t-elle en me regardant exaspérée. « Pas besoin de crier sur moi, Edward. »

Je secouai la tête en soupirant.

« Lâche ma jambe. »

« Je veux monter comme ça. »

« Je ne peux pas te permettre de monter les escaliers accroché à ma jambe. »

« Pourquoi ? » Pleurnicha-telle.

« Parce que. »

« Mais vraiment, pourquoi ? »

Je soupirai et commençai à bouger, trainant la jambe derrière moi. Pas moyen de la raisonner ce soir. Mais je pouvais m'y conformer si cela la rendait heureuse.

Quand j'arrivai à l'escalier, je grimpai une marche à la fois. Il me fallut environ cinq minutes pour nous amener à l'étage.

Arrivés en haut, je lui dis que c'était assez. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'accrocher à ma jambe tout le chemin. Elle accepta, lâcha ma jambe mais grimpa le long de mon corps. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou, appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule. Au moment où je pénétrai dans ma chambre à coucher, qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, elle ronflait déjà doucement dans mon oreille.

Je tirai les couvertures et la couchai sur le matelas. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de décrocher ses bras de mon cou. Je réussis à me libérer de son emprise mais elle agrippa mon bras, m'attirant à elle pour chuchoter à mon oreille.

« Edward. Pardonne-moi d'être une menteuse. »

Lorsque ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle s'affaissa sur le lit, m'entrainant avec elle.

« Tu me plais vraiment et je ne veux pas te faire de mal, » ajouta-t-elle.

Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine. Ces mots prouvaient ce que je savais déjà. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lui faire dire quand elle ne serait pas ivre.

« Isabella, tu ne pourras jamais me blesser. J'aimerais avoir de toi plus que ce que tu me donnes. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu me fais du mal ? » murmurai-je à son oreille en dégageant son visage des mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.

C'était juste une confession d'ivrogne, mais je serais damné si je n'allais pas l'utiliser. Je lui montrerai qu'elle ne pouvait pas me blesser.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Cette nuit, ainsi que tout le reste de la semaine se passa calmement. Aucun de nous deux ne revenant sur les évènements de cette soirée mais je savais que le moment d'un parler allait arriver. Nous étions vendredi et c'était le début du week-end. C'était le dernier avant les festivités du début de saison pour le Club. La réception aurait lieu dans un hôtel à vingt minutes de Seattle, mercredi prochain. Puisque c'était le dernier week-end, je devais l'utiliser à bon escient. Mais hélas, je ne devais pas cantonner Isabelle uniquement dans ma salle de jeux.

Mon père m'a toujours dit que si on veut quelque chose, on doit tendre la main et le prendre sinon, on ne l'obtiendra jamais.

Donc, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Je ne perdrai pas une seconde de plus de mon temps avec Isabella, ma soumise. Je voulais connaître Isabella, la petite amie. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je veux continuer à avoir Isabella comme soumise mais ce n'est plus suffisant à mon bonheur.

Je ne sais pas si cela pouvait fonctionner mais je devais essayer autre chose avec Isabella. Elle pouvait être celle qu'il me fallait. Après tout, elle était la seule qui arrivait à me faire briser toutes mes règles. Donc plus de règles. Car elles m'apparaissaient maintenant comme des obstacles.

Des murs que j'avais érigés autour de moi pour m'empêcher de ressentir quoique ce soit pour quelqu'un autre.

Je marchais dans mon bureau sans lever les yeux de mon café. J'entendis un raclement de gorge qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Je revins vers ma chaise.

_Jasper._

Je ne dis rien mais levai un sourcil interrogateur avant de prendre place sur mon fauteuil et de m'appuyer sur le dossier. J'étais bien, sentant le cuir dans mon dos. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était là pour se disputer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il se pencha sur la chaise devant lui avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne vais pas faire comme si je comprenais car ce n'est pas le cas. »

Je fis un demi-sourire.

« Je ne pense pas qu'une autre personne dans ta situation le comprendrait non plus. »

Jasper secoua la tête.

« Regarde-toi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, confus.

« Tu es toujours en colère, tu ne devrais pas… »

« Je ne veux pas dire ça comme ça, Edward, » m'interrompit-il.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je connais mieux ma sœur que quiconque. Nous avons vécu l'enfer pendant que nous étions ensembles dans le ventre de notre mère. »

Je ne voyais pas trop où il voulait en venir donc j'hochai simplement la tête, ne voulant pas paraître stupide.

« Tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu veux. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Non, euh…pas vraiment, » répondis-je avant d'ajouter. « Ouais, pas du tout. »

Il soupira.

« Je dis de te regarder et de regarder ta vie parce que ce que tu es ne pourras jamais acheter Bella dans son entièreté, sa soumission et toute la merde que tu voudras. »

Je roulai les yeux et voulus répondre mais il m'arrêta.

« Ecoute-moi, Edward. Je la connais. C'est une fille indépendante qui ne laisse aucun homme s'occuper d'elle. Elle est tellement indépendante qu'elle refuse même qu'un homme lui ouvre la porte ou paye son repas au restaurant. »

Il soupira avant de poursuivre.

« Il se passe quelque chose mais elle ne le dira à personne sauf si on la prend sur le fait. Je lui ai parlé au téléphone le jour de la bagarre au Club. Elle cache quelque chose à tout le monde. Je peux sentir quand elle dit des conneries ou ment. »

J'étais ému.

« Je sais que tu te sens mal, Jasper. Mais Bella a sa propre personnalité et nous cachons tous quelque chose à notre entourage surtout sur notre mode de vie. »

Jasper soupira et secoua la tête.

« C'est ton monde. J'essaye de t'aider. Ne refuse pas la main que je te tends. »

Je ne pus résister à l'envie de rire.

« Tu t'inquiète de trop, Jasper. »

« Peut-être ou…peut-être pas. »

Je savais qu'Isabella ne faisait pas semblant. Elle ne pouvait pas être 100% soumise après deux semaines de formation, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais Jasper avait tord. Je savais qu'Isabella ne mentait pas et ne trompait pas les gens qu'elle aimait.

Ca ne ressemblait pas à Bella.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » commençai-je pour changer de sujet. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Es-tu prêt à parler ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire, Edward. Je te pardonne parce que c'est ce qu'Alice veut que je fasse. »

« Je vois, » répondis-je attristé. Mais je n'allais rien faire de plus pour améliorer les choses. « Le petit chien de ma sœur. »

Il sourit.

« Tu le savais déjà. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire ensembles.

« Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, Edward. »

Il redevint sérieux.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu pourrais être parfait pour ma sœur. Mais pas de cette façon. »

J'hochai la tête avant d'ajouter : « Foutue vie, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il acquiesça en riant.

« Alors, comment va Alice ? »

Dès que le nom de ma sœur franchit ma bouche, Jasper sourit. Le reste de la conversation fut cordiale et ma journée de travail se passa sans plus aucun autre problème.

oooOOoooOOoooOOooo

Je garai ma voiture à côté de celle d'Isabella, surpris qu'elle soit déjà rentrée à dix-sept heures. Je savais que le vendredi était le jour où elle terminait plus tard. J'haussai les épaules en retirant mes lunettes de soleil et me dirigeai vers la maison. J'entrai dans la cuisine mais aucun signe d'Isabella.

Tout à coup, j'entendis des pas précipités au-dessus de ma tête. Ils devaient provenir de ma chambre de jeux. J'étais certain qu'elle marchait sur le plancher blanc au-dessus de la cuisine.

Des pas légers comme ceux d'un ange.

Je soupirai avant de sourire. Mais mon sourire se fana rapidement à la pensée que je voulais peut-être autre chose.

Mon côté dominant me criait que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, que c'était trop tôt après qu'elle ait acceptée de rester. Ce côté dominant de moi existait depuis des années pour me protéger et garder à distance les gens. Il me gardait en sécurité.

Oh, mais je ne le regrette pas ! Il faisait partie intégrante de moi. Il était bien réel et je voulais rester un dominant. Il m'avait permis d'établir des règles strictes. Mais il était temps d'apprivoiser le lion en moi. Il était temps que le lion se laisse aimer et il avait choisi d'aimer un agneau.

Je retirai ma veste, toujours à l'écoute des déplacements à l'étage. Je déposai mon vêtement sur une chaise de la cuisine. Les bruits se stoppèrent et une douce musique se fit entendre.

Je la reconnus instantanément. Elle faisait partie de la playlist disponible sur la chaine de la chambre. C'était un de mes morceaux favoris. C'était un morceau très rare de Bush qui n'apparaissait sur aucun album. Seuls les vrais fans le connaissaient.

Je souris et me dirigeai vers l'escalier en écoutant les paroles de la chanson. Je marchai dans le couloir en direction de la chambre. La porte était entrouverte et de la lumière en sortait.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

J'ouvris la porte plus fort pour y trouver mon fantasme personnel. Je remarquai six bougies blanches et rouges allumées donnant un aspect tamisé et intime à la pièce. Mon regard se posa sur des pieds nus au bord du lit appartenant à une femme. Isabella était allongée sur le dos, reposant sur ses coudes. Elle portait un corset blanc avec des volants qui affinaient sa taille. Je pourrais certainement la tenir entre mes deux mains et mes doigts se toucheraient. Il y avait un lacet devant et dans le dos. De son corset partait des porte-jarretelles retenant des bas en dentelle blanche.

Elle était envoutante.

Mon regard rencontra enfin les yeux bruns foncés de la démone. Une démoneenvoyée de mon enfer personnel pour me mettre à genoux.

Non, elle n'était pas une démone mais un ange. C'était moi le démon.

Je repensai à la jeune fille rougissante qu'était Isabella lors de notre rencontre. Ce fut un choc de voir comme elle avait changé en si peu de temps. J'avais vraiment ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

« Bonjour, Maître. »

Elle me sourit et respira profondément ce qui fit se soulever sa poitrine. Ce geste me fit prendre conscience du problème qui se trouvait dans mon pantalon.

« Isabella, » marmonnai-je en m'avançant vers la chaise proche de la fenêtre et m'asseyant afin d'ôter mes chaussures.

« A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? » demandai-je une fois déchaussé en m'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise.

Son sourire s'accentua.

« Est-ce que mon maître désire que je me rhabille ? »

_Certainement pas._

« Non. Je me demande juste ce qui nous a amené ici ? »

« C'est le dernier week-end avant les festivités, » répondit-elle en se levant du lit. Elle s'approcha et se positionna à genoux entre les miens.

« Et alors ? »

Isabella se lécha les lèvres et déplaça sa main vers ma ceinture.

« Et je tenais à vous remercier, Maître, » chuchota-t-elle en retirant ma ceinture.

« Pour ? » ajoutai-je sentant que ma respiration s'accélérait.

Elle rougit. Je devinais la réponse.

« Pour être un si bon maître, » ronronna-t-elle en s'attaquant à mon pantalon.

Je n'allais pas l'arrêter mais mon esprit me criait dessus pour la stopper et essayer de créer une relation qui ne serait pas basée que sur le sexe.

Lorsqu'elle m'eut retiré mon pantalon et mon boxer libérant mon sexe érigé, je repoussai ses mains.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Elle recommença mais je retirai à nouveau ses mains et me levai de la chaise.

« Rien. C'est juste que j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Je ne veux pas agir n'importe comment en ce moment. » J'ai débité ma phrase à toute vitesse. J'essayai de garder le contrôle de ma respiration.

« Bien sûr Maître, » déclara-t-elle comme un automate.

_Ne t'en plains pas, c'est toi qui l'a voulue soumise ! Oui je sais !_

Je stoppai mes réflexions et posai ma question.

« Sors avec moi demain ? »

« Bien sûr, Maître, » répéta-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

« Edward, » la corrigeai-je, cherchant ses yeux baissés.

Isabella poussa un soupir frustré.

« Nous avons déjà parlé à ce sujet, Edward. »

« Je veux plus, Isabella. »

Je veux tout, voulais-je hurler mais je fis quelques pas en arrière pour me calmer.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux être un dominant avec toi. Ca me touche trop pour n'être simplement qu'une scène. »

J'étais sur le point de parler plus mais elle se redressa, s'avança vers moi très rapidement et pointa son index sur ma poitrine.

« Je ne sais même pas quand commence ou fini une scène, » s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant. « Tu es chaud et froid, haut et bas, bon et dur avec moi. Et tout ça dans la même journée. »

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de soupirer.

« Je ne sais même pas si moi, je veux plus, » marmonna-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Elle ne sait pas si elle veut plus ? Est-ce bon ou mauvais ? Je vais présumer que c'est une bonne chose.

« Donne-moi une chance de te monter que tu veux plus. » plaidai-je. « Permet-moi de te montrer à quel point ce serait bien de pouvoir avoir les deux mondes. »

Je saisis sa main et déposai mes lèvres sur ses doigts.

« Montre-moi que je peux être normal. »

« Oh tu veux que je sois un test… »

Je la coupai avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

« Non. Je veux que tu sois unique car tu es la seule personne qui m'ait fait sentir tout ceci. La seule qui arrive à me convaincre que je pourrais avoir plus. »

Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je pouvais vivre autrement comme je le pensais avec Isabella.

Elle soupira à nouveau avant de me sourire.

« Tu veux une chance, Roméo ? »

J'éclatai de rire et pris son visage en coupe pour l'amener près du mien.

J'avais presque oublié la conversation que j'avais eu avec Jasper durant la journée.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Je me réveillai, la tête enfuie dans mon oreiller. Je la relevai sans ouvrir les yeux mais la clarté du soleil dans la chambre me surprit. Les rideaux étaient ouverts. Je pressai une nouvelle fois le visage dans l'oreiller avant de rouler sur le côté, loin de la fenêtre qui m'aveuglait.

L'odeur d'Isabella était partout autour de moi dans le lit. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui. Une odeur de fraises à la crème. Je souris en inspirant à fond son parfum.

Il y a un mois, sentir l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit m'aurait bouleversé. Enfer, il y a un mois, si vous m'aviez dit que j'aurais dormi avec ma soumise, je vous aurais ri au nez.

Je me découvris un peu et ouvris lentement les yeux. J'étais préparé à la lumière vive cette fois-ci mais je ne les ouvris pas complètement. Aujourd'hui, je sortais avec Isabella. Sortir dehors. Comme un rendez-vous. Je suis aussi excité qu'un gamin de treize ans.

Devais-je m'en préoccuper ?

Oh que non !

Je n'allais plus essayer de me battre contre ce que ressentait mon cœur. J'aimais me sentir de cette façon. J'espérais me sentir ainsi plus longtemps. Je savais exactement ce qui me faisait me sentir bien.

_Isabella._

Elle était la source de ce sentiment. J'étais comme un junkie qui découvrait une nouvelle drogue.

Il n'y aurait pas de marche arrière possible.

Elle était la Lois de mon Superman.

Elle était l'ange de mon démon.

Sans elle, je pense que les choses n'auraient plus de sens. Sans elle, je serais un dominant détestable.

Tout en moi a changé ces derniers mois. Et je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais être plus heureux. Je savais et tout le monde le savait aussi combien j'étais malheureux avant. Ma raison était en échec et je n'allais plus combattre. J'allais laisser le hasard mener ma vie.

Et si cette relation ne marchait pas, ce serait un signe. Celui de reprendre ma vie d'avant. Ce n'est pas que je veux y revenir mais s'il le fallait, je redeviendrais le dominant que j'ai toujours été.

La soirée avait lieu dans seulement quelques jours et j'étais certain qu'Isabella serait formidable. J'étais sûr que j'allais devoir nettoyer la bave de Sam avec une serpillière tant il serait envieux.

Je n'étais plus inquiet concernant cette fête. Par contre, l'idée de rentrer chez moi pour voir mes parents faisait son chemin dans mon esprit. Je voulais leur présenter Isabella. Ils l'aimeraient. Je sais que mon père n'a pas bien accepté qu'Emmett ou Jasper entre dans la vie de ses filles mais c'est normal. Comme je suis un homme, il ne sentira pas le besoin de me protéger. Je l'espérais en tout cas.

Ma mère serait une autre histoire. Ce n'était pas une personne facile à vivre si vous ne saviez pas la prendre. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Isabella saurait.

Je soupirai en repoussant mes parents dans un coin de mon esprit. Il était inutile de se soucier de cela maintenant. Il arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur elle. Je vais prendre les choses comme elles viennent.

Je m'assis sur le lit, regardant autour de moi. Isabella n'était pas couchée à mes côtés. Nous étions samedi et elle n'avait pas cours. Je sortis du lit, ramassai mon boxer qui trainait sur le sol et l'enfilai. Je pris la direction de l'étage inférieur espérant qu'elle regarde la télévision ou qu'elle fasse autre chose mais surtout qu'elle ne soit pas partie.

Je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin dans les escaliers lorsqu'une odeur de nourriture titilla mes narines. Elle cuisinait. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, elle s'était vraiment améliorée mais j'avais toujours une crainte lorsqu'elle le faisait.

Je m'approchai de la cuisine. J'entendis Isabella siffler et jurer. J'accélérai mon pas et me précipita dans la cuisine. Elle sursauta dès qu'elle me vit.

« Tu m'as fait peur, » s'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui souris et me rapprochai d'elle et de la nourriture…si on pouvait appeler cette…chose ainsi. Je l'étreignis par derrière et lui embrassa le cou tandis qu'elle continuait à découper une pomme sur une planche.

« Bonjour, » murmurai-je en fixant ses mains en action.

« Hum. »

« Que fais-tu à manger ? » questionnai-je en m'écartant et prenant place à table.

« Des pommes grillées, » répondit-elle. « Avec des œufs, des crêpes, du bacon et… »

« Isabella, » l'interrompis-je. « Penses-tu vraiment que nous allons manger autant ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Un ogre ? »

Elle gloussa avant de répondre.

« Peut-être. Tu dois peut-être reprendre des forcesce matin. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Ouais, vraiment. »

Elle avait parlé sans me regarder mais s'éloignait vers le mur à côté de la porte de la cuisine en rigolant.

Je me levai et l'attrapai par la taille. Je la ramenai vers l'évier, la penchai au-dessus tandis qu'elle riait toujours et essayait de se soustraire à ma prise. Je tendis la main vers le robinet et tirai sur le flexible en caoutchouc de l'évier. Je l'amenai vers son cou et de l'autre main, j'ouvris le robinet. L'eau glacée se déversa dans son dos. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau froide et poussa avec son dos contre mon torse pour m'éloigner d'elle.

« Non, Edward ! Arrête ! »

Isabella gesticula et essaya de m'arracher le tuyau des mains.

« Reste tranquille alors. »

Je la sentis renoncer en se détendant contre moi.

« J'arrête. »

« Putain ! »

« Bien ! » Marmonnai-je en fermant le robinet et replaçant le tuyau à sa place. « Et ne parle plus de ma virilité ainsi ! »

Je commençai à embrasser son cou mouillé, les yeux fermés. Elle se tourna dans mes bras et avant que je ne puisse regarder ce qu'elle faisait, elle vida un bol de poudre blanche sur ma tête.

_Merde ! _

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ce petit jeu, petite fille. »

« Oh, j'ai très peur. »

Je cherchai autour de moi rapidement ce que je pourrais utiliser contre elle pour me venger. Je ris intérieurement en apercevant un récipient d'un mélange à base de cannelle qu'elle devait napper sur les pommes. Bon et collant. Je la serrai contre moi, la poussant contre les armoires afin d'atteindre le pot. Je plongeai ma main dans le mélange brunâtre avant de le frotter sur le visage d'Isabella. Elle leva le regard, choquée.

« Tu…Tu… »

« Moi ? »

« Oh, tu es incroyable ! » S'écria-t-elle en se mettant à rire avec moi.

« Je pense que c'est assez maintenant, mademoiselle Swan. »

Elle souffla.

« Va chercher pour nettoyer et apprête-toi à partir. »

« Elle me fit face et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et où allons-nous ? »

« Je t'emmène. Souviens-toi ? Nous devons avoir un rendez-vous ensemble, un vrai. »

« Edward ! Il est dix heures du matin. »

« C'est un rendez-vous de toute la journée, mon amour, » répondis-je en attrapant des serviettes pour nettoyer nos dégâts.

Elle marmonna quelques choses entre ses dents mais n'ajouta rien. Elle pivota et quitta la pièce pour aller se changer.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Deux heures plus tard, nous sortions enfin. Elle portait un jeans classique, un débardeur blanc et une veste en jeans dessus. Cette tenue lui correspondait parfaitement. Elle était belle comme toujours mais différente. Elle ne ressemblait plus à ma soumise. Elle était _Elle._ Je me souvins subitement d'une chose qu'elle m'avait confiée. Alice s'occupait de l'habiller dans 90% des cas.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser Alice t'habiller si souvent, » déclarai-je en lui ouvrant la portière de la voiture afin qu'elle s'installe.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » répondit-elle surprise.

« Parce que tu as de très bon gout. Pourquoi sembles-tu si surprise ? »

« Heu ! » hésita-t-elle.

« La plupart des mecs semble apprécier la manière qu'elle a de m'habiller. »

« Penses-tu qu'ils t'aimeraient moins dans un simple jeans comme aujourd'hui ? »

Je lui fis un signe pour montrer sa tenue.

« Peut-être, » admit-elle.

« Ils seraient fous de ne pas aimer, » murmurai-je en la regardant du coin de l'œil avant de reposer mon regard sur la route.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Après un certain temps, le silence me pesait et je décidai de reprendre les rênes de la conversation.

« Ne veux-tu pas savoir où nous allons ? »

« Bien sûr, » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Et bien, pour commencer nous allons trouver un truc à manger. Ensuite, nous irons faire du shopping car j'aime vraiment la manière dont tu t'habilles. »

Isabella posa sa main sur mon genou, m'offrant un magnifique sourire. Cela me surprit. Je pensais qu'elle était le genre de fille à ne pas aimer faire des emplettes.

« Puis, nous irons manger une crème glacée en nous promenant jusqu'à Pike Place. Le reste est une surprise, » poursuivis-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils en me fixant.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas les surprises. »

« Hum ! Je t'ai pratiquement tout dit alors sois reconnaissante que je ne te cache qu'une toute petite chose. »


	23. Chapite 22

**Chapitre 22**

Je l'emmenai au IHOP (chaine de restauration rapide *)

Que faire ? Pensez-vous que je devais l'emmener dans un restaurant cinq étoiles juste pour grignoter des œufs et du bacon ? Non ! Je devais agir normalement. Ou plutôt agir comme les gens normaux le feraient.

Avant, j'aurais appelé mon assistante personnelle Tamora et je lui aurais demandé de me trouver le meilleur endroit pour aller déjeuner. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il n'y aurait que moi et mon GPS.

Isabella voulait aller au IHOP alors j'introduisis l'adresse dans le GPS.

« Pourquoi IHOP ? » demandai-je en stationnant la voiture et débouclant la ceinture.

« Ils font les meilleures crêpes, » répondit-elle en léchant ses lèvres. Mon regard fut attiré par son geste. Je vis le rose de la pointe de sa langue passer sur sa lèvre inférieure. En regardant, je me souvins du nombre incalculable de fois où je l'avais vu le faire : la première fois au club, lors d'une scène dans la salle de jeu alors qu'elle m'observait par-dessus son épaule, ou tout simplement en regardant la télévision. Je devais me tirer cela hors de la tête. Je n'étais là que pour elle. Si je n'étais pas capable de laisser mon besoin d'elle pour une journée, comment envisager de pouvoir vivre normalement un jour.

Elle rougit et détourna son regard. Ce qui me rappela que je la fixais depuis un moment sans vergogne. Elle ôta sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Je fermai les yeux un moment, soupirai avant de quitter l'habitacle moi aussi. Je lui emboîtai le pas et nous prîmes place à une table qui donnait sur l'arrière.

« Veux-tu vraiment des crêpes ? Je ne pense pas avoir noté ça sur ton plan alimentaire » la taquinai-je.

Elle ne rit pas, mal à l'aise. Je la vis mordre sa lèvre et fixer la table en bois. Me penchant sur la table, je lui saisis la main.

« Hey » l'appelai-je.

Mais elle ne leva pas les yeux.

« Regarde-moi » demandai-je doucement.

Lorsqu'elle le fit, je lui souris et dessinai des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Isabella et Edward. Pas le dominant et sa soumise. Ok ? »

Isabella se détendit et me retourna mon sourire. Lorsque le serveur apporta notre commande de crêpes, elle recommença à parler.

« Pourquoi appelle-t-on ces restaurant :IHOP ? » questionna-t-elle.

Je tentai de savoir si elle plaisantait ou si elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? »

Attendant qu'elle avale la grosse bouchée de crêpe qu'elle venait de mettre en bouche, je la regardai en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'admirer, encore une fois. Elle me répondit en blaguant mais j'étais tellement concentré sur elle que les mots ne m'atteignirent pas. Je ne savais que sourire face à cette nouvelle jeune femme insouciante que je découvrais. Je l'avais déjà aperçue ainsi mais aujourd'hui, elle l'était avec moi !

« Ce n'est pas drôle ? » demanda-t-elle et grimaçant. « J'ai des meilleures…. » Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je secouai la tête.

« Elle était drôle. Je suis juste occupé en ce moment. »

« Hein ? »

« Occupé à te regarder. »

« Et ça t'amuse, hein ? » plaisanta-t-elle en jouant avec ses ongles roses pour éviter de me regarder. Je souris.

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Facilement amusé ? »

« Seulement avec toi. »

« Surtout aujourd'hui. »

J'ignorai cette remarque tandis que le serveur nous apportait notre nourriture.

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée, mon amour ? » demandai-je.

« Verte. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionnai-je à nouveau. Elle ne porte presque jamais du vert. Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai mes raisons. »

« Quelle est la tienne ? » répliqua-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de lait.

« Probablement le rose, » répondit-je, un air sérieux sur le visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est …pas normal, Edward, » s'esclaffa-t-elle. J'haussai les épaules.

« Mais si. C'est la couleur de tes joues quand tu rougis légèrement. Tu veux connaître la seconde. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent avant d'acquiescer.

« Le bordeaux. Pour quand tu es vraiment gênée. Veux-tu connaître ma troisième couleur favorite ? »

Elle rougit légèrement en secouant la tête.

« Je pense que je vois où tu veux en venir, Roméo. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi stupide que Roméo. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que Roméo soit stupide. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que Dieu, si Dieu existe, séparerait deux amoureux si rapidement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma Juliette était morte, » expliquai-je en regardant ses joues se colorer de rouge. Je souris sachant exactement ce que je voulais dire par « ma Juliette ».

ooOooOooOoo

Je la trainai au centre commercial, une heure plus tard. Isabella et moi étions dans un magasin où elle venait d'essayer d'innombrables pantalons, et chemisiers. Elle avait fini par choisir six tenues. Je n'étais pas satisfait car j'aurais voulu remplacer sa garde-robe entière mais elle avait refusé.

« Je déteste le shoping » finit-elle par dire.

« Pardon ? Tu n'agis pas comme si tu voulais repartir ! » constatai-je confus.

Isabella soupira.

« Je voulais te faire plaisir car j'aime la manière dont tu me regardes quand je porte des vêtements que tu aimes. Je déteste porter les vêtements qu'Alice m'achète. »

J'hochai la tête lui montrant que je comprenais.

« Et tu aimerais savoir que j'aime ça, » la taquinai-je.

« Oh, arrête » répondit-elle, faisant semblant d'être en colère.

Nous descendions la rue vers la boutique qui vendait de la crème glacée. Quand je dis à Isabella où nous allions, elle se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Avons-nous douze ans ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Pourquoi me demandait-elle cela ? La crème glacée est aussi bien pour les jeunes que pour les vieux.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous avec un garçon pour aller déguster de la glace. »

« Ne…Tu ne veux pas… » Commençai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe la parole.

« Non, Edward. Je pense que c'est très attentionné. »

Son rire fut remplacé par un magnifique sourire tandis que qu'elle entrelaçait ses doigts aux miens.

« Tu es en passe de devenir très charmant. »

« Shocking ! » rétorquais-je surpris.

« Non, vraiment » s'amusa-t-elle en me tirant vers le bas de la rue. « C'est une des plus belles choses qu'on n'ait jamais faite pour moi. »

« « Oh ! » Maintenant j'étais confus. « Jamais personne ne t'a emmené manger une glace durant tes rendez-vous ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Que c'est triste. »

Je me suis ensuite tourné vers elle et ajoutais d'un air taquin. Et moi qui pensais que notre sortie était horrible. »

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin que ses lèvres soient proches de mon oreille et me chuchota.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'un rendez-vous avant celui-ci. »

Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres sur ma joue et je ne pus empêcher un sourire en coin de se former. Elle se mit à rire.

« Viens, Roméo, » déclara-t-elle en m'entrainant vers la boutique.

Nous nous sommes approchés de l'adolescent derrière le comptoir.

« Nous aimerions une… »

Je me tus car le garçon ne m'écoutait pas. Il regardait, béat d'admiration, Isabella. Je suivis son regard et posai le mien directement sur la poitrine de Bella. Je passai ma main devant ses yeux et il secoua la tête en sortant de sa torpeur. Ses yeux brillaient.

« Juste sexe….heu….une minute, » se reprit-il rapidement. Il s'excusa et se dirigea rapidement à l'arrière.

« Ca va, Edward, » murmura-t-elle en me souriant.

J'hochai la tête tandis que le garçon revint.

« Que puis-je vous servir ? »

« Deux cornets à la vanille, » commanda Bella en lui souriant.

Je n'étais pas stupide au point de croire qu'elle flirtait avec lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans mais le fait qu'elle soit gentille avec lui me faisait me sentir…

Comment me sentais-je ?

« C'était un mélange de colère et d'insécurité.

J'étais jaloux.

Je tendis la glace à Bella afin qu'elle sorte pour nous trouver une table. Comme le jeune se pencha vers moi pour prendre mon argent, je saisis son poignet et l'entrainai à l'extrémité du comptoir. Un rapide coup d'œil dehors pour être certain qu'Isabella ne regardait pas avant de me concentrer sur le garçon.

« Elle est jolie ? » demandai-je en grognant.

« Oui, » admit-il en larmoyant.

« Je n'ai aucun problème à prendre le risque d'aller en prison pour elle, compris ? »

Je ne lui donnai pas l'occasion de répondre et poursuivis.

« Je suis comme le mari fou qui rentre de son travail pour trouver un autre homme chez moi. Ensuite, on n'entend plus jamais parler de cet autre homme. Tu comprends ? »

L'adolescent hoche la tête en tremblant.

« Bien. »

Je lui tendis l'argent. C'était un billet de cinquante dollars alors que la glace ne coutait que dix.

« Gardez la monnaie. »

« Merci » bégaya-t-il.

« De rien, » répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. « Il vous suffira de vus souvenir de ce que je viens de vous dire….la prochaine fois qu'une fille entrera. Vous ne savez jamais si elle n'est pas avec un fou comme moi. »

oOoOoOoOo

Après avoir dégusté notre glace, nous avons déambulé autour de Seattle comme n'importe quel couple. J'envoyai quelques textos à Emmett quand Bella ne me voyait pas afin de m'assurer que notre plan se mettait bien en place.

Et il l'était.

Nous prîmes le chemin vers la voiture lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher.

« Où est la Volvo ? » s'étonna-t-elle lorsque je déverrouillais la Jeep d'Emmett.

« Je l'ai échangée avec Emmett pour quelques heures. »

« Quand as-tu fait cela ? » questionna-t-elle en ouvrant sa portière.

« Ne cherche pas, » répliquai-je.

Elle sourit quand je l'aidai à grimper sur le siège. Nous roulâmes un bout de temps en silence. Lorsque je pris un petit chemin elle me regarda.

« C'est la surprise ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

« Tu vas me garder dans les bois. »

Je ris mais ne lui répondis pas. Nous roulâmes encore sur le chemin de terre jusqu'à sa fin. Je sauté en bas de la jeep et fis le tour pour aider Isabella car le siège était très haut et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse mal. J'ouvris la portière et lui pris la main. Quand elle sauta à son tour, je la saisis par sa minuscule taille. Son petit corps glissa contre le mien. Je la maintins tandis que je fermai la porte. Je posai la main à plat. Mon autre main quitta sa taille et remonta pour se poser à côté de sa tête. J'approchai ma tête de la sienne lentement et m'arrêtai juste avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent.

« Je voudrais que nous soyons d'accord avec tout cela. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir » chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres.

Isabella haleta et déplaça ses mains autour de mon cou sans m'attirer à elle.

« Je savais que tu ne veux pas »

Je souris d'un air pincé avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement. Avec ce baiser, tout semblait prendre sa place. Ce baiser montrait qu'elle comprenait que je devais être un dominant mais qu'elle savait que j'avais plus à lui offrir. Il me permettait de comprendre qu'elle serait toujours ma soumise mais qu'elle serait aussi mon amante et mon amie avant tout. Je l'attirai et la pressai tout contre mon corps.

« Prête pour manger ? » demandai-je après ces quelques minutes de bonheur.

Bella rit.

« Bien sûr, mais où ? Nous sommes au milieu des bois. »

« Viens, petite fille » répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

Nous avons traversé quelques arbres pour arriver dans un champ où Emmett avait tout mis en place. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle vit les fleurs violettes et jaunes recouvrant la prairie. Les couleurs étaient parfaitement visibles au clair de lune. J'ai gardé sa main dans la mienne et l'amena vers une couverture posée au sol. Dessus se trouvait une bouteille de vin, deux boîtes contenant la nourriture et une petite radio.

« Comment as-tu préparé tout cela ? » s'enquit-elle en s'installant couchée sur le dos. Je m'assis à ses côtés et me penchai vers elle pour dégager son visage des mèches de cheveux tombées devant ses yeux.

« Emmett m'a aidé. »

« Rosalie l'a laissé faire ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Rosalie n'est pas sa dominante tout le temps, Isabella » expliquai-je.

Je fis une pause en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre. Je me penchai et allumai la radio avant de revenir vers elle.

« Je suis différent de la plupart des doms. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai eu envie de faire quoique ce soit avec mes soumises en dehors des scènes. Un grande partie des Dominants/soumis sont des couples. De véritables couples au quotidien. Une soumise ne doit pas s'inquiéter de se qu'elle dit ou fait en dehors d'une scène. C'est des moments particuliers. »

Isabella hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Et comment cela va-t-il être pour nous ? »

Je lui souris.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions être un couple normal la semaine… »

Je ne pus poursuivre car elle m'interrompit.

« Arrêtes de dire que nous pourrons être normaux. Nous le sommes déjà. Tout ce que nous faisons est normal. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. »

Je souris, heureux, car c'était la première fois qu'elle montrait qu'elle était fière d'être ma soumise.

« Très bien alors. Nous serons un couple sans dominance la semaine et un couple dominant/soumise le week-end. Sauf si nous prévoyons autre chose le week-end. »

Isabella écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux…tu veux passer plus de temps en couple sans dominance ? »

J'hochai la tête avant de lui tendre une boîte avec la nourriture qu'Emmett nous avait préparée.

« Je n'ai jamais été qu'un dominant, Isabella. Je veux profiter d'être le petit ami de quelqu'un. »

Elle éclata de rire ce qui me surpris.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je confus.

« Penser à toi en tant que petit ami de quelqu'un, c'est…si irréel. Tu es Monsieur Intouchable. »

« Jusqu'à présent, » la corrigeai-je.

Elle me sourit gentiment et commença à manger. Nous restâmes assis tous deux en silence durant notre repas.

« J'adore cette chanson » déclara-t-elle quand la musique changea. Isabella s'installa sur le dos, tourna la tête et me regarda.

« La connais-tu ? »

« C'est 'This is Baby, de Buckcherry' "Répondis-je.

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Je pris place sur le ventre près d'elle, approchant mes lèvres de son oreille droite et chantonnant un morceau de la chanson.

« Elle vole comme un papillon, le vent sur ses jolies ailes »

Isabella s'éloigna et plongea son regard dans le mien. Son sourire était à couper le souffle. Et à ce moment là, je sus que j'avais gagné. Qu'elle serait cette fille qui changerait tout.

« Prête à rentrer à la maison, amour ? »

J'étais contre l'idée de la ramener à son appartement. Je la voulais avec moi. Elle hocha la tête tandis que son regard changeait. Il était rempli de convoitise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de capturer se lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

« Je suis prête à rentrer à la maison » répéta-t-elle.

Je souris heureux. Elle ne souhaitait pas regagner son appartement. Elle voulait rentrer avec moi, chez moi. Mon sourire s'élargit en pensant à ce qui nous attendait chez moi.

(*) . ?option=com_content&task=view&id=231&Itemid=2).


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Nous étions arrivés à 23 heures mais il était désormais 1heure du matin. Nous n'avions pas quitté la voiture, voulant poursuivre notre conversation.

Nous nous sommes déplacés et avons pris place à l'arrière. La jeep y était plus spacieuse. Vous pensez que cela n'avait aucun sens de discuter dans une voiture alors que nous n'avions que cinq étages à monter pour avoir un appartement confortable pour parler. Je sais. Mais cela ne me dérangea pas. Les vitres étaient baissées et l'air frais de la nuit était agréable sur nous.

Elle me raconta sa jeunesse avec sa mère, Phil et Jasper en Arizona. Puis son déménagement à Washington juste après le mariage de Renée et Phil quelques années plus tôt. C'est à cette époque que j'avais rencontré son frère.

« Jasper ne fut pas très heureux lorsqu'il apprit le mariage de notre mère avec Phil » déclara-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, même en étant adulte, il a toujours pensé que nos parents avaient une chance de se remettre ensembles. De ce fait, il a laissé passer l'occasion de connaitre Phil non pas comme un bon ami mais comme un adorable beau-père. »

« On dirait que tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

« Oh oui. Ils sont ensembles depuis que j'ai six ans mais maman a toujours eu peur d'avancer avec lui, peur que Jasper s'en prenne à Phil ou fasse pression. »

« Jasper ? S'en prendre à Phil ? Je vois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé » répliquai-je en tentant de cacher mon rire auquel Isabella se joignit.

Et non ! Il faisait semblant d'être malade quand maman nous confiait à une gardienne pour sortir avec Phil ou travailler parfois. Et si ça marchait pas, il pleurait, criait. »

« Waw ! Je ne connaissais pas Jasper ainsi. Il réussissait ?»

« Oui, il gagna pendant un certain temps jusqu'au moment où maman nous laissa avec …quelqu'un dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom et qui était très âgée. Lorsque Jasper criait, elle le laissait simplement faire et changeait de pièce. »

« Et il s'est calmé ? » questionnai-je.

« Non ! Jasper décida alors de retenir sa respiration jusqu'à devenir bleu. »

« Quoi ? » m'offusquai-je.

« Oui. J'étais furieuse ainsi que notre entourage de voir sa manière de réagir. »

« Comment ta mère a-t-elle passé ce stade ? »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Surpris, je levai les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Elle a rompu avec Phil et ne se sont revus que huit ans plus tard, » soupira-t-elle. « Je déteste Jasper pour cela. »

« Pourquoi ? C'était juste un petit garçon, Isabella. »

« Lorsque maman recommença à fréquenter Phil la seconde fois, Jasper voulut être clair. C'était sa maison. Phil composa avec et il a tenu bon. Mais lorsque nous avons eu dix-sept ans, ils nous ont annoncés qu'ils se mariaient…Et depuis, ma mère et Jasper ne se sont plus jamais parlé. »

Jasper ne m'avait jamais raconté tout cette histoire. Ca me fit réfléchir sur les différences entre les hommes et les femmes. Les hommes ne racontent rien les concernant sauf ce qui est nécessaire de savoir. Les femmes quant à elles, parlent volontiers de leurs histoires, de leur vie entière en moins de deux heures. Mais n'allez pas croire que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre chaque mot prononcé par Isabella.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » insistai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

« Jasper lui a dit qu'il la détestait pour ne pas avoir essayer de faire marcher son mariage avec Charlie. Pourtant 10 ans avait passé. »

« Et qu'a répondu Renée ? »

« Elle a simplement hoché la tête et lui a dit de partir. »

Isabella fit une pause avant de poursuivre.

« Elle lui a réservé un vol pour Washington le lendemain….pour moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir seul. »

Le silence s'abattit une fois de plus sur la voiture. Je sentis qu'elle ne désirait pas continuer à parler de Jasper et sa mère.

« As-tu passé une bonne journée ? » murmura Isabella en me regardant au travers de ses cils.

Je lui fis face, appuyant le dos contre la portière.

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais eu plus de plaisir qu'en ce moment. »

Isabella se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je surpris.

« C'est difficile à croire. Tu possèdes un Club où les gens viennent pour avoir du sexe dans la cave… »

Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de la cave. Je me demandais où et qui lui en avait parlé.

« Je ne suis jamais dans la cave. »

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Je ne mens pas » ripostai-je en souriant.

Isabella arrêta de rire et pivota vers moi.

« Alors, pourquoi aller là-bas ? »

« J'ai créé ce lieu pour répondre aux besoins d'autres personnes, pas simplement moi. Lorsque je l'ai ouvert, j'ai réfléchi à ce que chaque couple dominant/soumise pouvait avoir besoin, ou envie » soupirai-je. « Mais il semblerait que l'endroit soit devenu un lieu plus politisé qu'un club sadomasochiste. »

« Et tu n'es pas heureux avec ça ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Il s'est transformé en un club avec des rangs. »

« Tu gères tous les rangs pourtant. Ce doit-être amusant pour toi » déclara-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Oui, je surveille tous les rangs mais ma parole n'est pas la seule loi. »

« Voudrais-tu qu'elle le soit ? »

« Jouons-nous au jeu des vingt questions ? » grimaçai-je amusé.

« Je ne crois pas » répondit-elle.

« Je pense que tu devrais écrire un papier ou autre chose » plaisantai-je.

Isabella fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres.

« Veux-tu rentrer ? » proposai-je.

C'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire frisquet.

« Non. J'aime être ici. »

« Dans une voiture ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Non ! Dehors, idiot. »

Subitement, je lui saisis la main et la tirai à travers le siège rembourré, l'installant le dos contre mon torse. Une fois en place, je l'enveloppai de mes bras, la serrant contre moi.

« Faisons au moins en sorte d'avoir chaud, » murmurai-je, le visage enfui dans son cou.

« Ca fonctionne. »

Je pouvais entendre la joie dans ses paroles.

« Hum hum » fredonnais-je en abaissant sa veste sur son épaule afin de pouvoir déposer des baisers de celle-ci à son oreille.

« Edward » gémit-elle en penchant sa tête me donnant un plus grand accès à son cou.

Ma queue sursauta au son de sa voix.

« Isabella » répondis-je en retour d'une voix égale pour cacher mon trouble.

Elle souffla et pivota pour me faire face et m'entourer de ses bras.

« Dois-je en conclure que je ne te fais pas d'effet » demanda-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Bien sûr que tu m'en fais » avouai-je en roulant des yeux. « Mais dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes dans la jeep d'Emmett. Si tu veux rentrer, j'en serais très heureux. »

Elle me fit un sourire machiavélique.

« Je pense que je veux rester ici. »

« Pourquoi » gémis-je.

« Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas » déclara-t-elle en retirant sa veste qu'elle jeta sur le siège avant de glisser ses mains sous son débardeur.

Je lui saisis pour l'en empêcher.

« C'est le SUV de mon futur beau-frère. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, ici. »

Isabella sourit, approcha de mon oreille et susurra quelques mots.

« Il faut bien une première fois. »

Je ne pus réprimer un grognement. Faire l'amour dans une voiture faisait partie des premières fois que je voulais faire avec elle. Je relâchai ma prise sur sa main, la laissant retomber sur le siège tandis qu'elle passait son débardeur par-dessus la tête. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous sa blouse. Voulait-elle me tuer ? Surement ! Mais avec elle, ce serait une belle mort.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur Isabella et d'oublier la bagarre entre les deux moitiés de mon cerveau. De plus, ma queue était d'accord avec eux alors pourquoi tergiverser.

J'allais baptiser la jeep d'Emmett.

Edward 1/ Emmett 0

Isabella me sortit de mes pensées quand elle s'attaqua à ma ceinture pour avoir accès à mon boxer. Elle dégagea mon sexe dur mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ce qui allait suivre car elle l'empoigna et l'entoura de sa bouche.

Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps et ma main vint se poser sur sa tête. Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière contre la vitre profitant de ses va-et-vient. Isabella se recula quelques secondes plus tard mais me masturba de ses deux petites mains. Je regardai le liquide pré-éjaculatoire perler sachant qu'à ce rythme, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Je repoussai les mains d'Isabella avant de descendre rapidement son jeans vers le bas et de me positionner entre ses jambes.

Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. Je saisis ses hanches et la pénétrai d'une poussée rapide. Les yeux d'Isabella s'élargirent et elle s'agrippa à mes épaules.

« Oh, Edward ! Plus fort ! »

Elle ne dut pas le répéter deux fois. Je bougeai en elle, sentant ses muscles se serrer et se desserrer autour de moi. Bientôt, haletant, elle se mit à gémir sous mes caresses et à crier.

Je sortis d'elle avant de replonger jusqu'à la garde. Je refis ce mouvement plusieurs fois, poussant des grognements à chaque aller retour. Resserrant ma prise sur ses hanches, je me positionnai à genoux Une fois en place, j'écartai ses jambes au maximum afin de m'enfoncer plus profondément. Je posai l'une de mes mains sur la vitre pour me soutenir.

J'étais en sueur et mes cheveux tombaient devant mes yeux. Ma main quitta la vitre pour trouver le sein d'Isabella. Mes doigts palpèrent, tirèrent ses mamelons tendus au son de ses cris la menant à la libération.

« C'est si bon d'être en toi » grognai-je sentant mon orgasme approcher mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse avant moi.

Isabella gémit mais ne dit rien.

« Le ressens-tu ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux ? »

« Baise-moi » geignit-elle.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Je souris en accélérant mes mouvements.

« Dis-moi encore ce que tu veux ? »

Isabella me poussa en arrière et s'assit. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux, passant ses jambes de part et d'autre, et reprit des mouvements de haut en bas.

Je gémis à cette nouvelle sensation.

« Tu veux jouer ? »

Je déplaçai mes mains sur ses fesses et suivis les mouvements, accentuant le mouvement autour de ma bite.

Elle hocha la tête, ses lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux fermés. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses muscles se contractent autour de moi, que ses gémissements augmentent annonçant sa libération toute proche.

J'en étais heureux car je ne pouvais plus tenir.

Ses va-et-vient ralentirent tandis que je poussais mes hanches contre les siennes venant violemment à mon tour.

Ce genre de sexe était en passe de devenir la meilleure des choses. Ensemble, nous pourrons y arriver.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Un coup frappé à la porte de mon bureau me prit au dépourvu. C'était presque l'heure de mon déjeuner et personne n'était supposé me déranger maintenant, surtout avec la soirée de ce soir.

« Entrez » criais-je sans lever mes yeux de l'ordinateur.

« Salut. Et si nous allions déjeuner ? »

Je souris à mon futur beau-frère en levant mon regard vers lui. Je me levais et attrapais ma veste que j'enfilais.

« Et où va-t-on ? »

« Heu ! Je pensais au pot aux crabes. Nous n'y avons plus été depuis longtemps » proposa-t-il en se frottant l'estomac.

J'hochais la tête. Le pot aux crabes était un restaurant ici à Seattle, proche du club. Il était rarement bondé en semaine.

« Ta voiture ou la mienne » demandais-je en saisissant les clés de la jeep d'Emmett. Nous n'avions pas effectué l'échange à notre retour.

« Prenons la jeep. J'ai besoin de récupérer la trousse de manucure de Rose sous le siège arrière.

J'acquiesçais en lui lançant le trousseau. Nous sortîmes ensemble, précisant à Tamora de ne pas m'attendre avant au moins une heure. Elle me sourit en hochant la tête tandis qu'Emmett et moi quittions le bureau.

Je m'installais sur le siège avant pendant qu'Emmett cherchait la trousse de ma sœur. Je soupirai en regardant par la fenêtre et me demandant ce que faisait Bella à cette heure. Je savais seulement qu'elle avait cours.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria Emmett depuis le siège arrière.

Je pivotais dans le siège pour voir ce qui tracassait mon beau-frère. Je le vis, une petite culotte en dentelle noire avec un bord rose, entre les mains. Je gémis en reconnaissant celle de Bella. Les yeux d'Emmett s'ancrèrent aux miens en entendant mon gémissement. Il me jeta la culotte à la figure. Il était furieux.

« Dans ma voiture ? » rugit-il.

Je préférais garder le silence.

« Merde, Edward. Que ce serait-il passé si Rose l'avait découverte à ma place. »

« Tu lui aurais dit qu'elle appartenait à Bella. »

« Et tu penses qu'elle aurait juste accepté cette explication ? » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je devais bien admettre qu'il avait raison.

« Merde, Edward. C'est quand même pas parce que nous l'avons fait chez toi ? »

« QUOI ? Chez moi ? »

« Oui, il y a un mois, nous avons eu du sexe sur ton piano. »

« Putain ! Tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec ma sœur sur _MON_ piano ? » criai-je en lui lançant la culotte d'Isabella à la tête. J'étais tellement en colère que je ne réalisais pas que je jetais le sous-vêtement de ma copine.

« Ne me jette pas de petite culotte sale à la figure. Rose m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé du piano. »

« Non ! Elle ne m'a pas dit que vous aviez baisé sur mon piano ! » hurlais-je en récupérant le slip d'Isabella. Elle serait rouge de honte si elle voyait ce que nous faisions avec.

« Et bien….heu…Surprise » ricana-t-il tandis que je soupirais.

« Quand était-ce ? »

« Je dirai trois semaines avant qu'Isabella ne débarque au Club » répondit-il penaud. « C'était la nuit où tu étais rond comme une queue de pelle et que Rose et moi t'avons ramené. Cette nuit-là, nous étions très excités et nous ne pouvions pas attendre. Alors, nous sommes allés dans ton bureau et là, le piano a été…. »

Je couvris mon visage de mes mains.

« J'ai une chambre d'ami. Bordel, j'ai même une chambre prévue pour baiser ! Mais vous avez pensé que le meilleur endroit pour baiser était le piano que ma mère m'a offert pour mon septième anniversaire ? »

Je soupirais en tentant de me calmer.

« Vous êtes des obsédés. »

« Et bien, toi aussi » répliqua-t-il en regardant la culotte en dentelle noire que je tenais en main.

Xoxoxox

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux pour la millième fois de la journée. J'étais sur le chemin de retour, impatient de voir Isabella. Mais j'étais nerveux aujourd'hui.

Je savais qu'elle était prête. Elle était l'une des meilleures soumises que j'ai jamais eues et j'étais pressé de le montrer à tout le monde. Elle était devenue mon point fort de cette journée. Chaque jour nous y avions travaillé même si nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps dans la salle de jeu. Mais j'étais néanmoins prêt à jouer mon rôle de dominant aujourd'hui. J'étais amoureux pour la première fois et je faisais une sorte de pèlerinage des sentiments. Je repensais à ces trois derniers jours et tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était le sourire qui ne n'avait pas quitté mon visage. Et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Les batailles d'oreillers, les courses poursuites à travers la maison après Isabella car elle cachait mes cigarettes dans ses boxers. Tous ces moments me firent sourire encore plus.

**Flashback**

Je baillais et attirais Isabella contre moi. Nous étions allongés sur le divan en train de regarder True Blood. C'était pas mal, mais il me donnait mal à la tête. Je ne disais rien car c'était sa série préférée.

Il me fallait une bonne raison de me lever et une cigarette m'aiderait à me détendre et à supporter le reste du feuilleton.

« Où vas-tu ? » marmonna-t-elle en gardant son regard sur la télévision.

Je me penchais vers elle et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

« A la cuisine, je vais fumer une cigarette. »

Isabella sauta hors du canapé et courut à la cuisine avant moi. Elle ne portait qu'un boxer m'appartenant et on avait même l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à tomber de son corps minuscule.

Je souris et la suivis pour la trouver debout devant la porte de la cuisine, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. Je soulevais un sourcil interrogateur avant de porter mon attention sur l'évier où mes cigarettes auraient dû se trouver. Etant sûr de l'endroit où je les avais déposées, je regardais Isabella. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'avançais vers elle. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais une forme carré à l'avant du boxer qu'elle portait.

« Donne-les-moi, » dis-je en riant.

Isabella secoua la tête en souriant.

« Bella… » grognai-je.

« Viens les chercher » railla-t-elle.

Je fis un pas vers elle mais avant que je puisse en faire un de plus, elle courut dans le couloir avant de monter les escaliers me laissant abasourdi par la rapidité de ses mouvements.

Je secouais la tête en riant avant de la poursuivre.

« Bella » criais-je en arrivant au sommet des escaliers. « Bella, n'as-tu pas regardé assez de films effrayants pour savoir qu'il est dangereux de courir dans les escaliers. »

Un rire étouffé me parvint du fond du couloir. Pivotant vers cet endroit, je compris qu'elle était cachée dans notre chambre.

Notre chambre à coucher.

Je marchais vers elle et trouvais Isabella debout derrière le lit, m'observant pour connaitre mes prochains mouvements. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais de l'autre côté du lit, face à elle. Je grognais en la voyant esquisser un latéral que je contrais aussitôt.

« Tu n'as nulle part où aller, Swan » murmurais-je. « Donne-moi mes merdes maintenant. »

« Non ! Ne sais-tu pas que ces cigarettes peuvent te tuer, Cullen ? »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Une dame très jeune pour être exacte. »

« Une fille intelligente » répliqua Bella.

« En effet, elle l'est. »

A ce moment-là, elle sauta sur le lit et s'enfuit hors de la chambre.

« Merde, Bella » m'amusais-je en voyant où elle entrait. Elle était redescendue et pénétrait dans la salle de jeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la suivant.

« Si tu voulais venir ici, tu n'avais qu'à le demander. »

Isabella rit et attrapa une cravache sur l'étagère avant de me faire face.

« Tu veux tes cigarettes, Cullen ? Viens donc les chercher. »

« Bella, Bella, Bella ! Tu ne m'effrayes pas » répondis-je en avançant vers elle.

« Oh » s'exclama-t-elle tandis que je me rapprochais. Elle abandonna la cravache et voulut s'enfuir à nouveau mais je l'attrapais par la taille.

« Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi partir ! » Criait-elle tout en ayant un fou rire.

« Non »

Je l'immobilisais au sol et plaçais mes genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille.

« Qu'as-tu de mieux maintenant ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi en souriant.

« Il n'y a rien de mieux que de te faire chier le week-end »

Je souris à mon tour avant de couvrir sa bouche de la mienne et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Mon envie de fumer, totalement oubliée.

**Fin Flashback**

Je soupirais en me garant dans l'allée derrière la voiture d'Alice. Ce sera amusant. Pas vraiment. Je savais exactement pourquoi ma sœur était là. Elle venait aider Isabella à se préparer pour la soirée évènement de ce soir. Alice était arrivée il y a trois heures et Bella devait certainement être prête.

J'entrais dans la maison par la cuisine pour me rendre compte que j'avais tort. Isabella n'était pas prête. Elle avait des bigoudis roses et rouges sur la tête. Jasper et ma sœur étaient assis face à elle à l'îlot de la cuisine. Mon ami mangeait des biscuit tandis que Bella et Alice discutaient.

Isabella se tourna vers moi en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sauta de sa chaise pour venir m'embrasser. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et je humais son odeur en soupirant d'aise.

Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule m'indiqua que Jasper et ma sœur nous observaient. Alice était radieuse tel un enfant dans un magasin de confiserie tandis que Jasper fronçait les sourcils. Je soupirais bruyamment et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Il haussa les épaules et marmonna « C'est encore mon droit »

J'hochais la tête et ramenais mes pensées vers Isabella qui commençait à me parler.

« Tu m'as manqué, Cullen. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella. »

Je vis Jasper rouler des yeux tandis qu'Alice soupirait et lui donnait un coup de coude

« Ouille, j'ai rien fait. »

Alice garda son sourire mais ajouta.

« Comme toutes les femmes, j'ai des yeux dans le dos. »

Jasper reporta son attention sur le plan de travail en granit et grommela.

« Je suis assis à côté de toi et non derrière. »

« Peux-tu, juste te taire » le sermonna ma sœur avant de le regarder en lui souriant affectueusement. Je dévisageais mon ami et quand il leva les yeux, j'ajoutais : « C'est mon droit aussi. »

Je posais Isabella sur le tabouret et attrapais le pot de biscuit que je plaçais sur l'armoire loin de lui.

« Hey ! Merde » râla-t-il.

« Arrête, Jasper » s'écria Bella en écarquillant les yeux.

Jasper haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Je vais aller promener et vous laisser faire vos trucs de filles » annonça-t-il nerveusement en regardant ma sœur. « Ou je pourrais rester ici… »

« Non, non, Jasper. Vas-y » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers moi.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Je regardais Bella et secouais la tête en signe de négation.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Je continuais à lui répondre par un mouvement de la tête.

« Bon, c'est comme tu veux » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

xXxXxXx

Isabella et moi nous dirigions vers l'hôtel où la réception devait avoir lieu. Je l'observais en coin. Sa chevelure était en place et des boucles tombaient hors de son chignon encadrant son visage en forme de cœur. Sa robe noire était décolleté dans le dos et des fleurs blanches partaient du creux de ses seins, s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et descendaient jusqu'à la limite de la robe au-dessus des genoux. Un rouge à lèvres rouge profond dessinait sa bouche et ses paupières étaient maquillées dans les tons noir et blanc.

Elle était à couper le souffle et je dû fermer les yeux pendant un moment avant de pouvoir revenir sur la route. Arrivé à l'hôtel, je me tournais vers elle.

« Prête ? » demandais-je en souriant.

« Comme je ne le serais jamais » répondit-elle en tremblant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu feras merveille » la rassurais-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de sortir de la voiture. Je la suivis et enroulais mon bras autour de sa taille pour la conduire à l'intérieur. Toutes les personnes que je connaissais étaient présentes, parfois accompagnées d'inconnus. Les personnes présentes venaient des quatre coins de l'Etat. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Certains, peut-être, à la recherche d'un nouveau compagnon de jeux ou simplement à la recherche de personnes avec qui discuter de ce qu'ils étaient. Chacun avait ses propres raisons. Mais moi, je n'avais aucune raison et je n'en cherchais pas. Aujourd'hui, tout cela me semblait stupide.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ce club pour prouver que j'étais l'un des meilleurs dominants de Seattle. Je n'avais besoin de rien pour le prouver car je savais déjà que c'était vrai.

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux et tirais sur ma cravate, essayant de la retirer. Isabella saisit ma main et l'écarta de ma cravate.

« Arrête-ça. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être nerveux. Je suis là, bébé ! » dit-elle en prenant un air de rappeur qui me fit sourire.

« je sais ce que tu essayes de faire »

Je nous dirigeais vers le bar pour prendre nos places. Je n'avais pas envie de me promener. Si les gens voulaient me parler, ils pouvaient venir à moi. Evidemment, Sam fut le premier à venir nous trouver.

« Edward » me salua-t-il en inclinant la tête.

« Sam » répondit-je du même mouvement de tête.

Il se tourna vers Isabella. C'était le moment.

« Comment allez-vous, Isabella ? » demanda-t-il.

Je soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi pour avoir l'accord de lui répondre. J'hochais la tête en souriant, lui donnant la permission. Isabella me sourit à son tour et revint vers Sam.

« Très bien, Monsieur. Et vous ? »

Sam esquissa un sourire.

« Bien maintenant que je sais que nous n'avons pas d'enfant turbulent parmi nous. »

Merde. Il exagérait.

« Sam… » grognais-je en avertissement.

Isabella me sourit avant d'ajouter.

« Il a raison, Maître. Je suis toujours mieux quand je sais que vous êtes là pour me diriger et que c'est vous mon dominant. Et pas quelqu'un qui ne sait pas lacer ses chaussures seul » termina-t-elle en regardant Sam de haut en bas.

Enfer !

Isabella 1/ Sam 0

Sam garda son sourire en place et me fit face.

« Tant qu'elle est sous contrôle, Edward. Je me fous de ce qu'elle a à dire. » Et il nous quitta sur ces mots.

« Quel trou du cul » ricana-t-elle

Je lui montrai mon accord en hochant la tête.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Aro d'entrer dans la salle. Je désirais lui parler de ce que je vivais avec Isabella. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, c'était bien lui. Il avait épousé sa soumise.

« Je reviens de suite, Amour. »

Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui donnais une accolade avant de lui proposer d'aller discuter dans le salon. Nous prîmes place sur deux sièges avant de commencer à parler.

« J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose et je voulais le faire loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

Aro acquiesça.

« Je sors avec Isabella » déclarais-je avec précipitation.

« Merveilleux » s'exclama-t-il. « J'étais certain que tu trouverais quelqu'un. Je ne savais juste pas qui ce serait. »

« Je suis heureux de connaitre ta foi en moi » répondis-je en fixant mes mains, mal à l'aise. « Que dois-je faire ? J'ignore comment bien agir en tant que petit ami. »

Il me dévisagea un long moment avant de poursuivre.

« Je vois que tu tiens énormément à elle. Je veux dire, regarde par où tu as dû passer pour pouvoir la garder en tant que soumise. L'Edward d'avant lui aurait botté le cul si elle avait eu le malheur de quitter le droit chemin. »

Il avait raison.

« Il suffit de faire ce que tu as envie de faire » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est tout ?» m'étonnais-je. « C'est ça le secret pour être un bon petit ami et, en même temps, un bon dominant. »

« Et d'être un bon mari le moment venu. »

_Mari ?_

Ce mot aurait dû m'effrayer mais bizarrement, il ne le fit pas.

« L'amour n'est pas une science exacte, Edward » répliqua-t-il avant de rire.

Était-ce de l'amour ?

xXxXxXx

Je quittais le salon et cherchais Isabella. Elle ne se trouvait plus où je l'avais laissée. Je me dirigeais vers Rose que j'aperçus plus loin.

« As-tu vu Bella ? »

« Ouais, elle parlait avec Kate et tout à coup, elle n'était plus là » me répondit ma sœur avant de reporter son attention sur Emmett.

Je gémis. Kate ! Parmi toutes les personnes avec qui Isabella pouvait parler, il fallait qu'elle choisisse de discuter avec cette « putain » de Kate. Je marchais vers la sortie où Rosalie avait vu Bella la dernière fois mais avant que je puisse y arriver, une petite main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Quelle jolie fille. »

Je me tournais pour faire face à Kate. Elle était très belle comme toujours. Jamais je n'aurais choisi une soumise laide. Mais je constatais que mon regard sur elle avait changé. Je ne me souciais plus de comment elle était. Ses lèvres charnues ne me tentaient plus et la taille de ses seins ne m'attirait plus. Je n'étais plus du tout impressionné. Je soupirais et retirais sa main de mon épaule.

« Que lui as-tu dit, Kate ? »

« Rien » s'amusa-t-elle. « Nous avons juste eu une conversation agréable sur la manière dont toi et moi, nous nous aimions »

_Chienne._

« Kate, je pense que tu oublies que c'est toi qui m'aimais. Je ne t'ai jamais retourné tes sentiments et c'est cette raison qui a mis fin à notre relation dominant-soumise. »

Elle ignora mes paroles.

« Il y a beaucoup de potins autour de toi, Edward. »

« Ah ? » grognais-je en levant un sourcil.

« « Oui. Tout le monde dit que tu es amoureux de cette fille. »

« Eh bien…je suis heureux de savoir que tout le monde sache des choses avant moi » marmonnais-je pris de court.

« Alors, tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela » lâchais-je en baissant le regard. J'étais perdu. Étais-je amoureux ? Ne l'étais-je pas ?

Putain, si je l'aimais.

Kate souriait comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Elle se pencha en avant et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la repousser, elle parla.

« Cullen, j'espère qu'elle va te faire un nouveau trou de cul » susurra-t-elle tandis que sa langue caressait ma joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restais un instant abasourdi jusqu'au moment où Kate ricana.

« Regarde qui est là. »

Je tournais la tête, éloignant de ce fait la bouche de Kate de mon visage. Avant que je puisse la repousser, Isabella avait foncé sur moi.

« Va te faire foutre, Cullen » cria-t-elle avant de se détourner et de courir vers la sortie.

Je poussais violemment Kate en la regardant une dernière fois. Elle arborait un sourire victorieux. Elle avait tout prévu la salope. Sans réfléchir plus, je courus après Bella.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

En traversant la salle, je vis Rose prendre le micro pour saluer et souhaiter la bienvenue à nos invités. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Mais son regard était tourné vers moi et elle me fit un clin d'œil. J'adore ma sœur. Personne ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Isabella et moi. C'était une petite bénédiction dans toutes les merdes qui venaient de se passer ce soir.

Je poussais les portes avant de regarder à droite et à gauche. Je vis Bella avancer cent mètres plus loin vers son appartement. Si je n'arrivais pas à lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'espérais au moins pouvoir lui appeler un taxi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser rentrer seule dans l'obscurité.

« Isabella » criais-je en me rapprochant d'elle. « Arrête, Isabella. »

« Laisse-moi seule, Edward ! » hurla-t-elle en pivotant légèrement la tête mais sans se retourner ni stopper sa marche.

« Une soumise ne fuie pas son dominant » ajoutais-je pour la faire réagir.

« Nous sommes mercredi. Tu es mon petit ami ou devrais-je dire, mon ex petit ami ? »

« S'il te plait, arrête-toi que nous puissions parler. »

Je m'approchais d'elle. La cheville d'Isabella flancha et elle faillit tomber. Son talon se cassa.

« Maudite, Alice ! » s'écria-t-elle en tombant sur les fesses et prenant sa cheville en main.

Je courus le reste du chemin et me mis à genoux devant elle. Je lui saisis les mains pour les écarter de sa cheville et pouvoir l'inspecter moi-même.

« Que fais-tu, t'es médecin ? grogna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine ce qui me fis rire.

« Mon père l'est et je devais le devenir. Ce n'est simplement pas arrivé » répondis-je honnêtement.

Isabella posa ses yeux sur moi.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« J'ai fait ce que je pensais vouloir faire. Je suis venu ici à Seattle pour étudier la médecine. Et je vais peut-être le faire.»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai rencontré » murmurai-je en glissant mes doigts sur sa cheville une fois de plus. « C'est juste une entorse. »

Je levai les yeux vers elle et vis des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

« Ne dis pas des choses ainsi pour moi » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix. « C'est vrai. Jamais je n'ai rencontré une personne qui me fasse me sentir de cette façon, qui me regarde vraiment, qui souhaite que j'ai un meilleur travail, une meilleure vie. Je veux rentrer à la maison et rencontrer tes parents. Je veux être l'homme que tu veux que je sois. »

« Tu es exactement l'homme que je veux. Ne change rien » chuchota-t-elle en regardant le sol. « L'aimes-tu ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Serais-je ici si c'était le cas ? »

« Il suffit de me répondre, Edward. L'aimes-tu ou l'as-tu déjà aimé ? »

« Non » avouais-je. « Comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un comme ça, quand tu es juste en face de moi ? »

« Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas » ajouta-t-elle en reniflant.

J'hochais la tête.

« Tu as raison » répliquais-je nonchalamment.

Bella me regarda avec de grands yeux mais je l'ignorais et poursuivis.

« Elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Elle est fausse. Tu es réelle. Elle est laide. Tu es la personne la plus belle qui soit sur terre. Elle est morte cérébralement alors que tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Tu es drôle, elle ne l'est pas. Tu me fais sourire même les jours merdiques. Elle me donne envie de vomir même dans mes meilleurs jours. Tu as parfaitement raison lorsque tu dis qu'elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas » déclarais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains et essuyant ses larmes de mes pouces.

« La plus grande différence entre Kate et toi, c'est que tu as mon amour et elle pas. »

« Je …quoi ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

Je lui souris en hochant la tête.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

Elle passa ses petites mains derrière mon cou et m'approcha d'elle, tirant ma bouche vers la sienne.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward » répondit-elle contre mes lèvres.

Nous nous embrassâmes là, sur le bord de la route pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne l'éloigne. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et retournais à la voiture.

« Rentrons à la maison. »

Elle fredonnait à mon oreille en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

xXxXxXx

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle attrapa ma main et me conduisit dans les escaliers, au bout du couloir vers notre chambre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre nous. Nous le savions tous les deux.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et je me moulais entre ses jambes, toujours debout. Je dénouais son dos-nu avant de tomber à genoux et de lui retirer ses chaussures, en faisant très attention en enlevant celle qui était cassée. Sa cheville présentait à présent des ecchymoses. J'embrassais le sommet de ses deux pieds, tout en gardant le regard plongé dans ses pupilles brunes avant de remonter vers elle. Je me plaçais derrière elle et trouvais la fermeture éclair de sa robe et très lentement, la tirais vers le bas.

Bella s'allongea sur le lit et je lui retirais sa robe, la laissant en soutien-gorge noir et en petite culotte coordonnée. Elle était belle.

Je déménageais mes mains vers ma chemise pour défaire les boutons mais elle les saisit entre les siennes.

« Permets-moi de le faire » chuchota-t-elle en laissant tomber mes mains sur le côté.

Tandis qu'elle déboutonnait ma chemise, je me penchais et l'enveloppais de mes bras. Je posais mes lèvres sur sa tempe et l'embrassais doucement jusqu'à arriver à la base de son cou. Je la lâchais un bref instant afin d'ôter ma chemise. Bella s'attaqua à ma ceinture et me rapprocha d'elle. J'entendis le clic métallique qu'elle retirait avant d'enlever mon pantalon. Je l'envoyais au large avant de me déplacer vers le lit et d'y faire tomber Isabella.

Ses mains allèrent directement dans mes cheveux pendant que je poursuivais mes baisers dans son cou. Je glissais la bride de son soutien-gorge sur son épaule, puis la suivante avant de me pencher et d'embrasser le dessus de ses seins. Mes mains passèrent sous elle et Bella arcbouta son dos pour me permettre de dégrafer l'attache.

Mon regard quitta son regard brun et se posa plus bas. Mes mains caressèrent son flan et passèrent sous l'élastique de son sous vêtement que je glissais le long de ses jambes. Quand elle fut nue, elle retira mon boxer à l'aide de ses orteils. Je soulevais les sourcils à ce geste.

« Qu'est-ce.. ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« C'est la meilleure façon de faire. »

Je lui souris en secouant la tête tandis que je passais ses jambes autour de ma taille avec mes mains. Je me positionnais à son entrée en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose, ses cheveux étaient étalés en désordre et sa respiration était profonde mais lente.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Moi aussi, Edward » répondit-elle et passant ses mains sur mes omoplates. Je soupirais et m'enfonçais en elle.

_Chez moi !_

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule en prenant un rythme de va-et-vient lent. Bella soupira doucement et gémit. C'était la seule chose que mon esprit pouvait entendre. Je levais les yeux vers elle tandis que ses muscles se refermaient autour de moi dans l'orgasme. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses yeux grands ouverts dans le vague.

Mais je l'ai vu.

J'ai vu à quel point tout avançait. J'ai vu des enfants aux cheveux en désordre, des bébés aux yeux bruns. J'ai vu des nuits comme celle-ci. Je me vis courir après Bella dans notre maison, nos enfants nous suivant en riant. J'ai vu que même si j'étais un dominant et que je le serai toujours, je pouvais aussi être normal. Je pouvais avoir la même chose que tout le monde. Et je voulais les avoir et que rien ne disparaisse.

xXxXxXx

Nous étions étendus sur le lit au-dessus des couvertures. Mes doigts parcouraient légèrement ses omoplates. Elle me regardait.

« Viens avec moi, chez moi, ce week-end » murmura-t-elle. « Viens avec moi à Forks pour rencontrer mon père. »

« Bien sûr mon amour » répondis-je sans réfléchir. « Mais seulement si tu m'accompagnes dans environ deux semaines pour rencontrer mes parents. »

« D'accord, Edward. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Bella soupira et j'eus le sentiment qu'elle parlait d'autre chose. Je l'observais et vis son stress diminuer tandis qu'elle me souriait. Un vrai sourire. Rien de semblable à ce que j'avais vu auparavant. Quel que soit les démons de Bella, ils avaient disparus et j'étais heureux en ce moment.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

« Il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Edward » répéta-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur la mienne sur le pommeau de vitesse. « Il va t'aimer. »

« Et qui dit cela ? »

« Moi » répondit-elle en en se pointant du doigt. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si inquiet. Tu sues déjà et nous sommes à plus d'une heure de Forks. »

« Oh, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais inquiet » ironisai-je. « Cet homme m'a juste vu un jour que j'étais ivre mort et ma mis une contravention. »

« C'était il y a longtemps » soupira-t-elle.

« Je te parie qu'avec sa chance, il s'en souvient encore. »

Bella renifla et se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi est-il chanceux ? »

« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi il l'est » répliquai-je en posant ma main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Bella cria avant de se mettre à rire.

« Tu ne peux pas agir ainsi près de mon père, d'accord ? » s'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Je reniflai à mon tour et la regardai.

« Dois-je faire le mort ? Je veux ressortir de là avec mes couilles en bon état. »

« Ne sois pas si dramatique. Alice et Jasper seront là, aussi. »

« Oh, alors maintenant, je me sens tellement mieux » répondis-je sarcastiquement.

« Jasper ne dira rien. »

J'hochai la tête, m'enfonçai dans le fond de mon siège et inspirai profondément pour me calmer.

« Bien, alors, dois-je dire à Charlie ce que nous faisons ensembles les week-ends ? »

« Edward Cullen ! »

Nous arrivâmes devant une maison à deux étages. Elle était jolie et intime. Je me garai à côté d'une voiture de police et remarquai un vieux camion rouge un peu plus loin. Il avait l'air très ancien et sale.

Isabelle le remarqua et suivit mon regard posé sur le tas de ferrailles rouge. Je l'entendis pousser un cri digne d'une ado de 13 ans.

« Tu vois ça ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers cette merde. J'hochai la tête simplement.

« C'est le cadeau de mon père lorsque j'ai emménagé ici. C'est mon bébé. »

Arg !

« Tu as …conduit cette…chose ? » questionnai-je en haussant les sourcils qui se cachèrent dans ma chevelure.

« Hey ! » s'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est mon camion et il est génial. »

Je reniflai et lui offrit un sourire d'excuses avant de poursuivre mes railleries.

« Oui, peut-être, il y a 30 ans. »

Bella souffla. Je n'arrivais plus à m'empêcher de rire. Je l'entendis siffler de dépit, ce qui accentua encore mon hilarité.

« Ouais, ouais » répliqua-t-elle en mordillant ses lèvres. « Tu es différent, Edward. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Il est si facile de te faire rire. Je souhaite que ce soit toujours ainsi » avoua-t-elle en fixant le tableau de bord.

« Hey » l'interpelai-je en la prenant par le coude. « Personne ne me fait rire comme tu le fais. Demande à n'importe qui avec qui je travaille, ils pensent que je suis un dominant grincheux. »

Elle me regardant en souriant.

Et bien, tu es un dominant mais je en dirais pas que tu es grincheux. »

« C'est bon à savoir » roucoulai-je à son oreille avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser se transforma vite en autre chose. Je me compris que si nous continuions, nous sauterions vite sur le siège arrière pour baiser comme des adolescents.

Mais un bruit sur la vitre attira mon attention. Je réalisai que nous étions toujours assis devant la maison de Charlie. Et que celui-ci tapait sur la fenêtre alors que je dévorais plus ou moins le visage de sa fille en caressant sa belle poitrine.

Fuck.

J'aime tellement la vie. Louange à Dieu ! Merci Jésus !

Oui, je tentais de rester positif.

« Papa » cria Isabella en sortant de la voiture me laissant seul face à l'horreur que je vivais.

Je la regardai sauter dans les bras de son père. Son visage s'illumina comme s'il venait de voir un ange.

Je sortis à mon tour de la voiture et marchai lentement vers eux afin de leur laisser un moment ensembles. Quand je les rejoignis, ils parlaient à voix basse. Charlie remarqua ma présence, debout à ses côtés. Il se détourna afin de me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était effrayant.

Est-ce le même genre de regard « si tu approches, t'es mort » que j'ai utilisé avec le gamin du magasin de crèmes glacées. Pauvre gosse. Je me sentais comme une fourmi examiné sous une loupe une journée ensoleillée.

« Papa » intervint Isabella. « C'est Edward Cullen….mon petit ami. Edward, c'est mon père, Charlie. »

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Monsieur Swan » déclarai-je en lui serrant la main. Il m'étudiait toujours attentivement.

J'étais cuit !

« Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? » demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Mentir ? Ne pas mentir ? S'enfoncer dans le mensonge ?

« Non, Monsieur. Je ne pense pas. »

« Oh, oui, je me souviens. Vous êtes l'ami de Jasper. Celui qui possède ce club à Seattle » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Je remarquai qu'Isabella se raidissait en l'entendant. Il ne serait pas aussi souriant s'il savait que j'étais un dominant. Le savait-il ? Peut-être était-ce le genre de sourire ironique qu'il réservait au gens avant de tirer.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« C'est très bien » annonça-t-il en soupirant avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « J'espère que vous ne passez pas tout votre temps dans ce club ? »

Isabella secoua rapidement la tête.

« Non, Monsieur. »

Charlie hocha la tête et s'adressa à Bella.

« Allons à l'intérieur, Sue va nous préparer du thé. »

Charlie se dirigea vers la maison et nous lui emboitâmes le pas.

« Sue ?é m'informai-je.

« Sa petite amie » mima-t-elle discrètement.

Je me tenais face à la cheminée du salon. Tous les autres étaient restés dans la cuisine. Je regardai les différents cadres. Il y en avait partout. Isabella, enfant, Isabella se battant avec Jasper, Tous ensembles en train de s'étreindre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Je pris l'une des photos et regardai attentivement. Isabella et Jasper ne se ressemblaient en rien mais on pouvait lire l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre même sur une photo sans vie.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière moi. Je pivotai et vis Charlie debout à quelques pas avec deux bières entre els mains. Je reposai le cadre et saisis la bière qu'il me tendait.

« Merci » murmurai-je avant de prendre une gorgée.

Charlie gloussa.

« Calme-toi » plaisanta-t-il en secouant la tête. Il se dirigea vers un fauteuil et m'indiqua un siège à côté de lui. « Assied-toi. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Une fois installé, la situation me parut plus calme. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre, étaient les rires d'Alice, Sue et Bella provenant de la cuisine.

Je reportai mon attention sur Charlie qui me fixait. Je ressentis le besoin pressant de faire la conversation.

« C'était chaud là dedans ? » demandai-je.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-il. Parfait !

« Si vous êtes sortis sorti de la cuisine à cause de la conversation… »

Ok, il ne savait pas.

Edward 0 / Papa Swan 1

Les rires provenant de la cuisine m'empêchèrent de poursuivre. Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Jasper entrant dans le salon. Il s'installa près de moi. Je le vis lever la tête, observer le plafond et respirer profondément. Il passa une main sur son visage plusieurs fois avant de tourner la tête pour me regarder.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prendre la parole lorsque Bella passa sa tête à la porte pour déclarer avec un sourire.

« Le dîner est prêt. »

Nous étions tous assis à la vieille table en bois pour manger. Le repas était bon. Sue était très douée. Nous étions tous silencieux pendant le repas, nous jetant parfois des regards les uns aux autres. Je tirai sur le col de ma chemise ayant subitement un peu chaud. Isabella me sourit par-dessus la table.

Charlie se racla la gorge faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui.

« Heu, Bella. L'un de tes professeurs a appelé. Il te cherchait et que tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone cellulaire. Il m'a dit s'appeler Monsieur Banner. »

Isabella se figea sur sa chaise.

« Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait. C'est concernant un document que tu ne lui a pas rendu la semaine dernière. Il a aussi ajouté que tu n'avais pas été en classe non plus. »

« Est-ce vrai, Isabella ? »

Elle se raidit encore plus en entendant son prénom entier. Je ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis notre arrivée.

« Oui, Monsieur » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sachant exactement qu'à ce moment, je n'étais plus Edward ni son petit ami.

« Pourquoi lui parles-tu ainsi ? » s'enquit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

Isabella secoua légèrement la tête, inspira profondément et se tourna vers son père.

« Edward se soucie énormément de mes études. Je suis sûre qu'il est très contrarié. »

Je me secouai pour reprendre mes esprits. Sans le vouloir, j'étais entré en mode dominant et Isabella était entré dans son rôle de soumise.

C'était merveilleux de pouvoir lire l'un dans l'autre si bien, qu'elle sachant où était sa place à chaque moment. C'était dommage que cela se passe devant sa famille.

Charlie abandonna son air renfrogné et sourit. Il me considérait certainement comme une bonne influence pour sa fille. Pour lui, je représentais plus qu'un petit copain, j'étais une protection pour elle.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu retournes à l'école rapidement » clôtura-t-il.

« Je le ferai » répliqua-t-elle en même temps que moi.

J'hochai la tête en laissant tomber. Si elle avait des soucis à l'école, j'espérais qu'elle m'en parlerait elle-même.

« Alors, Alice. Tu vas en cours avec Bella ? » Questionna Sue après quelques minutes. La conversation reprit sur un ton plus léger.

Jasper, Alice, Isabella et moi étions assis à la table de la cuisine. Charlie et Sue s'étaient éclipsés dans le salon. Nous jouions aux cartes et je perdais. Isabella me montra discrètement son jeu avant de le poser sur la table pour que chacun puisse le voir. Jasper et Alice gémirent tandis que je ricanais.

« Pas encore » se plaignit Jasper, les yeux incrédules.

« Et si, encore. »

Isabella avait le regard lumineux et elle souriait en prenant les jetons sur la table. Elle nous regarda tous.

« Envie de faire une nouvelle partie ? »

« Evidemment » marmonnai-je tandis que Jasper hochait la tête et qu'Alice ricanait.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »

Alice se couvrit la bouche et secoua la tête. Le sourire d'Isabella s'estompa en la regardant.

« Désolée, désolée » répondit-elle en retirant sa main.

Elle resta impassible quelques secondes avant d'être reprise par un fou rire. Je ne dis rien mais levai les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose. Nous recommençâmes une nouvelle partie et tout semblait correcte jusqu'au moment où je laissai tomber l'une de mes cartes. Je me penchai juste à temps pour voir Alice tendre une carte à Isabella.

Sales petites tricheuses.

Je me redressai en vitesse, me cognat la tête sur la table. Je pointai du doigt Alice avant de le fixer sur Isabella.

« Vous…tricheuses. »

« Je n'ai pas triché » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

« Menteuse ! » murmurai-je. « J'ai vu Alice te passer une carte. »

Alice se mit à rire en se couvrant de nouveau la bouche.

« Tu es bête » m'apostropha-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Jasper et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Il est idiot. »

« Est-elle ivre » questionnai-je en regardant après des bouteilles d'alcool autour de nous. Je n'en vis aucune.

« Mais non, je ne suis pas ivre. Je m'amuse simplement. »

J'hochai la tête en l'observant un peu plus, ce qui déclencha plus fort son hilarité.

« Tu es contente » murmura Jasper. « Il est tard. Allons au lit. »

Alice acquiesça et lui prit la main avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir de la cuisine. Le père de Bella choisit ce moment pour apparaitre.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? » demanda Charlie en se frottant les yeux. Sue et lui s'étaient endormis au salon. De ma place, je pouvais voir Sue marcher dans un état second pour monter les escaliers. Je regardai rapidement Isabella bouger la tête. Nous restâmes sans bouger.

Charlie hocha la tête et laissa passer Alice et Jasper.

« Heu… » commença-t-il alors que nous arrivions au pied de l'escalier.

« Tu dormiras sur le canapé, Edward. J'ai posé des couvertures et des oreillers pour toi. »

C'était une blague !

J'acquiesçai même si c'était l'idée la plus attardée que je n'ai entendu.

« Bonne nuit, tricheuse » déclarai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de m'installer dans le séjour.

C'était ridicule, pensais-je. Je soupirai et me retournai sur le divan très dur pour la millionième fois de la soirée.

Pourquoi Alice pouvait-elle dormir avec Jasper dans sa chambre ?

C'était vraiment injuste et sexiste. Charlie était sexiste.

J'espérais que mon père agirait de même quand Jasper ou Emmett logeraient à la maison. Sur le divan. Sinon, ce ne serait pas juste.

Je soupirai à nouveau puis me redressai en regardant autour de moi dans la pénombre. Je n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil ici en bas. J'allai aller dans la chambre d'Isabella. Je mettrai l'alarme de mon téléphone portable pour redescendre très tôt avant que quiconque ne descente. J'étais un génie.

Je souris à moi-même et montai les escaliers étroits dans le noir. Puis, je réalisai que j'ignorais où se trouvait sa chambre.

« Putain » articulai-je pour moi.

Je m'approchai de la première porte que j'ouvris légèrement. Jasper dormait sur le lit avec Alice allongé à ses côtés tournée vers la porte.

« Chambre suivante » murmura-t-elle.

Je soupirai, soulager de savoir où me rendre. Je refermai la porte en souriant. Si Jasper m'avait vu, Il m'aurait trucidé, crié et réveillé très certainement Charlie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

J'ouvris la porte d'à côté. Cette chambre était un pue plus claire à cause des tentures jaunes. Les murs étaient couleur bleu clair et la décoration était le reflet de Bella. Il y avait des tonnes de livres sur les étagères.

Je souris avant de poser mes yeux sur Isabella. Je m'approchai du petit lit, grimpai dedans et me collai à son dos.

« Tu vas te faire tuer, » chuchota Bella sans me regarder.

« Pas de risque » répondis-je en embrassant la base de son cou avant de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller pour dormir.

« Version Cuillère à Forks » murmurai-je.

Elle émit un petit rire.

J'avais besoin d'un t'shirt….

« Je veux des cuillères à Forks. » (*)

(*) Jeux de mot entre la position sexuelle de la cuillère et Forks qui signifie Fourchette.

**Nous voilà arrivé au dernier chapitre que j'avais posté sur FF. A partir de maintenant, ce sera un chapitre à la fois. A bientôt**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27 :**

Je pivotai sur ma chaise de bureau, ayant du mal à terminer mon travail sachant qu'Isabella était installée sur le canapé à m'attendre. Nous devions descendre ensemble au Club. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait depuis la réunion.

J'étais sûr que tout le monde serait en bas en pleine effervescence. Certaines personnes ne l'avaient jamais rencontrée. Elle avait été exposée par Sam et son groupe de chiens galeux mais n'avait pu rencontrer les personnes qui agissaient comme moi. C'était ces personnes qui avaient fait du Club ce qu'il était.

J'étais heureux ce soir. Les choses seraient normales pour une fois. Les choses seraient, espérons-le, comme avant qu'Isabella ne fasse son entrée dans mon monde et mette ma façon de penser à l'envers.

Je soupirai et quittai mon document Word. Je terminerai plus tard. Je regardai l'horloge au bas de mon ordinateur. Vingt heures. Je soupirai à nouveau et passai mes mains sur mes cheveux. Mon regard se posa furtivement sur elle.

Elle était charmante. Elle lisait un livre de Philip Miller**. **C'était l'uns de mes favoris. La voir le lire, me la fit aimer encore plus.

Ses longs cheveux étaient tirés sur une épaule tel un rideau cachant son visage. Heureusement pour moi, ce rideau était de l'autre côté me laissant une vue sur ses yeux bruns concentrés sur le livre qu'elle avait en main. Ses lèvres charnues étaient entrouvertes et son front était plissé. Y avait-il des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas ?

« Isabella » l'appelai-je.

Ses yeux restèrent vers le bas mais elle ferma son livre. J'attendis un peu avant de poursuivre.

« Y a-t-il des questions que tu voudrais me poser sur ce livre ? Parle librement. »

Ses yeux se levèrent et accrochèrent les miens lorsque je lui donnai l'autorisation de parler librement.

« Suis-je votre esclave, Monsieur ? »

J'haussai les sourcils et me repoussai loin du bureau. Ma chaise roula facilement sur le plancher de bois. Je me levai, me dirigeai vers elle et me penchai vers elle afin d'être à la hauteur de ses yeux. Je lui pris le livre des mains et soupirai pour chercher comment m'expliquer.

« Non, tu n'es pas mon esclave, Isabella. »

Je posai le livre sur le côté avant de recommencer à parler.

« Notre relation s'inscrit comme un échange. C'est donner et prendre. Comprends-tu ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Mais le livre dit…. »

Je la coupai pour lui répondre.

« Je sais ce que dit le livre, Isabella. Une soumise doit se soumettre de manière extrême à un dominant pour être appelée esclave. Dans une telle relation, c'est un lien Maître-soumise et non dominant-soumise. As-tu déjà eu à faire quoi que ce soit d'extrême ? »

Elle me regarda et hocha la tête. Ma mâchoire se décrocha car je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui soit hors de tes limites ou extrême ? »

« Les mots de sécurité. Tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas les utiliser pendant la punition. Tout ce que j'ai lu, dit le contraire. »

Elle parlait doucement alors que je sentais qu'elle était bouleversée.

« J'ai dit _JAUNE_ et tu devais ralentir. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Mais j'ai diminué ta punition de deux ou trois coups de fouet. »

Je ressentais le besoin de me défendre alors que je savais que j'avais fait une erreur ce jour-là. Je le payais chaque fois que je la regardais. Isabella hocha la tête. Elle répéta le mouvement de la tête avant de regarder le sol, comprenant surement que je n'avais pas été injuste.

« Mais je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. »

Ses yeux happèrent les miens pendant que je continuais.

« C'était un mensonge et je sais à présent la raison pour lesquelle j'ai menti. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais fort et que je pouvais y arriver. Que je pouvais te traiter comme n'importe quelle soumise. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai été injuste ce soir-là. »

Isabella me sourit timidement.

« Malgré que tu n'as pas permis le mot de sécurité, tu as arrêté le châtiment. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Oui je l'ai fait mais pas parce que tu avais utilisé le mot de sécurité. Mais parce que j'étais incapable de le faire. Incapable de poursuivre ta punition. »

Je soupirai

« Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne referai jamais la même erreur. »

« Je sais, Maître. »

Je lui souris et saisis sa main pour y déposer un baiser avant de me redresser.

« Pête à descendre ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Je lui pris la main pour sortir du bureau. J'étais reconnaissant pour son pardon que je ne méritais pas. J'étais reconnaissant pour sa confiance alors que j'avais fait très peu pour la gagner.

Je voulais des choses simples pour ce soir avec Isabella. Nous restâmes au bar sans nous approcher de la zone VIP. Je ne tenais pas à ce que les personnes présentes dans cette partie sachent que j'étais ici. Mais finalement, ils se rassemblèrent autour de nous. Je pensais que ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés me dérangerait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Isabella parla joyeusement avec les autres soumises mais toujours de manière très respectueuse et faisant en sorte que tout se passe bien. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

Tout le monde autour de moi pouvait voir que mon esprit était ailleurs. La preuve, aucun d'entre-eux ne tenta de me faire la conversation.

Le temps était venu pour rendre cette relation dominant soumise fonctionnelle. J'avais un peu laissé cette partie de côté avec mes fausses règles.

Je n'avais aucun problème avec le changement mais je devais m'assurer que c'était sain et qu'elle avait bien tout compris. Nous ne nous étions jamais assis afin de discuter de ce que nous faisions avant. J'avais été très injuste avec elle en tant que soumise et j'avais besoin de refixer les règles.

« Rose, je peux te parler une minute, » demandai-je à ma sœur ainée qui se trouvait dans le bar.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. J'informai Isabella que je m'absentais un moment et qu'elle était libre d'agir à sa guise. Une fois entré dans le bureau, je m'assis sur le canapé et Rose s'installa à mes côtés. Je soupirai avant d'avouer mon erreur à ma sœur.

« J'ai tout fait de travers et j'ai besoin d'aide » gémis-je en me couvrant le visage des mains.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne regarde au travers de mes doigts pour voir Rose avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Ne souris pas ainsi ! »

Mais elle sourit de plus belle avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est juste agréable d'entendre que tu ne sais pas tout. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais tout. »

« Non, mais tout le monde ici, semble penser que oui » grogna-t-elle.

« Parce que …pouah ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Peut-on simplement parler de mes problèmes ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle en gardant le même sourire. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« J'ai menti à Isabella sur un tas de choses » gémis-je.

« Le sourire disparu de son visage et elle hocha la tête. Elle observa ses mains un moment avant de parler.

« J'ai déjà agit de même autrefois. »

Je la dévisageai en attendant qu'elle poursuive ses explications.

« C'étai mon premier soumis et je pensais que je pouvais être avec lui dans tous les sens du terme. Ce n'était pas Emmett, si c'est ce que tu penses. Il est mon second soumis et le dernier. Il était nouveau dans ce milieu et j'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais de lui, espérant ne pas développer de sentiment. J'ai eu tort » ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

« Quand j'ai voulu corriger mes erreurs, il était trop tard. Il a découvert que je lui avais enseigné une fausse relation dominant-soumis. Il était tellement en colère qu'il m'a quitté. Je n'ai plus jamais reparlé avec lui. »

« Quel était son nom ? »

« Royce. Tu ne le connais pas. Tu n'avais que 18 ans quand j'ai commencé à le voir. »

Rose s'arrêta avant d'ajouter.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider. »

J'hochai la tête en soupirant.

« Mais si c'était à refaire, j'aurais agi différemment. Sois prudent Edward. C'est de l'eau profonde et tu pourrais t'y noyer. »

« Vas dans la salle de jeux. Je t'y rejoins » ordonnai-je lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Isabella acquiesça et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Je soufflai quand elle fut hors de vue et de portée de voix. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais régler ce problème mais je ne voulais pas m'inquiéter de cela pour le moment. La semaine prochaine, nous allions chez mes parents. J'arrangerai tout à notre retour.

J'espérais simplement qu'elle ne se sauverait pas quand elle aura tout appris.

La dernière chose que je voulais : c'était de la perdre quand je venais à peine de la trouver.


	29. Chapitre 28

**Pour rappel, cette fic est destinée uniquement à un lecteur averti. Certains passages pouvant choquer.**

**Chapitre 28**

"Ne parle pas" déclarai-je en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle était nue, à genoux dans la position d'attente. Je marchai autour d'elle et commençai à préparer certaines choses.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur."

Et je ne l'étais pas. Je pensais à tout ce que j'avais fait de travers et à la manière dont cela pouvait m'exploser à la figure. Cela se révélait ma plus grande erreur de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à Isabella donc autant ne pas être tenté. Je me dirigeai vers le dressing en essayant de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. J'étais fatigué et stressé. Je claquai les portes de l'armoir et posai mon front sur le bois froid, la respiration haletante.

"Maît..."

"Pas un mot, Isabella" la coupai-je vertement.

Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait seulement pour moi.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler."

Je soupirai et me remis à tourner autour d'elle.

"Lève-toi et monte sur la table."

Je la regardai obéir à mon ordre et se diriger vers la table, ses pieds nus résonnant sur le plancher de bois. Elle s'arrêta devant la table et y plaça ses paumes à plat. Elle semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de grimper dessus. Je souris faiblement et m'approchai d'elle. Je la fis pivoter et sa poitrine nue se posa contre mon torse toujours vêtu. Je retins le gémissement qui menaça de sortir de ma gorge en sentant mon membre se durcir à son contact. Je pris ses fesses en coupe et la soulevai pour la poser sur la table. Je lui écartai les jambes et me plaçai entre-elles. Nos fronts se touchaient tandis que mes mains caressaient ses cuisses. Je faisais glisser mes mains, pinçant par endroit mais sans jamais me rapprocher de son intimité. Ma respiration était difficile et je gardai les yeux fermés.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et embrassai ses lèvres, appréciant de sentir la chaleur des siennes sur ma bouche. Elle soupira avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres donnant accès à ma langue. Ses mains s'envolèrent dans mes cheveux et elle gémit contre ma bouche. Je descendis une main sur sa cuisse charnue tandis que l'autre se positionna sur sa poitrine, jouant et tirant son mamelon. Nous continuâmes notre baiser, nos langues se touchant à peine.

Je m'écartai, attrapant ma chemise et la faisant passer par dessus ma tête avant de revenir près d'elle. Mon regard se posa sur elle, plein de convoitise. Je l'embrassai sur le coin des lèvres, dans son cou, sur la clavicule pour accéder à sa poitrine. Je saisis son mamelon entre mes dents doucement tandis qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle émit quelques petits gémissements qui m'enflammèrent immédiatement. Je tentai de me concentrer sur elle, passant ma bouche d'un sein à l'autre afin de lui prodiguer la même attention. Elle arqua son dos pour que sa poitrine reste en contact de ma bouche. Elle accentua ses gémissements ce qui me fit pousser involontairement mes hanches contre sa cuisse nue.

Isabella pencha son visage vers le mien, nos joues se touchant tandis que je continuais à sucer son mamelon. Elle attrapa mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et tira doucement dessus avant de me mordre. Elle ne quitta pas mon oreille en faisant glisser sa langue dessus.

Je m'écartai d'elle et détachai la boucle de ma ceinture. Je retirai mon pantalon et mon boxer que j'envoyai valser au loin, avant de la tirer hors de la table. Sans que je ne lui demande, elle s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur mes cuisses. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me prendre en bouche, je la fis se mettre debout, prenant sa main dans la mienne. Je saisis ma ceinture et nous dirigea vers la porte donnant sur la chambre.

"Où allons-nous, Maître?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Pensait-elle que j'en avais fini avec elle? Etait-elle effrayée par la ceinture? Je lui souris mais ne répondis pas. Arrivé dans la chambre, je la lâchai et écartai une chaise afin d'avoir plus d'espace.

"Tu es si pressée de sucer ma queue que tu n'attends même pa mon commandement. Nous allons faire quelque chose d'un peu différent."

Je souris toujours en pliant la ceinture et couvris la boucle métallique de ma main.

"A genoux" ordonnai-je en avançant vers elle.

Isabella s'exécuta de suite, les yeux tournés vers le sol. J'attendis de m'être rapproché pour lui dire ce que je voulais.

"Prends mon sexe en bouche et suis moi à quatre pattes. Si elle sort de ta bouche, j'utiliserai la ceinture comme punition."

Elle avança sur ses mains et genoux et fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Elle passa un coup de langue avant d'entourer ma queue de ses lèvres. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement à ce contact. Lentement, elle enfonça mon sexe dans sa bouche, profondément. Je commençai à me déplacer, Isabella me suivant à quatre pattes. Elle semblait me vouloir encore plus. Je marchai à reculons autour de la chambre, accélérant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un plop retentisse dans la pièce. Je baissai les yeux et vis Isabella me regarder, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je voulus rire mais ne le fis pas. Je touchai ses fesses légèrement avec la ceinture. Je vis ses yeux rouler vers l'arrière avant de l'entendre gémir et souffler de soulagement. Isabella se remit en position mais je restai sur place et posai la main sur sa tête.

"As-tu pensé que j'allais te punir?"

La manière dont elle m'avait regardé lorsque ma queue était sortie de sa bouche, ne pouvait être décrite comme de la peur. Elle ne me répondit pas mais elle s'activa sur mon sexe, ses mains caressant mes cuisses jusqu'à attendre mes bourses engorgées qu'elle frotta doucement.

"Lècher ma queue. Me donner du plaisir, ne sera jamais utilisé comme une punition."

Un gémissement plus prononcé sortit de mes lèvres lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Je baissai le regard et croisai le sien. J'arquai les sourcils avant de sourire.

"Et bien, tu veux recevoir une fessée?" demandai-je en baissant le poignet. J'entendis la lanière de cuir claper un rien plus fort que la première fois. Elle sursauta et gémit.

Isabella reprit mon sexe dans sa bouche mais je continuai à frappai à intervalle régulier ses fesses.

Quelques minutes après, je sentis mes bourses se serrer, j'étais proche grâce à l'enthousiasme que Isabella avait mis pour me sucer. Je la tirai loin de moi par sa longue chevelure avant de la porter et de la déposer sur le lit. Elle se positionna immédiatement à quatre pattes, les cuisses ouvertes pour m'attendre.

Je passai les mains sur se cuisses, ses fesses rosies, gémissant à cette vue. D'une main je la saisis au niveau des hanches tandis que l'autre plongeait vers son centre humide. Elle dégoulinait déjà pour moi.

"Tu as aimé la fessée?" questionnai-je en retirant ma main de son sexe. Je giflai sa fesse juste avant de m'enfoncer en elle d'un seul coup. Isabella poussa un long gémissement en avançant ses hanches vers moi. Je commençai à bouger mon bassin, augmentant de plus en plus le rythme. Je frottais son clitoris à chaque poussée et je pouvais sentir qu'elle était proche. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Je tentais de penser à autre chose que ces fesses dures, son sexe humide afin de me retenir mais elle gémit fortement quand ses muscles se serrèrent autour de moi, entraînant mon propre orgasme.

Ma respiration était forte et j'essayai de ne pas m'écrouler sur elle. Mes membres tremblaient. Je l'embrassai dans le bas du dos avant de la congédier tandis que je gagnais la salle de bain.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Bonsoir,**

**je ne vous oublie pas mais le temps passe si vite.**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews . Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde mais le temps me manquait et vous aviez déjà suffisamment attendu.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 29:**

Je mâchouillais un chewing-gum nerveusement, espérant ne pas souffrir aux oreilles. Nous étions à une heure de Chicago et donc à une heure de l'atterrissage qui n'était pas mon moment préféré en avion.

Bella était assise à mes côtés près du hublot et écoutait de la musique sur son Ipod. Alice et Jasper se trouvaient derrière nous et encore derrière eux, étaient assis Emmett et Rosalie.

Isabella remarqua mon regard et je lui souris. J'avais envie qu'elle rencontre mes parents mais d'un autre côté, j'avais une certaine appréhension.

Nous avions décidé de rester à Chicago pendant une semaine. Une longue semaine. Une semaine pour que ma mère ait le temps de lui décrire quel enfant j'étais et lui montrer les photos de moi bébé. Une semaine pour que mon père essaye de me parler de ramener la bague de ma grand-mère à la maison._ Juste au cas où?_ dirait-il. Une semaine sera assez long pour que Rose trouve quelque chose pour me faire chier. Et il ne faudra pas une semaine à Emmett pour mette tout le monde mal à l'aise et dans l'embarras.

Quand à Alice? Ce sera Alice...

Cela allait être une très _bonne_ semaine, pensai-je ironiquement.

Ne vous méprenez pas. J'aime mes parents tout comme j'aime mes sœurs et que Dieu en soit témoin, j'aime l'idée qu'Emmett entre dans ma famille.

Mais parfois...

Juste Parfois...

Je voudrais qu'ils ne soient pas là.

"Mais où est donc mon autre sac?" criait Alice en tournant autour des bagages.

"Un autre sac?" demandai-je en regardant les trois qu'elle avait déjà à ses pieds. Elle aimait vraiment les vêtements.

Alice souffla, exaspérée avant de se tourner vers Rose et Bella.

"Venez avec moi récupérer mes bagages, s'il vous plaît."

"Bien-sûr" acquiesça Bella.

Rose lui sourit en secouant la tête.

"Je reste ici."

"D'accord, trou du cul. La prochaine fois, ne compte plus sur moi pour tes bagages."

Rose ne releva pas et ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'elle passa devant elle avec Bella.

"Tu aurais pu les accompagner" lui murmura Emmett en comptant les sacs.

"J'ai tous mes sacs" répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Tous tes sacs" répéta-t-il.

"Il manque juste ceux d'Alice."

"J'espère quelles les retrouveront" répliquai-je en soupirant.

"Oh oui. Tu connais le dicton: "En enfer, il n'y a pas pire furie qu'une femme sans son babyliss" plaisanta Jasper tandis que Rosalie et moi le regardions, ahuris.

"Quoi?"

"Ca n'a aucun sens" répondis-je en secouant la tête.

"Maman" s'écria Alice en courant vers nos parents laissant Jasper seul.

"Bonjour, chérie"

Ma mère lui souriait et attira Alice pour un câlin.

"Je te présente mon amie Bella" dit-elle en la tirant par la main et voulant l''éloigner de moi. Mais je la tenais fermement.

"Alice, Je pense surtout que maman devrait la connaître comme étant ma petite amie."

"Oh...Je crois que tu as raison" répliqua ma soeur.

"Maman, Papa, voici Isabella, ma petite amie" leur présentai-je.

Mes parents nous sourîmes tandis que mon père parla.

"J'ai entendu souvent parler de vous."

Bella serra la main de mon père avant de la tendre à ma mère. Celle-ci la saisit et tira ma belle pour une étreinte. Elle lui chuchota même quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontre Bella" ajouta mon père en éloignant ma mère.

"Je suis Carlisle et voici mon épouse Esmée. Alice, Jasper et Edward ont beaucoup parlé de vous."

"Que de bonnes choses, j'espère?"

"Bien sûr" acquiesça mon père.

"Et bien, si nous rentrions à la maison?" proposa joyeusement ma mère en battant des mains.

Je tins la porte pour laisser passer mes parents, mes sœurs et leur moitié. Bella semblait assez terrifié et je vis Jasper lui donner un coup de coude discret.

"Je t'avais prévenu pourtant qu'ils étaient aisés" murmura-t-il assez fort, déclenchant les rires de tous, mes parents y compris.

"Allez-vous installer dans vos chambres avant de passer à table pour dîner" déclara ma mère.

"Ne pense-tu pas qu'Emmett et Jasper devraient dormir sur le divan" plaisantai-je.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je cela?" demanda Esmée en fronçant les sourcils.

Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule en riant. "Bien essayé."

Ma mère secoua la tête simplement pendant que nous sortîmes de la pièce.

Isabella me prit la main jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre. Les murs étaient toujours bleu ciel avec des affiches de mes joueurs de base-ball préférés sur les murs. Mon vieil ordinateur portable était toujours posé dans un coin. Elle regardait autour d'elle émerveillée ressemblant à une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. Sur la commode, des photos de mes sœurs et moi, la firent sourire.

"Comme vous êtes différents tous les trois?"

"Hum...Rose a été adoptée" balbutiai-je en frottant l'arrière de ma tête. C'était un sujet délicat qui amenait souvent des tas de questions.

"Vraiment? Alice ne m'en a jamais parlé."

"Nous n'en parlons jamais. C'est très compliqué."

"Dis-moi?"

"Mes parents ont tenté durant des années d'avoir un enfant. Au bout de cinq ans, ils ont abandonné l'idée d'en concevoir un et ont cherché un bébé à adopter. Ils découvrirent Rosalie après trois de recherche. Elle était parfaite pour eux. Les documents ont rapidement été signés. Ils avaient enfin une fille. Deux semaines plus tard, ma mère découvrit qu'elle était enceinte de moi."

"Ca ne me parait pas si compliqué" rétorqua Bella.

"Non, je suppose. Mais pour moi, Rose est ma sœur de sang" murmurai-je.

"Tu ressembles à ta maman. A qui ressemble Alice?" ajouta-t-elle.

"Alice...Alice semble...pour embêter ma mère, je lui dis souvent qu'elle a été échangée à la naissance" plaisantai-je. "Mais sinon, elle ressemble à mon père. C'est bizarre car il est blond et elle brune mais ils ont les mêmes yeux. Tu peux dire que toi aussi tu fais partie des nôtres"

Bella me fixa un long moment puis j'ai vu ses yeux se charger de larmes.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" m'inquiétai-je en m'approchant et saisissant sa main.

"Comment peux-tu m'aimer autant alors que tu ne me dis sais pas tout?"

"Je veux que tu saches tout de moi et inversement."

Isabella laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

"Oh Edward. J'ai fait des mauvaises choses et j'ai si peur de t'en parler. Je crains que tu ne me pardonnes pas."

Je connaissais ce sentiment.

"Tu ne peux tout me dire?"

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. C'est quoi?"

"Edward, je..."

"Le dîner est prêt la coupa ma mère en frappant à la porte.

"Nous arrivons" grognai-je. "Nous en parlerons plus tard?"

Isabella me sourit et hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

"Non, non" s'écria ma mère, tenant fermement son verre de vin, des larmes coulant au coin des yeux. Isabella avait ses deux mains sur sa bouche, tentant de contenir son rire en rougissant.

Alice secoua la tête, gênée pendant que Jasper suivait la scène entre ma mère et mon père. Rosalie observait, ennuyée, comme toujours. Emmett les huait en éclatant de rire aussi.

"Donne-moi la bouteille, Esmé" demanda mon père en tendant la main devant lui.

"Psshh. Je viens seulement de commencer" répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Mon père se rassit au fond du siège en soufflant. Il regarda Bella avant d'ajouter.

"Je suis vraiment désolé"

Bella rit simplement. Ma mère écrasa sa main sur le visage de Carlisle en une belle gifle.

"Ne dis pas que tu es désolé Carlisle. Isabella sait que je ne suis pas une ivrogne. N'est-ce pas?"

Bella confuse, hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, Mme Cullen."

"C'est bien vrai? Je veux simplement célébrer l'évènement." répliqua-t-elle en tapant des mains.

"Quel évènement fêtez-vous?" s'enquit Jasper. Esmé le foudroya du regard.

"Le fait qu'Edward ait une petite amie" murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Jasper qui était à l'autre bout de la table. Tout le monde l'entendit clairement. "Carlisle et moi commencions à penser qu'il était gay."

Rose, qui jusqu'à présent était restée silencieuse, éclata de rire.

"Putain!" marmonnai-je.

"Maman!" S'esclaffa Rosalie.

"Oh, tais-toi" apostropha-t-elle ma sœur. "Tu peux être chienne toi aussi."

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux.

"Amen" murmura Emmett.

"Puis-je partir" demanda Rosalie.

"Non, nous sommes en train de dîner" riposta ma mère.

""Nous avons terminé de manger depuis deux heures" grommela Rose.

"Réunion de famille" s'amusa ma mère. " Bella, Edward t'a-t-il raconté qu'enfant il disait qu'il voulait être une princesse quand il serait grand?"

Tout le monde s'esclaffa...enfin tous sauf moi.

"J'avais cinq ans et deux sœurs. Laissez-moi tranquille."

"Tu étais un peu...efféminé, Edward" renchérit Rose. "Tu jouais avec les Barbies d'Alice."

"J'ai brulé les Barbies d'Alice, pas joué avec."

Alice poussa un petit gémissement. "Pauvre Barbie...Pauvre Ken."

Subitement, je réalisai que ma mère ne parlait plus. Elle s'était endormie, le visage s'approchant de son assiette.

"C'est l'heure d'aller au lit" chuchotai-je à ma mère.

"Oui" acquiesça mon père en prenant sa femme comme une jeune mariée et se diriger vers les escaliers.

"Bonne nuit, les enfants" cria-t-il.

"Je pense que Jasper et moi allons-nous coucher aussi" ajouta ma soeur en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner en courant hors de la pièce.

"Viens Emmett, nous devons aller au Walmart. J'ai des tampons à acheter."

"Tuez-moi" gémit son fiancé.

"Es-tu fatiguée?" questionnai-je Isabella en posant ma main sur son épaule.

"Non et toi?"

"Non. Tu veux aller te baigner?"

"On est à Chicago" grogna-t-elle.

"Et?"

"Et il fait certainement froid. Le soleil est couché" répondit-elle doucement comme elle répondrait à un enfant.

"C'est pour cela que notre sous-sol est aménagé."

Isabella soupira d'un air faussement agacée.

"Mon petit garçon riche."

Je ris de plus belle, la saisissant par la taille pour le jeter sur mon épaule.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Bonsoir,**

**Esmée a plu à beaucoup d'entre vous.**

**Voici la suite avec une discussion autour de cette piscine. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

J'allumai la lumière tandis que Bella et moi descendions les escaliers. L'air était chaud et humide. Une petite brume emplissait la pièce. Isabella retira sa chemise. Son bikini était blanc et le slip était retenu aux hanches par des ficelles nouées. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné dont des mèches pendaient le long de son visage.

Je restai, la bouche ouverte, en l'observant. Je sais que je l'avais déjà vu souvent et bien moins habillée mais le contexte était différent. Le timing était parfait, dommage de ne pas avoir une horloge pour arrêter le temps afin que nous puissions rester longtemps dans notre bulle, ici. Si nous pouvions ne plus retourner à Seattle, ni travailler, ni en cours. Nous pourrions tout oublier. Peut-être si nous restions longtemps, je pourrais même oublier mes mensonges qui finiraient par disparaître pour ne devenir qu'un lointain souvenir.

Si seulement...

"Quoi?" demanda Bella, me sortant de mes pensées. Je clignai des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. "Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi" insista-t-elle.

"Comme quoi?" répliquai-je en avançant vers l'armoire pour prendre les serviettes nécessaire pour après notre baignade.

"Comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois."

"Je ne sais pas" répondis-je simplement. Belle me regarda et sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"C'est un sourire, Monsieur Cullen. Tu n'en as jamais vu?"

"Aucun comme le vôtre, Miss Swan" rétorquai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

En réponse, elle se mit à rire.

« Alors, heu…..Vous avez une belle grande piscine » déclara-t-elle avec désinvolture en glissant un pied dans l'eau.

Je secouai la tête avant de m'élancer et de sauter dans l'eau juste à côté de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Lorsque je ressortis la tête, je passai les mains dans mes cheveux et dégageai une mèche cachant mes yeux. Je levai les yeux vers elle qui me fixait et vis qu'elle était humide.

« C'est puéril, Monsieur Cullen.»

Je me hissai sur le bord en riant. Mes coudes reposaient sur le sol tandis que mes jambes battaient l'eau.

« Viendras-tu ? » demandai-je en posant ma main sur sa jambe. Je regardai les gouttelettes courir sur le galbe de sa peau.

« Peut-être » répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine après avoir dégager ses cheveux humides de son visage.

Je secouai la tête avant de saisir l'arrière de ses genoux avec mes deux mains.

« Cette réponse ne me satisfait pas » marmonnai-je en l'attirant plus près du bord.

« Edward, ne fais pas ça » plaida-t-elle en se penchant pour repousser mes mains posées sur ses jambes. Mais la position couchée n'aidait pas son équilibre et elle tomba sur moi dans la piscine.

Quand elle émergea, Bella chercha l'air et je remarquai que son chignon était défait.

« Tu es insupportable, Edward Cullen « grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je gardai un visage impassible et me retournai. J'agripper le rebord de la piscine et battis des jambes librement éclaboussant Bella. J'entendis ses cris mais n'arrêtai pas. Ses petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et ses jambes se verrouillèrent autour de mon estomac.

« Je ne dois pas être trop insupportable puisque tu reviens toujours contre moi. »

« Je sais » souffla-t-elle. Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme. Elle secoua la tête contre mon épaule et retira ses mains. Bella caressa la peau de mon torse en chuchotant à mon oreille.

« Tu es de plus en plus comme une drogue pour moi. »

Je fermai les yeux en l'écoutant me parler.

« Une drogue nécessaire qui me fait souffrir quand tu n'es pas là. Mon esprit est perdu et je ressens comme une douleur physique de ce manque. »

Je me retournai et l'attirai afin de la coincer entre la paroi et mon corps.

« Ce doit être horrible » répliquai-je d'une voix si rauque que j'eue du mal à la reconnaître. Je dus me racler la gorge avant de poursuivre.

« Pourquoi ne pas arrêter tout simplement ? »

« J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple. »

Elle affichait un air grave sur le visage et était pâle. Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus légère.

« Je voudrais que tu saches comme c'est difficile. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'au besoin que je ressens pour cette drogue. Lorsque j'ai ma dose, je suis heureuse mais pour une courte durée. Ensuite je commence à m'inquiéter et à me demander quand viendra la prochaine. »

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux en l'écoutant afin qu'elle se sente libre de parler.

« Je ne peux pas dormir, Edward. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement en entendant mon nom. Je les plongeai dans les siens qui n'avaient aucune lueur ludique mais reflétaient uniquement de la gravité.

« Je ne sais pas dormir si je ne suis pas dans tes bras. »

Son regard ne savait où se poser. Elle soupira et continua.

« Dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes pour moi. J'ai essayé de me raisonner mais ce n'était que des mensonges. Je ne peux pas me passer une seconde de toi. Mais plus que tout, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai peur de tomber et de ne pas savoir te rejoindre. Pas maintenant que je suis enfin arrivée. »

« Bella » soupirai-je de contentement. Je posai mon front contre le sien. « Comment pourrais-je te blesser, te laisser tomber ? »

Elle se recula pour me regarder, cherchant au fond de moi des réponses. Je ne pus qu'essayer de lui montrer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

« Non, tu ne le fera pas » répondit-elle avant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je m'écartai pour l'observer. Je me poussai à l'aide de mes pieds pour m'éloigner de la paroi et m'approcher de l'escalier, Bella toujours accrochée fermement à moi. Je l'assis sur la seconde marche et seules ses jambes restaient sous l'eau. Je m'agenouillai devant elle tout en passant les mains derrière elle pour dénouer son haut. Je le jetai au loin et il flotta à la surface de l'eau. Il n'avait plus aucune utilité ici. Je pris le temps de la regarder, de vraiment la voir. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et collés à sa tête, sa peau était rougie et ses lèvres charnues légèrement écartées. Mais surtout ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens. Ses pupilles brunes brillaient. Je suivis du regard une goutte d'eau le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration avant de s'écraser dans l'eau de la piscine.

Bella lécha sa lèvre inférieure et se pencha en arrière, appuyant ses coudes sur la marche supérieure, poussant ainsi sa poitrine plus près de mon visage. Je gémis avant de poser mes mains sur ses cuisses et de délier les nœuds sur ses hanches. Je me plaçai ensuite entre ses jambes et me positionnai à son entrée. D'un coup de rein, je la pénétrai. J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou et embrassai le creux. Bella laissa rapidement sortir quelques petits gémissements, m'enserra de ses jambes et enfonça ses ongles dans mes omoplates. Elle avait dû ressentir un peu de douleur pourtant celle-ci fut bien accueillie et elle m'intima à aller encore plus fort. J'accélérai tandis que Bella se coucha sur la première marche lorsque l'orgasme l'emporta. Je relevai la tête de son cou et me redressai sur mes genoux me permettant d'accentuer mes mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur d'elle. Je poussai un cri et jetai ma tête en arrière lorsque je me déversai en elle.

Je la serrai dans mes bras pendant que nous reprenions pieds. Posant mes lèvres dans son cou, je chuchotai à son oreille.

« Si tu tombes, je tombe avec toi. »

Bella me sourit, les yeux fermés avant de tourner la tête pour capturer mes lèvres. Je soupirai d'aise et plongeai mes doigts dans sa longue chevelure.

« Hey, les gars. Rose a besoin de savoir où l'…oh, oh. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'importe ! s'exclama Emmett en entrant dans la pièce et nous découvrant. Son visage exprima une sorte de dégout avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

Je me mis à rire, mes lèvres toujours sur celles de Bella. Je déposai un dernier baiser avant de m'éloigner.

« Nous allons peut-être avoir besoin de le payer ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Bella semblant toujours un peu étourdie.

« Si tu penses qu'il ne va pas s'en servir pour nous enquiquiner quotidiennement, tu te trompes lourdement. »

* * *

**Et une petite discussion. Mais Bella n'a pas encore tout dit.**

**Je n'ai plus de chapitre de traduit mais je m'y remets rapidement.**

**A bientôt**


	32. Chapitre 31

_**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec le nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Le temps passe trop vite...enfin pour moi en tout cas.**_

_**Je n'ai malheureusement pas su répondre à vos reviews. Je préfère vous livrer ce chapitres mais promis, je me rattrape dès celui-ci.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31**

Ma mère nous réveilla vers 7 heures le lendemain matin, à ma plus grande consternation. Bella s'avança vers la cuisine, tel un zombie et ma mère lui servit une tasse de café. Emmett souriait brillamment, assis entre Rose et mon père.

Carlisle sirotait lui aussi un café en lisant le journal sans prêter attention à l'état d'esprit d'Emmett. Par contre, Rose grognait contre lui.

"Putain mais pourquoi es-tu si joyeux ce matin?" questionna-t-elle en grignotant son bacon.

"Surveille ton langage, Rose" la réprimanda mon père sans lever les yeux de son quotidien.

"Oh, mais je ne suis pas gaie. Je pense simplement qu'Edward et Bella se sont sentis merveilleusement bien après leur baignade, hier soir."

Bella s'étouffa à la remarque d'Emmett et elle recracha même sa gorgée de café sur Esmé.

"Oh, mon Dieu" murmura ma mère en s'essuyant le visage.

Bella devint rouge vif et s'élança vers le meuble pour prendre une serviette tout en répétant sans arrêt:

"Oh Seigneur, je suis désolée! Je suis tellement désolée"

Esmé se mit à rire en acceptant la serviette que Bella lui tendait.

"C'est rien, Bella. Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est moi qui devrais vous présenter des excuses pour mon attitude d'hier soir."

Les joues d'Esmé se teintèrent de rouge.

"Je ne comprends pas. Habituellement, le vin ne me fait pas cet effet."

Je souris à ma mère avant de me tourner vers mon futur beau-frère et de mimer.

"Je vais te tuer plus tard"

L'intéresse haussa simplement les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Esmé. Nous nous sommes tous laissés emporter un jour ou l'autre" répondit Bella en souriant à ma mère.

Ses joues étaient également rosies et je sus qu'elle pensait au jour où elle était saoule et affalée sur le plancher de ma cuisine.

"Où sont Alice et Jasper?" questionnai-je en attrapant la ceinture du pantalon de Bella afin de la rapprocher de moi. Je passai un bras sur ses épaules et la collai à moi.

"Ils font la grasse matinée. Alice a toujours été ainsi et il semble qu'elle ait contaminé Jasper. Ils n'ont même pas bougé lorsque je leur ai jeté un verre d'eau à la figure."

C'était l'une des spécialités de ma mère lorsqu'elle souhaitait nous réveiller. Ce qui Marrache un sourire à ce souvenir.

"Ma mère et moi le menacions souvent d'avoir recours au même procédé car c'était une des seule manière de l'avoir hors du lit pour être à l'heure à l'école" expliqua Bella.

Après le déjeuner, nous nous installâmes tous au salon afin de regarder ensemble la télévision. Comme il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, nous nous retrouvâmes à regarder Emmett jouer à la X-Box. Alice, qui avait afin quitté son lit et était affalée sur un fauteuil, lâcha d'un coup:

"Je vais me baigner car je ne peux plus rester une putain de seconde de plus à le regarder jouer à Halo."

Nous la regardâmes tous, les yeux écarquillés face à sa fougue sauf Emmett.

"Alice, tu ne peux pas aller nager dans cette piscine."

"Emmett" grognai-je dans ma barbe en le poussant du bout de ma chaussure. » Il resta impassible.

"Mais je veux nager. Qui vient avec moi? Allez chercher vos maillots."

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous au sous-sol, ma mère nous apportant des serviettes. Mon père s'installa sur le bord, balançant ses pieds dans l'eau, son livre sur les genoux. Emmett avait fini par nous accompagner et se tenait à mes côtés. Il posa la main sur le bas de mon dos avant de m'adresser la parole.

"Nous voici sur les lieu du crime!"

Son rire résonna dans toute la pièce. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez afin de rester calme.

"Je te donne deux cents dollars si tu la fermes" grommelai-je entre les dents tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

Bella se trouvait déjà dans l'eau. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, morte de confusion. Je m'apprêtai à la rejoindre quand Emmett ajouta:

"Tu ne peux pas m'acheter, je regrette!"

Sur ces mots, il sauta dans la piscine. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de plonger à sa suite.

" A moi, les gonzesses maintenant!" s'écria-t-il en levant le poing en l'air. Je levai à nouveau les yeux, dépité.

Ma mère s'avança vers lui et le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

"Aie!"

"Fais attention à ce qui sort de ta bouche."

"Soit, chère ivrogne. Qu'on apporte une bouteille de vin."

Ma mère vira écarlate et nagea plus loin de nous. J'eux subitement envie de le frapper.

"Ne me donne pas une raison de te botter le cul, Emmett. Tu m'en as déjà donné assez aujourd'hui."

Je rejoignis Bella à la nage, laissant Emmett dans son coin. Ce dernier soupira. Il n'aurait certainement pas dit non à une petite bagarre.

Arrivé près de ma belle, je l'entraînai loin des autres et lui enroulai les jambes autour de ma taille.

"Bonjour" lui murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. "Je voulais te demander quelque chose?"

"Oui?" répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

"Quand nous serons de retour à la maison, j'aimerais t'emmener au restaurant afin de te parler de certaines choses." Je fis une pose pour l'embrasser. "J'ai envie de te parler franchement et toi aussi, tu as beaucoup de non-dits. Nous serions, juste toi et moi, entre nous pour tout se dire."

"Bien-sûr"

Bella dégagea mon visage de mes cheveux. Elle semblait nerveuse.

"Veux-tu...non, tant pis."

Je la vit secouer la tête comme pour retirer ses dernières pensées.

"Non! Dis-moi. Tu peux tout me dire."

"Veux-tu toujours que je continue à vivre avec toi ou penses-tu que ce serait mieux que je retourne chez moi quand nous rentrerons?"

Je lui souris. Etais-ce juste cela qui l'inquiétait?

"Je veux que tu restes avec moi aussi longtemps que tu le voudra."

"Très bien."

Bella posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage qu'elle tira vers elle. Je m'empressai de capturer ses lèvres, saisissant celle du dessous entre mes dents.

"Hey, ne pourriez-vous pas rester loin l'un de l'autre quelques secondes"

Je me retourne pour voir Emmett explosé de rire à l'opposé de moi.

"Et toi, ne peux-tu pas juste la fermer et nous laisser seuls"

J'entends un soupire profond provenant de Jasper.

"Si j'entends un mot de plus, je vous coupe la langue à tous" crie ma mère.

"Ce que vous devriez faire, c'est couper la queue d'Edward. Il ne peut pas la garder enfermer et souille la piscine comme la nuit dernière." grogne Emmett.

"Beuk" s'écria Alice, affichant un regard dégoûte. Je la vis s'approcher des marches.

"A ta place, je prendrais l'échelle."

Alice fit voyager son regard d'Emmett à moi plusieurs fois.

"Sur les escaliers? Vraiment, Edward?"

"Laisse tomber. Nous avons tous baiser ici" répliqua Rosalie en soupirant.

Mon père s'étouffa et se leva d'un bond du bord de la piscine. Il ne nous regarda même pas en passant devant nous, le visage rouge vif et les lèvres serrées. Mais je compris qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma mère qui était tout le contraire. Elle se tenait debout du côté peu profond, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Vous avez vraiment eu des relations sexuelles ensemble?"

Elle semblait profondément choquée à cette l'idée. Jasper ricanait dans son coin. Elle hocha la tête prenant notre réponse silencieuse pour un oui.

"A présent, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous marier."

Je supposai qu'elle plaisantait...ou pas. Mais j'espérais vraiment que oui. Pas que je ne veuille pas me marier avec Bella, mais c'était tout simplement trop tôt pour parler de mariage.

"Je suis content que vous le preniez ainsi" ajouta Emmett, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Rose, par contre, semblait sur le point de le tuer. Nous savions ce qui allait suivre. Mais Rosalie avait prévu d'en parler ce soir au diner.

"Rose et moi allons-nous marier. C'est la raison de notre visite. Nous tenions à vous le dire en personne."

Ma mère écarquilla les yeux puis sourit.

"Bienvenu dans la famille, Emmett. Tu sais que ça veut dire que tu es comme mon fils à présent. Et que comme tout bon parent, je te frotterai la bouche avec du savon chaque fois que tu jureras."

"Merde!" marmonna-t-il.

Pauvre Emmett. Il aurait la bouche savonnée au moins 114 fois par semaine.

xXxXxXx

« Les passagers de premières classe du vol 169 à destination de Seattle sont attendus pour l'embarquement » annonça la voix dans les haut-parleurs.

Je me levai et passai mon bras autour des épaules de Bella.

« Prête pour rentrer à la maison, mon amour ? » demandai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue tndis que l'hôtesse vérifiait nos billets.

« Plus prête que ça, je ne le serai jamais, » répondit elle avec une certaine lassitude.

Je ris en l'entendant et profitai du moment pour l'embrasser avant de grimper dans l'avion.

Je pensais que son visage las n'était dû qu'à la fatigue de ce week end chez mes parents. Tel un fou, je pensais que rien ne pouvait nous arriver, que l'avenir s'ouvrait à nous, heureux.

Mais je n'étais qu'un imbécile.


End file.
